Klassenfahrt und andere Katastrophen
by AuroraTheresia
Summary: Eine Geschichte über fliegende Schampooflaschen, heimliche Verehrer und lästige Cousinen. Ihr dürft gespannt sein ;-)
1. von Idioten umzingelt

„Dring, dring", ertönte es neben mir. „Dring, dring". Ich hasste diesen blöden Wecker. Er war ein Geschenk von Tantchen zum Geburtstag, da ich gerne mal verschlafe. Aber heute hatte ich es ausnahmsweise mal eilig aus dem Bett zu kommen, denn wir fahren auf Klassenfahrt. „Schätzchen, darf ich reinkommen?". „ Oh, wie ich sehe hast du deine Tasche schon gepackt! Ich dachte das machst du wieder auf den letzten Drücker." Sie lächelte und wuschelte mir dabei durch die Haare. „ Keine Sorge Tantchen! Rosalia hat mir gestern beim packen geholfen. Eigentlich müsste alles drin sein, was man für's Campen braucht!" Tantchen lächelte erneut und ließ mich dann alleine. Seufzend ließ ich mich zurück in meinen Berg aus Kissen fallen. Um ehrlich zu sein war das packen mit Rosa die reinste Hölle gewesen! Ich hatte einmal beiläufig erwähnt, das es einen Jungen gibt der mir gefällt, wodurch meine Reisetasche nun zur Hälfte aus Kleidchen, Pumps und viel zu knappen Shorts bestand! Nicht sehr geeignet für's Campen und latschen im Gelände. Aber das konnte ich ja Tantchen nicht erzählen *seufz*. Also rappelte ich mich langsam auf, indem ich mir immer wieder sagte es würde schon alles schief gehen und sprang unter die Dusche. Der Dampf und die Hitze entspannten mich und ich schaffte es sogar die Tatsache das Amber und ihr Gefolge mitkamen locker zu sehen. Die drei Modepuppen würden es keinen Tag in der Wildnis aushalten, ohne Handy, Internet und Shoppingmöglichkeiten, grinste ich. Aber dann war da noch Nathaniel, Ambers Bruder. Traurig blickte ich auf die Schaumreste, die sich um meine Füße wirbelten. Nathaniel ist der Schülersprecher an unserem Gymnasium. Er ist sehr fleißig, zuverlässig, nett und vor allem gutaussehend. Er war ein Stückchen größer als ich, schlank, blond und hatte ein sehr charmantes Lächeln und jedesmal wenn er mich ansah, blitzten seine bernsteingelben Augen, sodass mein Herz sich zusammen zog. Hatte er eigentlich eine Ahnung wie sehr ich ihn liebte? Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich war durchschnittlich groß, hatte mittellange, hellblonde Haare und blaue Augen. Kurz gesagt ich war nicht die hübscheste, aber auch nicht die hässlichste. Ich seufzte. Ich würde nie eine Chance bei ihm haben. Viele Mädchen mochten Nathaniel, besonders Melody. Sie schlich grundsätzlich um ihn herum, umgarnte ihn. Ich zog mich schnell an. Dunkle Jeans, weißes Top und Converse. Bei einer so langen Busfahrt sollte man es sich bequem machen. Ich schlang mein Frühstück runter und Tantchen brachte mich zur Schule, wo bereits einige Schüler standen. „ Ich bin so aufgeregt, das wird bestimmt total super", lachte Iris. „Ich hab ein bisschen Angst so weit weg von Zuhause zu sein", flüsterte Viola. „ Ach Mädels, das wird bestimmt total super. Lagerfeuer, Nachtwanderung, Zelten", sagte ich enthusiastisch. Plötzlich hörte ich gekicher hinter mir. „ Du siehst auch aus wie jemand der es nötig hat durch das Unterholz zu kriechen, Maike. Bestimmt fühlst du dich bei den Mistkäfern richtig wohl", höhnte Amber. Ich lief vor Wut rot an doch, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, kamen Mr. Faraize und Mr. Boris zu uns. „ Der Bus wird in wenigen Augenblicken hier sein. Bitte sucht euch schon jetzt bitte einen Sitzpartner, damit das gleich nicht so stressig wird", sagte Mr. Faraize. Das war meine Chance. Hastig blickte ich mich um. Wo war er nur? „Tick, tick", klopfte es auf meiner Schulter. „ Hallo Maike, wie geht es dir?", fragte er und seine bernsteinfarbenden Augen blitzten mich an. „ D-danke g-gut!", mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ein leichtes Rosa zog über sein Gesicht. „ Ich wollte dich f-fragen ob du vielleicht Lust hast i-im Bus…", „ Spar dir die Mühe, Blondie", viel ihm jemand ins Wort, „ Maike sitzt schon neben mir!" Neben mir stand Castiel und grinste breit. Nathaniel zog eine Grimasse, die ich nicht genau deuten konnte. Es war eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung. „ Na wenn das so ist! Tut mir leid dich aufgehalten zu haben, Maike." Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Wie konnte ich nur so viel Pech haben? „ Hallo Nathaniel!", quitschte es hinter ihm. Oh bitte, lass das ein Traum sein. „Hallo Melody.", sagte Nathaniel leise. „ Ich habe gehört, dass Maike schon einen Sitznachbar hat", dieser Satz versetzte mir einen Stich, „ und da du anscheinend noch frei bist wollte ich dich fragen, ob du neben mir sitzt." „ Ja klar, warum nicht". Ich wusste nicht was mir mehr wehtat! Die Tatsache das Nathaniel neben mir sitzen wollte, aber von Castiel abgehalten wurde, oder das triumphierende Lächeln von Melody, welches mir entgegen schlug. Castiel war so ein Idiot!


	2. Northanger Abbey

Die gesamte Busfahrt über ertränkte ich mich in Selbstmittleid. Castiel schnappte sich nicht lange nachdem wir losfuhren seinen Ipod und so hatte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir mein Buch zu schnappen. Jane Austens „Northanger Abbey". Die Geschichte eines Mädchens welches den jungen Geistlichen Henry Tilney kennenlernt und ihn am Ende sogar heiratet. Sogar diese blöde Romanfigur hatte mehr Glück als ich. Das war ja so ungerecht! Seufzend ließ ich das Buch wieder sinken und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick von Nathaniel, ehe er sich wieder Melody widmete. Mein Herz flatterte. Blöder Castiel, blöde Melody, blöder Ausflug! Ich nahm mir meinen Notizblock zur Hand und begann wild drauflos zu kritzeln. Ich wünschte Melody die Pest an den Hals! „ Was zum Hänker machst du da?", fragte Alexy der sich von Hinten über mich beugte um besser sehen zu können. „ Ich zeichne, das siehst du doch.", meine Stimme klang schnippischer als erwartet. „ So wie du mit dem Stift rumdrückst sieht es eher so aus, als würdest du versuchen, deinen Block zu erstechen!", grinste er. „ Ich ersteche nicht meinen Block, sondern Melody…also imaginär." Ich spürte, dass ich von der Seite angeguckt wurde. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, das Castiel mittlerweile die Musik ausgeschaltet hatte und Alexy und mich anstarrte. „ Du tust was?", fragte er. Alexy lachte. „ Maike ist wütend das Melody neben Nathaniel sitzt, weil lieber sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre!", sagte er in seiner gewohnt kindlich- fröhlichen Art. Danke Alexy! Castiel grinste schelmisch. „ Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich dazwischen gegangen bin. Ich bin nämlich viel interessanter als unser Lieblingsstreber." Ich versetzte ihm einen Tritt. Alexy guckte mich mitleidig an, ließ mich dann aber in Ruhe. Als wir Pause machten ging ich mir kurz die Beine vertreten. „ Maike, darf ich kurz mit dir reden?". Ich zwang mich zu einem lächeln. „ Was kann ich für dich tun, Melody?". „ Ich möchte dass du dich von Nathaniel fernhälst", sagte sie eindringlich. „ Du lenkst ihn nur von seinen Pflichten als Schülersprecher ab und außerdem ist es doch wohl klar, dass er und ich für einander bestimmt sind!". Bei ihrem letzten Satz wurde sie leicht rot. Mir stand der Mund offen. „ Lieber würde ich Nathaniel mit seiner Horrorschwester knutschen sehen, als mit dir.", sagte ich und lief bei ihr weg. Ich ertrug dieses Gefasel einfach nicht. Ich lief eine Weile auf dem Parkplatz auf und ab. Meine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, bis ich Bauchschmerzen bekam. Als der Himmel begann sich zu verdunkeln und die ersten Tropfen fielen, schlurfte ich zurück zum Bus. Na toll, erst die Sache mit Nathaniel und Castiel, dann Melody und nun auch noch Unwetter. Das Schicksal hat einen echt miesen Sinn für Humor! Am Bus machte ich halt. Es unterhielten, nein stritten sich zwei. „ Warum machst du dich denn an sie ran, wenn du nicht auf sie stehst?", sagte der eine. „ Ich mach mich nicht an sie ran. Warum sollte ich? Sie ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ!", sagte der andere. „ Und was war das für eine Aktion heute Morgen?". Nun erkannte ich auch die Stimmen, es waren Castiel und Nathaniel. Als ich den Bus betrat, verstummten beide sofort. Castiel, der die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, musterte mich kurz und ging dann zu seinem Platz. Nathaniel, der so aussah als hätte er noch etwas erwidern wollen machte mir Platz, damit ich zu meinem Sitz konnte. Beim vorbei gehen schaute er mich etwas zerknirscht an. „ Darf ich fragen worum es ging?", fragte ich Castiel. Er lächelte leicht säuerlich. „ Frag doch Prinz Charming!". Damit war das Thema für ihn gegessen. Irgendetwas sagte mir, das ich das Gespräch nicht hätte hören sollen. Eine ganze Weile zerbrach ich mir den Kopf darüber, was Castiel wohl mit „ Warum machst du dich überhaupt an sie ran, wenn du nicht auf sie stehst" meinte. War ich damit gemeint? Verarschte Nathaniel mich nur und wenn ja, warum? Warum mischt sich Castiel in die Sache ein? Warum war ich nur so blöd, das Gespräch zu belauschen? Umso länger ich über die ganzen Fragen nachdachte, die in mir rumschwirrten, desto mehr Kopfschmerzen bekam ich und desto weiter sank ich in meinem Sitz nach unten. Warum habe ich heute Morgen nicht einfach den Wecker ausgestellt und bin liegen geblieben, wie sonst auch?


	3. Die Sache mit Nath und Cas

Irgendwann musste ich wohl nur noch wie das reinste Häufchen Elend ausgesehen haben, denn Alexy hinter mir guckte mich stirnrunzelnd an und fragte Castiel, ob sie kurz Plätze tauschen könnten. Castiel guckte erst mich skeptisch an, nickte dann aber Alexy zu und stand auf. Alexy zog mich wieder vollständig hoch in meinen Sitz. „ Herzilein, nicht traurig sein", grinste er. „ Alexy, dein Retter in der Not und beste Medizin gegen Kummer ist für dich da!". „ Warum redest du von dir selbst in der dritten Person?", lautete mein schwacher Versuch locker zu klingen. Er legte den Kopf schief. „ Geht es immer noch um Melody?", fragte er. „ Ja…Nein…ach, weiß ich nicht genau", druckste ich. Er schaute mich noch immer schief an. „ Ich hab einen Streit zwischen Castiel und Nathaniel mitbekommen und ich habe den Verdacht, dass es dabei um mich ging!". Alexy guckte wie ein Fragezeichen. Ich erzählte ihm was ich mitbekommen hatte. Von den Dingen, die sie sich an den Kopf geworfen hatten, von Nathaniels gequältem Lächeln, Castiels Abweisung und den Fragen die mir durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Kurz gesagt, einfach alles! Er nahm mich in den Arm und streichelte sanft meinen Rücken. „ Hör auf weiter drüber nachzudenken. Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben und nicht um Trübsal zu blasen!". Ich lächelte matt. „ Ach Mensch Alexy, warum stehst du bloß auf Jungs?". Er lachte. „ Sei froh! Sonst könnten wir jetzt nicht so gut befreundet sein". Er drückte mich nochmal. Castiel hinter uns würgte. Idiot! Durch Alexy war für den Rest der Fahrt mein Seelenfrieden wieder hergestellt. Ich wurde während der Fahrt zwar noch zweimal von Melody böse angeguckt, jedoch schaffte ich es immerhin mein Buch weiter zu lesen, ohne wieder in Selbstmittleid zu ertrinken. _" __Von __ihm__gefahren __zu werden",_ las ich, _„ kam gleich nach dem Tanzen mit ihm und war bestimmt das größte Glück der Welt. Henry fuhr so gut, so ruhig…". _Mein Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster. Hügel, Wälder, einzelne Häuser. Es war wirklich schön hier. Ob Catherine Moorland und Mr. Tilney wohl auch durch so eine Landschaft gefahren sind? Ich seufzte leise.


	4. Ziemlich Beste Freunde

Der Bus hielt bei einem kleinen Campingplatz am Waldrand. Es gab einen Spielplatz für Kinder, ein Häuschen mit Duschen und Toiletten und einen kleinen Kiosk und…Wohncontainer! „ Ähm, Mr. Faraize? Hieß es nicht wir gehen campen?", fragte Iris sichtlich irritiert. „ Die Schulleitung war der Ansicht Zelte seien zu gefährlich hinsichtlich Getier und Gewitter. Deshalb hat man sich für einen Containerplatz entschieden." Alle bis auf Amber und ihr Gefolge, die auch nicht aussehen, als würden sie je freiwillig auf dem Boden schlafen, stöhnten. „ Keine Sorge, wir werden trotzdem richtige Campingsachen machen!", versuchte Mr. Boris die Situation zu retten. „ Ich wette Prinzessin Amber hat sich bei der Schulleitung beschwert und deshalb wurden die Zelte gestrichen! Also zutrauen würde ich es ihr!", flüsterte Kim mir zu. Ich kicherte. „ Die Verteilung sieht so aus…Amber und Charlotte teilen sich eine Unterkunft, genauso wie Li und Carla." Ich kreuzte meine Finger. „ Des Weiteren Iris und Kim, Viola und Melody und Rosalia mit Maike." Erleichtert guckte ich Rosa an, die mir zuzwinkerte. Vielleicht war ich doch nicht vom Unglück verfolgt! „ Bei den Jungs sieht es wie folgt aus…Alexy und Armin, Lysander und Castiel, sowie Nathaniel und Kentin. Es war regelrecht spürbar, das ein tonnenschwerer Stein von Nathaniels Herz viel. „ Da es heute schon zu spät ist um noch groß irgendetwas zu unternehmen, habt ihr genug Zeit um eure Container zu beziehen. Es ist jedoch geplannt, bei einem nahen Restaurant essen zu gehen. Wir treffen uns um 18.30 Uhr hier!", sagte Mr. Boris und entließ uns damit. Rosa hakte sich bei mir ein. „ Du sag mal…was war das heute Morgen eigentlich für ne Szene am Bus?". „Du hast das mitbekommen", fragte ich sie entsetzt. „ Ach komm, das war doch nicht zu übersehen…". „ Hat es noch jemand mitbekommen?". „Möglich!". Ich war den Tränen nahe. Zum Glück sah sie, dass ich nicht weiter drauf eingehen wollte und ließ mich mit dem Thema in Ruhe. Es fehlte mir gerade noch das noch jemand von der Sache Wind bekommen hatte. Ganz besonders Amber oder Carla waren Meister im Schikanieren. Das war das letzte was ich wollte.


	5. Die Verwirrung der Verwirrungen

Die Container waren klein und gemütlich. Es gab ein einen großen Raum, der sowohl Schlafzimmer als auch Küche war, da es eine kleine Kochnische gab. Die Duschen und Toiletten mussten sich alle in dem kleinen, dafür vorgesehenen Häuschen teilen. „ Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir keine Hoffnung mehr machen, jemals Nathaniel zu bekommen!", sagte Rosa gerade heraus, sobald die Containertür dicht war. „Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?", fragte ich ein bisschen zu hastig, als das es als gleichgültig hätte durchgehen können. „ Er und Melody haben sich im Bus sehr vertraut miteinander unterhalten und saßen sehr dicht bei einander!". Ich schluckte einen Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. „ Das bedeutet gar nichts, Rosa. Die beiden arbeiten jeden Tag in der Schülervertretung zusammen. Da ist es doch klar, dass sie anders miteinander umgehen, als mit anderen!". Mit meinem Einwand versuchte ich eher mich zu beruhigen, als Rosa zu überzeugen, was sie wohl auch merkte. Mitleidig guckte sie mich an. „ Und außerdem, wie erklärst du die Tatsache, das er heute Morgen im Bus noch neben mir sitzen wollte?", ich grinste triumphierend. „Maike…", sie rollte die Augen. „ Du bist gut mit ihm befreundet, genauso wie der Rest der Klasse. Er hätte auch Iris, Lysander oder mich fragen können. Also interpretiere da nicht zu viel rein. Vielleicht wollte er nur nett sein". Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, das letzte bisschen Hoffnung was ich hatte in weniger als einer Minute zu zerstören. „ Ich mach mich nicht an sie ran. Warum sollte ich? Sie ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ!", halte es in mir wie bei einer gesprungenen Schallplatte. „ Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, das Castiel etwas für dich übrig haben könnte?", philosophierte sie weiter. Genauso schnell wie meine Laune in den Keller gegangen war, bekam ich jetzt einen Lachanfall. „ Bist du dir sicher, dass du unseren Castiel meinst?" prustete ich. Rosa funkelte mich böse an. „ Hast du dich noch gar nicht gefragt, warum er heute im Bus unbedingt neben dir sitzen wollte und Nathaniel sogar fast ins Gesicht gegangen ist?". Jetzt wo sie es sagte! Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe, während ich nachdachte. „Schnips", machte es direkt vor meiner Nase. „ Erde an Maike, alles okay?", fragte sie. Da ich nicht sofort reagierte seufzte sie: „ Housten wir haben ein Problem.", und widmete sich ihrem Koffer. Ich wachte erst wieder aus meiner Trance auf, als sie mir etwas ins Gesicht schmiss. „Hier, zieh das an, das ist niedlich". Es war ein weißes T-shirt mit Puffärmeln und vielen, kleinen blauen Blümchen drauf. Sie hatte Recht, es war niedlich. „Wenn du deine Jeans dazu anlässt und die Converse gegen schwarze Pumps austauscht, siehst du richtig gut aus. Nicht zu edel, aber auch nicht zu lässig!". Rosa machte mir anschließend noch einen eleganten Zopf und zehn Minuten später standen wir fertig beim Eingang des Campingplatzes. Sie selber hatte sich für ein kurzes, viktorianisch angehauchtes Kleid und hohen Schnürstiefeln entschieden. Typisch Rosa eben! Plötzlich merkte ich, wie sie mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte. „Autsch, was soll denn das?", fauchte ich sie an. Sie nickte nur Stumm Richtung Containerpark. Jetzt sah auch ich, das Castiel mit Lysander im Schlepptau auf uns zukam. „ Hallo ihr zwei", begrüßte Lysander uns. Castiel grinste uns nur an. „ Was ist los?". „ Du siehst niedlich aus in dem Outfit, Maike. Der kleine-Mädchen-Look steht dir!". Noch immer grinste er, während Rosa mich mit dem hab-ich-doch-gesagt Blick anschaute und Lysander ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte. „D-danke?". Das plötzliche Kompliment verwirrte mich. War das wirklich Castiel? Der Castiel, der sonst nie etwas Nettes zu einem Mädchen sagte? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Doch bevor meine Gedanken weiter abschweifen konnten, erregte eine Bewegung hinter Castiel meine Aufmerksamkeit. Genauso zielstrebig, wie Lysander und Castiel auf uns zugekommen sind, kam nun Nathaniel zu uns. Nathaniel! Ich quickte leise. „ Du siehst gut aus", sagte er. „danke, du auch!", versuchte ich möglichst ruhig zu sagen. „ Falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest", spottete Castiel, „ aber Blondie hat immer noch das gleiche Outfit an wie heute Morgen!". Nathaniel wollte etwas erwidern, doch diesmal war ich schneller. „ Zum Einen, mein lieber Castiel, habe auch ich mein Outfit nicht groß verändert und wenn du mich richtig angeguckt hättest, hättest du das bemerkt und zum anderen muss ich sagen, dass ich wirklich der Meinung bin, das Nathaniel sein Outfit gut steht!". Erst an Castiels spöttischem Lächeln und Rosas und Lysanders großen Augen merkte ich, was gerade passiert war. Hatte ich wirklich vor versammelter Mannschaft Partei für Nathaniel ergriffen und ihm ein Kompliment gemacht? Seit wann war ich so mutig? Nathaniel war genauso sprachlos wie alle anderen auch. „ Wow, ähm danke", stammelte er und gesellte sich wieder zu Kentin und den Zwillingen, die etwas abseits standen. „ Ich denke, dann hab ich wieder Chance im Bus neben dir zu sitzen", sagte Castiel unvermittelt. „ Oh keine Chance", fuhr Rosa ihn an, „ ich hab mit ihr ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Bleib doch bei Lysander!" Der Erwähnte lächelte leicht. Castiel hingegen murrte nur verächtlich und ging dann in Richtung Bus, der gerade um die Ecke bog. „ Alle da?", erkundigte sich Mr. Faraize. „ Gut, dann können wir ja gehen". Rosa bugsierte mich auf die Rückbank. Castiel saß tatsächlich neben Lysander und Nathaniel nahm wieder seinen Platz neben Melody ein. Rosa knuffte mir in die Seite. „Sag mal was sollte der Mist?", flüsterte sie mir zu. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?". Noch ein Stoß in die Rippen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt Nathaniel ist bloß EIN Freund! Warum ergreifst du also Partei für ihn?". „ Eben weil wir befreundet sind!", flüsterte ich aggressiver zurück als beabsichtigt. „Halte dich lieber an Castiel. Ich sag dir er steht auf dich! Er hat noch nie einem Mädchen ein Kompliment gemacht!". Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Ich sah Nathaniel, der wieder in ein Gespräch mit Melody vertieft war. Aber was war das? Castiel drehte sich um, zwinkerte mir zu, lächelte und drehte sich wieder zu Lysander. „ Siehst du", sagte Rosa eindringlich, der das wohl auch nicht entgangen war. Diesmal knuffte ich ihr in die Seite und packte mein Buch wieder aus. Damit war das Thema erstmal für mich gegessen. Zum Einen, weil ich es nicht weiter analysieren wollte aber hauptsächlich, weil ich irritiert war. Was war los mit Castiel?


	6. Das Klo-Orakel

Die Lehrer hatten Tische in einer Pizzeria im nächsten Ort reserviert. „ Die besten Spaghetti im Umkreis von 3 Meter", stand auf einem Schild bei der Tür. „ Igit, was soll das denn bedeuten?", beschwerte sich Amber. „ Das ist ein Gag. Ein Filmwitz mit drei Buchstaben", pflaumte Kim sie an, „ aber davon verstehst du nichts!". Ich und einige andere hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund um nicht loszuprusten. Amber flippte nur ihr Haar und ging dann rein. „ Ist doch wahr", grinste Kim. „ Hast du gut gemacht!". Ich klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, woraufhin auch sie prusten musste. Für unsere Klasse waren zwei Tischreihen reserviert. Da Amber und Konsorten schon saßen, wählte ich den anderen Tisch. Ich war ja schließlich nicht lebensmüde! Ich rutschte durch bis zum Fenster. Wenn jemand vorhatte mich vollzutexten, hatte ich wenigstens eine Ablenkung. Als ich eine Bewegung auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank wahrnahm, blickte ich erschrocken auf und guckte direkt in ein Meer aus Bernstein. „ Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?". Er lächelte. Der Abend war gerettet. „ Oh gerne", sagte ich leise und betete, das ich dabei nicht rot wurde. „ Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich den Platz neben dir nehme", sagte Castiel und noch bevor ich protestieren konnte saß er neben mir und zog sich die Jacke aus. „ Heiß hier drin, wird wohl an dir liegen, Maike!", grinste er. Ich war sprachlos. Nathaniel verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „ Ach hier bist du Nathaniel!", zwitscherte es neben uns, „ darf ich mich neben dich setzen?". Nathaniel nickte. Melodys Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Glück im Unglück", sagte ich mir selbst. Da sich aber auch der Rest der Bank jetzt füllte, war eine Flucht nicht möglich. Der Fensterplatz war wohl doch keine gute Idee gewesen. Melody erzählte eine ganze Weile von irgendeiner Band die wohl neu sein musste, da ich noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Da es mich aber auch nicht sonderlich interessierte, ließ ich schon nach einer kurzen Weile mein Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Eine kleine Bibliothek, ein Friseur, einen Supermarkt, einen Allgemeinmediziner und eine Bank. Der Rest der Straße schien nur aus Wohnhäusern zu bestehen. Nirgendwo ein Laden der zum Shoppen einlud! Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und Amber langweilte sich hier tatsächlich zu Tode. Dann hatte ich wenigstens ein Problem weniger. Ich grinste. „ Warum grinst du so?". Ich fuhr zusammen. „ Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!". Nathaniel lächelte zerknirscht. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass auch Melody und Castiel mich anstarrten. „ Och ich hab einfach ein wenig vor mich hingeträumt. Nichts Besonderes!", druckste ich herum. Melody, der ich wohl die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs entzogen hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Die anderen beiden beließen es dabei und widmeten sich den Speisekarten, die durchgereicht wurden. Ich Ohrfeigte mich innerlich selbst. Mensch, war ich peinlich! „ Was bestellst du zu essen?", fragte Castiel mich. „ Ich denke, die Rahmchampions mit Reis hören sich gut an!". „ Ich denke ich werde mir nur einen Salat bestellen", teilte Melody mit, „ ich muss ein wenig auf meine Linie achten! Oder was meinst du, Nathaniel?". Er guckte ein wenig verdutzt. „ Oh ähm ich denke du siehst gut aus so wie du jetzt bist, Melody". Castiel schnaubte verächtlich. „ Also ich denke, Maike hat im Gegensatz zu anderen keinen Salat nötig. Sie ist flach wie ein Brett!". Er hatte wieder sein schelmisches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Melody und mir stand der Mund offen. Wir wussten anscheinend beide nicht, ob das von Castiel ein Kompliment gewesen sein sollte oder nicht. Nathaniel hingegen funkelte Castiel böse an. Castiel funkelte zurück. Was war bloß los mit den beiden? Melody war die erste, die das Schweigen wieder brach. „ Sag mal Nath, du hast doch während der Fahrt heute Morgen zwischendurch ein Buch gelesen, worum ging es? War es spannend?", löcherte sich ihn. „Nath?!", hallte es in mir. Es war zu schmerzhaft um wahr zu sein. „ Ich lese ein Krimi", sagte er bereitwillig. „ Ich lese fast nichts anderes. Ich finde es total faszinierend, wie die einzelnen Puzzleteile nach und nach zusammengesetzt werden, bis sie den Täter haben!" „ Aber passiert in Krimis nicht eh immer das gleiche? Also ich meine, es wird immer jemand ermordet und zum Schluss stellt sich dann raus, das es der Gärtner war!". „ Nur wenn du explizit Miss Marple meinst", sagte Nathaniel ruhig. Melody kicherte. Na toll, da wollte ich mal lustig sein und prompt machte ich mich zum Affen. „ Du selbst hast im Bus doch auch ein Buch gelesen, Maike!", sagte nun Castiel. „ Ach ja, welches denn?", fragte Nathaniel interessiert. „ Die Abtei von Northanger. Ich liebe die Bücher von Jane Austen!". „ Aber passiert bei Jane Austen nicht eh immer das gleiche?", versuchte Melody mich nachzuäffen. „Mag ja sein, dass das Thema immer das Selbe ist, oder die Protagonisten sich in vielen Dingen ähneln, oder es immer auf ein Happy End hinausläuft" ich merkte, das ich langsam wütend wurde „ jedoch hatte Jane Austen einen unglaublich schönen Schreibstil mit viel Wortwitz und pointiert geschliffenen Dialogen die es einem erlauben, direkt in die Regency- Ära einzutauchen und sich mit den Figuren zu identifizieren. Du lachst mit ihnen, zu weinst mit ihnen und vor allem, du leidest mit ihnen. Mit jeder Pore deines Körpers fieberst du dem Happy End entgegen, wo die Protagonisten endlich ihren Mann bekommt um anschließend seufzend das Buch aus der Hand zu legen da dir klar ist, das solche Liebesgeschichten leider nur im Roman vorkommen!" Ich schnappte nach Luft. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich von der gesamten Tischreihe angeglotzt wurde. Ich muss wohl im Eifer des Gefechts ziemlich Laut geworden sein. Shit! Castiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte wieder sein spöttisches Lächeln auf. „ Nur in Romanen. So, so!", grinste er. Melody schnalzte abwertend mit der Zunge. Nur Nathaniel blieb ruhig. Er saß mit dem Kinn auf sein Handrücken gestützt und starte mich an. Etwas in seinen Augen leuchtete auf. Etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte. Auch wie lange er schon so saß, wusste ich nicht! Ich wusste nur, dass sein Blick ungewohnt intensiv war. So intensiv, das es schon fast wehtat. Gott, sah der gut aus! Plötzlich vibrierte mein Handy. „ Krisensitzung, Klo, sofort!", stand in einer Nachricht. Sie konnte nur von einer Person sein. Rosa nickte Richtung Toilette und ich nickte zurück. Ich war froh von den Blicken wegzukommen. „ Klo und Krisensitzung im Zusammenhang kann man echt falsch verstehen", grinste ich sie an. Rosa blieb ungerührt. „ Was war das denn gerade wieder für ne Aktion? Du hast den halben Laden zusammengeschrien!", meckerte sie mich an. Ich schluckte. „So schlimm?". Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Shit!". „ Hör einfach auf dich ständig zu blamieren. Castiel ist einen halben Meter von dir weggerutscht, als du angefangen hast zu schreien". „ Melody hat mich provoziert", versuchte ich mich zu wehren. „ Lass sie doch. Sie denkt du bist noch immer hinter Nathaniel her und deshalb tut sie das!". „ Aber ich BIN noch hinter Nathaniel her", sagte ich mit Nachdruck. „ Er aber nicht hinter dir!". „ Woher willst du das wissen? Gerade eben hat er mich sehr lange und intensiv angeguckt", lautete wieder ein Versuch Rosa zu überzeugen. „ Der war wahrscheinlich starr vor Schock. Schließlich hast du fast Galle gespuckt, so bist du ins Geschirr gegangen! Hier, guck dir das an". Rosa öffnete die Tür zum WC einen spaltbreit, sodass wir unseren Tisch im Blick hatten. Das was ich sah, versetzte mir einen Stich. Melody und Nathaniel unterhielten sich, wobei er sie etwas besorgt ansah. Daraufhin legte sie ihre Hand auf seine, die er nahm. Ich war einem hysterischen Anfall nahe. „ Siehst du jetzt was ich meine?" fragte Rosa. „ Wir sollten zurück zum Tisch gehen. Langsam wird es auffällig, das wir so lange weg sind". Ich hatte keine Lust das Thema weiter zu erörtern. Als ich mich wieder zu meinem Platz durchquetschte, guckten alle drei mich an. „ Du warst lange weg", stellte Melody fest. Nathaniel ließ ihre Hand los. „ Ja, Rosalia hatte noch etwas mit mir zu besprechen, deshalb hat es etwas gedauert." „ In der Zeit in der du weg warst, hab ich schon mal deine Essen bezahlt", sagte Castiel, noch immer mit verschränkten Armen. „ D-danke. Wie viel b-bekommst du wieder?", fragte ich erstaunt. Er wurde immer merkwürdiger. Hatte Rosa doch Recht? „ Lass stecken. Ich lade dich ein!". Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und folgte den anderen nach draußen. Verdutzt guckte ich ihm nach.


	7. Das Parfum

Wir nutzten die Zeit die wir auf den Bus warten mussten, um uns ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten! Zu meiner Ernüchterung stellte ich fest, dass es mittlerweile recht kühl geworden war und der Wind um die Ecken fegte. Ich hätte eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen! Zitternd rieb ich mir die Arme. Wann kam den nur der Bus? „ Maike, du frierst ja!". Mitfühlend sah Nathaniel mich an. „ Hier, du kannst meine Jacke haben, mir ist überhaupt nicht kalt", sagte er, während er sie sich abstreifte. Mein Gesicht glühte. Vorsichtig half er mir sie anzuziehen als hätte er Angst, er könne mich zerbrechen. Mein Gesicht wurde noch heißer. „Besser?". „Besser!". Er lächelte schwach. „Darf ich dich was fragen?". „Ja natürlich", sagte ich. „Meintest du das ernst, also dass gute Liebesgeschichten nur in Romanen vorkommen?". Erwartungsvoll guckte er mich an. „Bis jetzt wurde mir noch nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen!". Wieder blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf, was ich nicht deuten konnte. Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam auch schon der Bus angerollt. Hastig quetschte ich mich rein und bahnte mir meinen Weg zur Rückbank. Das Thema Nathaniel musste nochmal gründlich und in Ruhe mit Rosa erörtert werden. Doch anstelle von Rosa ließ sich jemand anderes in den Sitz neben mir plumpsen. „ Du hast meine Jacke noch!", sagte er. „ Oh Mist, tut mir wirklich leid!". Ich fluchte definitiv zu oft. Ich beeilte mich sie auszuziehen und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. „ Macht doch nichts", sagte er lächelnd und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. „ Bleib doch sitzen. Ich glaube ich bin eine genauso gute Gesellschafterin wie Melody!". Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Seit wann war ich so mutig? Anscheinend machte nicht nur Castiel eine Veränderung durch. „ Und wo bleibt Rosalia dann?". „ Auf deinem Platz", sagte ich etwas zu hastig. „ Na wenn das so ist! Dann nehme ich das Angebot doch gerne an". Er ließ sich wieder in den Sitz fallen. „ Darf ich dich jetzt was fragen?", setzte ich an. „Das wäre doch nur fair, oder?". Ich druckste ein wenig herum. Wieder ruhten seine Augen auf mich. „Ich habe heute Vormittag einen Streit zwischen dir und Castiel mitbekommen und mir echt viele Gedanken deswegen gemacht. Bitte sag mir worum es ging!". Er guckte mich mit großen Augen an. „Du hast uns belauscht?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die eine Oktave zu hoch war. Wieder druckste ich herum. „Ja…nein…ich wollte rein, und da habe ich euch gehört. Ich hab aber nicht alles mitbekommen", sagte ich mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. Nathaniel rutschte in seinem Sitz hin und her. „Was hast du mitbekommen?", piepste er. Er war rot wie Castiels Haare. „ Nur das Castiel fragte warum du dich an jemanden ranmachst worauf du erwidert hast, das es nicht so wäre, weil dieser jemand nicht dein Typ wäre!". Er entspannte sich fast unmerklich. „Mehr nicht?". „Mehr nicht!", beteuerte ich. Er atmete aus. Diesmal war ich es, die ihn aufmerksam ansah. „Castiel ist ein Idiot. Er unterstellte mir etwas, was überhaupt nicht stimmte. Denk bitte nicht weiter drüber nach!", sagte er fast flehend. Ich schluckte einen Kloß von der Größe eines Golfballes herunter. „Da ist noch etwas". „Und was?". „ Diesmal war ich es, die laut ausatmete. „Er fragte dich noch, was dann die Aktion heute Morgen am Bus sollte, wenn du schon nicht auf diesen jemand stehen würdest!". Er guckte leicht gequält. „Es ging um mich oder Melody, stimmts?", bohrte ich weiter nach. „Ich glaube, ich geh jetzt besser!". Wieder machte er Anstalten um aufzustehen. Ich faste nach seinem Handgelenk. „Bitte bleib hier. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern! Es ist nur so…ich hab…ach weißt du…ich hab mir nur die ganze Busfahrt über Gedanken deswegen gemacht!". Eine Träne wollte sich lösen doch ich schaffte es noch gerade so, mich zusammen zu reißen. Ich wollte nicht, das Nathaniel wütend auf mich war. „Bitte!", sagte ich noch einmal mit Nachdruck. Er seufzte. „ Also schön ich bleibe. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!", sagte er ermahnend. Ich nickte. „Hör auf weiter in dem Thema rumzustochern. Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst dir keine Gedanken darüber machen und außerdem ist es eine Sache zwischen Castiel und mir. Es war eigentlich nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt!". Beim letzten Satz hat seine Stimme einen leicht aggressiven Unterton angenommen. Wieder unterdrückte ich eine Träne. Ich nickte! Er atmete wieder aus, dieses Mal aber erleichtert. Erst jetzt fiel uns beiden auf, dass ich noch immer seine Hand festhielt. Ich wurde rot, er nicht weniger als ich. Schnell ließ ich ihn los, wobei meine Hand versehentlich sein Bein streifte. Oh Gott, war das peinlich. Ich spürte, dass mein Gesicht noch heißer wurde. Ich tat so, als würde ich aus dem Fenster gucken in der Hoffnung, er würde es nicht bemerken. Als er keine Anstalten machte weiter auf die Situation einzugehen, entspannte ich mich ein wenig. Dachte ich! Da ich bis vorhin noch extrem unter Strom gestanden hatte begann mein Körper nun, bei dem Versuch ruhiger zu werden, stark zu zittern. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „ Ist dir wieder kalt?", fragte Nathaniel. „ Es geht schon", versicherte ich. Er faltete seine Jacke auseinander und legte sie wie eine Decke über mich. „Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen!". Ich zog die Jacke bis unter das Kinn. „Danke!". Er lächelte. Heimlich schnupperte ich an der Jacke. Ja ich weiß, es ist creepy, aber hey! Ich wusste nicht, ob es Parfum oder Aftershave war was ich dort roch, aber das war ja auch egal. Es roch jedenfalls echt gut. ER roch echt gut! Ich spürte die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flattern. Rosas Einwand hin oder her, dieser Mann war „ Sex on Legs". Ich atmete ein weiteres Mal den Duft seiner Jacke ein. Wieder tanzten die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch Samba.


	8. Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft

In der Ferne konnte ich schon die Lichter vom Containerpark sehen. Mist, wir waren schon da. Die Rückfahrt kam mir definitiv kürzer vor, als die Hinfahrt. „Dieses Mal denke ich selbst dran, dir deine Jacke wiederzugeben". Lächelnd hielt ich sie ihm entgegen. Er nahm sie, um sie mir direkt wieder über die Schultern zu legen. „Du kannst sie mir auch morgen wiedergeben. Du musst noch ein kleines Stück zu eurem Container laufen und ich möchte nicht, das du frierst!". Oh mein Gott, diese Augen. Jemand legte seinen Arm um mich. „Und genau zu diesem Container werde ich sie jetzt hinbringen". Es war Castiel! „Danke Blondie, das du sie am erfrieren gehindert hast, aber ab hier übernehme ich wieder". Er guckte Nathaniel herausfordernd an. Dieser hatte aber anscheinend weniger Lust, darauf groß einzugehen. „ Wie du meinst, Pumuckl", war das einzige was er dazu sagte. Er richtete sich wieder an mich. „ Gute Nacht Maike. Wir sehen uns morgen". Castiel schob mich in Richtung Campingplatz. „ Gute Nacht", war das einzige, was ich so schnell noch sagen konnte. Ich guckte Castiel böse an. Der Kerl hatte echt Nerven! Zu meiner Verwunderung sah ich, dass auch er mich nicht gerade nett anguckte. „Was ist dir denn für ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen?". Er runzelte die Stirn nur noch mehr. „ Du hast seine Hand im Bus genommen. War das nötig?". Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. „ Erstens, woher weißt du das? Und zweitens, geht dich das gar nichts an!". Er musterte mich herablassend. „ Ich saß dir schräg gegenüber du Depp! Ich konnte auch sehen, wie er dir seine Jacke übergelegt hat". Diesmal runzelte ich die Stirn. „Kein Grund gleich beleidigend zu werden!". Er schnaubte. „ Genauso wie ich sehen konnte, dass du an der Jacke gerochen hast". Ich guckte auf meine Füße, damit er nicht sah wie rot ich wurde. Zum Glück waren wir endlich bei Rosas und meinem Container angekommen. „ War es das jetzt endlich mit deiner Eifersuchtsnummer?", fragte ich leicht aggressiv. Er guckte mich bloß an. „ Gut, dann gute Nacht Castiel!". Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, rannte ich die zwei Stufen zur Tür hoch und knallte diese hinter mir dicht. Mein Herz raste. Was sollte das denn eben? Von draußen hörte ich einen leichten Knall. Castiel hatte gegen einen der Campingstühle getreten die draußen standen, woraufhin dieser scheppernd zu Boden gegangen war. Ein leises „Verdammt" war zu hören, ehe er wieder in die Richtung davon stapfte, aus der wir gekommen waren. „Wem gehört die Jacke?", ertönte es hinter mir. Rosa saß auf ihrem Bett und lackierte sich die Nägel. „Nathaniel!", sagte ich triumphierend. Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Was hab ich dir über ihn gesagt?", sagte sie leicht beleidigt. Ich schmiss die Jacke auf mein Bett. „Und genau aus dem Grund habe ich ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen". Ich funkelte sie an. Rosa zog eine Grimasse, stellte aber kommentarlos den Nagellack zur Seite. Ich erzählte ihr alles was passiert war, seitdem wir das Restaurant verlassen hatten und zwar mit jedem noch so kleinen Detail. Von der Jacke, über das nehmen von Nathaniels Hand, bis hin zu Castiels Wutausbruch. Alles erschien mir als überaus wichtig und erwähnenswert. Rosa beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und was sagst du dazu?", fragte ich sie komplett außer Atem. Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Ich bleibe bei meiner Ansicht der Dinge!", erwiderte sie dann trotzig. „Du siehst auch nur was du sehen willst!", meckerte ich sie an. Sie warf ein Kissen nach mir. „Und selbst wenn ich mich versehen haben sollte und Nathaniel wirklich etwas für dich empfunden hat, dann hast du es dir spätestens mit deiner dreisten Frage nach dem Streit mit ihm verscherzt!". Ich warf das Kissen zurück. „Und außerdem ist da noch die Sache mit ihm und Melody im Restaurant!", erinnerte sie mich. „ich verstehe das alles nicht!". Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „ Die Jungs benehmen sich echt merkwürdig. Als würden sie nicht wissen was sie wollen! Im ersten Moment kommen sie auf mich zu und im nächsten machen sie wieder drei Schritte zurück." „Du versuchst doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes aus Jungs schlau zu werden?", fragte Rosa leicht spöttisch. Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus, ehe ich mein Gesicht wieder in den Händen vergrub. Seufzend kam sie zu mir und zog mich auf die Beine. „Komm schon, du kleines Häufchen Elend. Wir machen uns fertig und hauen uns aufs Ohr. Morgen ist immer noch genug Zeit um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen". Manchmal überraschte es mich wirklich, wie sachlich sie sein konnte! Ich zog die Jacke wieder an und gemeinsam latschten wir zu dem Häuschen. Es klebte noch immer ein wenig von seinem Duft an der Jacke. Ach Nathaniel!


	9. Wenn Frau Wut zu Besuch kommt

Da wir in dem Häuschen nicht alleine waren, eine Toilettentür war dicht, beließen wir es bei dem vorhergegangenen Gespräch. Mit unserem Glück belauschte uns nämlich Amber oder Carla und darauf konnte ich nun wirklich verzichten. Plötzlich sauste etwas an meinem rechten Ohr vorbei und donnerte direkt gegen den Spiegel. Jemand hatte eine Shampooflasche nach mir geworfen! Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. In einiger Entfernung hinter uns, stand eine stocksaure Melody! „Sag mal hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?", schrie Rosa sie an. Mir stand der Mund offen. Melody tobte wie der tasmanische Teufel. „ Die da", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich, „ hat gefälligst ihre Pfoten von MEINEM Nathaniel zu lassen!". Mein Mund sackte noch weiter nach unten. „ Seit wann hast du den alleinigen Besitzanspruch auf ihn?", keifte Rosa zurück. „ Er ist genauso mit Maike befreundet wie mit dir!". Melody lachte höhnisch. „Warum lässt du Maike das nicht selbst regeln?". Rosa, die sich vor mich gestellt hatte, machte mir Platz. Melodys Augen weiteten sich, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu verdunkeln. „Ist das seine Jacke?", zischte sie. „Und selbst wenn, was geht dich das an?", zischte ich zurück. „Also ist es seine Jacke?", sie fauchte jetzt regelrecht. „Seine und keine andere!", spuckte ich ihr vor die Füße. Das war zu viel für Melody. Schneller als das man bis drei hätte zählen können sprang sie auf mich zu und versetzte mir einen Stoß, das ich rücklings gegen eines der Waschbecken flog. Ich keuchte. „ War das alles?". Melody setzte wieder zum Sprung an, doch dieses Mal war ich schneller. Bevor sie mich zu packen bekam, wich ich zur Seite aus und krallte mich in ihren Haaren fest und zog sie zurück. Melody landete auf dem harten Fliesenboden. Sie schrie auf! In ihren Augen funkelte der pure Hass. Bevor sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnte stürzten Rosa und ich uns auf sie und hielten Arme und Beine fest. „Ihr dummen Miststücke!", sie begann zu heulen. „ Was ist hier los?", ertönte eine Stimme neben uns. Mr. Faraize und Mr. Boris standen beide in der Tür und guckten uns böse an. „Wir machen einen Rundgang und hören gepolter und Geschrei hier, als würde das gesamte Haus auseinander genommen werden. Zum letzten Mal, was ist hier los?". „Es ist alles Maikes Schuld", heulte Melody. „Sie hat mich provoziert und angegriffen!". Mr. Faraize blickte mich starr an. „Stimmt das?". „Ähm", machte ich nur. „Wir haben alle Schuld", meldete Rosa sich mit einem bösen Seitenblick zu Melody zu Wort. Beide Lehrer verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust. Rosa erzählte ihnen alles genauso wie es gewesen ist. Bei der Schampooflasche, zogen beide Lehrer die Luft ein. Melody wurde blass. „Ihr seit euch alle bewusst, dass das ein Fehlverhalten war, was bestraft werden muss?". Wir nickten. „ Da aber nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist, belassen wir es für dieses mal bei einem Anruf bei euren Eltern. Beim nächsten Mal kommt ihr drei nicht so glimpflich davon!". Er musterte uns eindringlich. Wieder nickten wir. „Und jetzt Abmarsch". Wir kramten unsere Sachen zusammen und schlichen mit hängenden Ohren an den Lehrern vorbei. Auf die Moralpredigt meiner Eltern konnte ich echt verzichten. Schlimmer konnte es gar nicht mehr werden! Ich pfefferte die Jacke lieblos auf mein Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass dort ein Umschlag lag. Jemand muss hier gewesen sein, als wir weg waren! Ich öffnete ihn und fand einen kleinen Zettel und einen Schnipsel der aussah, als wäre er aus einer Zeitung oder Zeitschrift ausgeschnitten worden. „ Nach 70 gemeinsamen Ehejahren verstarb Melanie J. aus North Carolina unerwartet am 16 Juni dieses Jahres und hinterließ ihren Ehemann, mit Kindern mit Enkelkindern. Ihr Ehemann, für den sie die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen war, folgte ihr nur 2 Stunden später. „ Für uns war klar, dass unser Vater nicht lange allein bleiben würde", sagte einer der Söhne. „ Sie waren über 70 Jahre unzertrennlich gewesen und so sollte es immer sein! Man kann meinen, unser Vater sei an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben, nachdem sie gegangen war!"". Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals zog ich den zweiten kleinen Zettel aus dem Umschlag. „Glaubst du immer noch, dass wahre Liebe nur in Romanen vorkommt? N.". „ MEIN Nathaniel, MEIN Nathaniel, MEIN Nathaniel", hallte Melodys Stimme in meinem Kopf. Wieder merkte ich, wie das Wasser in meine Augen stieg. Dieses Mal hatte ich aber keine Kraft um es zurück zu halten. Dicke Tränen rannten meine heißen Wangen herunter und tropften auf den Zettel, den ich noch immer in der Hand hielt. „MEIN Nathaniel", hallte es weiter. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so bitterlich geweint hatte.


	10. Lust auf dich

Dies wurde eine unruhige Nacht für mich. Immer wieder wälzte ich mich hin und her, bis ich endlich gegen Mitternacht in einen leichten Schlaf viel. In meinem Traum rannte ich einen langen Korridor entlang. Zu beiden Seiten waren Verliese mit dicken Eisenstangen davor. Aus jeder hörte ich leises ächzen und stöhnen. Ich rannte und rannte, bis ich schließlich vor einer großen Tür zu stehen kam. „Geh da nicht rein!", röchelte es neben mir. Es war Castiel. Angekettet, lag er schlaff auf der Seite. Unter ihm eine Blutlache. Er versuchte sich zum Gitter zu ziehen, war aber zu schwach. Seine Fingernägel kratzten auf dem Boden. „Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte ich. „Sie!", war das letzte was er sagte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich konnte nicht zurück, also musste ich durch die Tür. Ich stemmte sie offen. Vor mir lag ein dunkler Raum, der nur von Kerzen schwach beleuchtet wurde. Langsam tastete ich mich vorwärts. Was ich dann sah, lies mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Nathaniel war an einen Pfahl gebunden. An seinem Kopf war eine Wunde, aus der das Blut langsam raussickerte. Ich rannte zu ihm. „Bring dich in Sicherheit, bevor sie…". Das war das letzte was er sagte. Jemand hatte ihm von Hinten einen Speer in den Rücken gerammt. Die Spitze guckte aus seinem Bauch raus. Es tropfte Blut von ihr. Jemand lachte höhnisch. „Melody!". Langsam kam sie hinter Nathaniel hervor. „Er ist MEIN Nathaniel. Lass gefälligst deine Pfoten von Ihm!", zischte sie, ehe sie sich auf mich stürzte. Schreiend wachte ich auf. Ich war schweißgebadet. „Könntest du bitte aufhören so zu schreien? Ich versuche hier zu schlafen.", murmelte Rosa und drehte sich um. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es sechs Uhr morgens war. In einer Stunde würde Mr. Faraize oder Mr. Boris an die Tür klopfen. Es lohnte sich also nicht mehr sich nochmal hinzulegen! Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und Schampoo und watschelte zu dem Toilettenhäuschen. Wenn ich schon mal wach war, konnte ich die Zeit auch zum Duschen nutzen, bevor der Rest der Horde sich wie die Aasgeier auf das Häuschen stürzte. Ich hatte Glück. Nur eine einzige andere Dusche war belegt. Wer duschte denn freiwillig so früh? Doch wohl nicht hoffentlich wieder Melody! Wer weiß, was sie dieses Mal nach mir werfen würde? Vielleicht den Duschkopf? Ich schauderte. Schnell zog ich mich in eine Kabine zurück und machte die Tür zu. Die Duschen waren so konzipiert, das es eine kleine Vornische gab, in der man sich aus- und anziehen konnte und welche von einer Art Duschvorhang von der richtigen Dusche getrennt war. Schlau, schlau! Ich streifte mir den Schlafanzug ab und stellte mich unter den Duschkopf. Das warme Wasser entspannte meine Muskeln und ich spürte, wie sich auch mein Herzschlag wieder normalisierte. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus, als würde ich versuchen wollen, den schrecklichen Albtraum mit raus zu pusten. Derjenige in der anderen Kabine begann, ein Lied zu pfeifen. Ich erkannte die Melodie. Es war „Almost Lover" von der Band „A Fine Frenzy". Leise begann ich mitzusingen. „ Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance my back is turned on you, should've known you bring me heartache, almost lovers always do…". Ich war so in den Song vertieft das ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie das Pfeifen verstummte geschweige denn, wie meine Kabinentür geöffnet und der Vorhang zur Seite gezogen wurde. „Ne schöne Stimme hast du!". Ich fuhr zusammen. Castiel lehnte lässig an der Wand. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen, ich hab doch abgeschlossen?", fragte ich ihn entsetzt. Er lachte. „ Ach komm! Die Schlösser sind so alt und ausgenudelt, die lassen sich spielend leicht mit einem Geldstück wieder aufdrehen", grinste er. „Aber keine Sorge, ich hab hinter mir wieder abgeschlossen!". „Und das soll mich jetzt beruhigen, oder was?", fragte ich schnippisch. Er musterte mich grinsend, wobei sein Blick definitiv etwas zu tief wanderte. Instinktiv versuchte, ich alles so gut es ging mit meinen Händen zu verdecken. Mein Handtuch lag ja leider in der Nische hinter ihm! Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Wenigstens kann ich jetzt nicht mehr behaupten, du hättest nichts in der Bluse!". Mein Gesicht wurde wieder ganz heiß. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und drückte mich gegen die Wand. Mein Puls wurde wieder schneller! Er umklammerte meine Hüften und begann, mich zu küssen. Erst vorsichtig, dann leidenschaftlicher. Es fühlte sich falsch und doch richtig an. Meine Hände tasteten sich vorsichtig von seinen Hüften bis zu seiner Brust hoch. Er war muskulös! Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch näher an mich heran. Ich mochte diese ungewohnte Nähe. Castiel kicherte leise und ließ auch seine Hände meinen Bauch hochwandern. „Gib zu, ich habe einiges mehr zu bieten als der Streber!", versuchte er mich herauszufordern. „Du bist sehr von dir selbst überzeugt!", murmelte ich an seinem Hals. Er küsste mich wieder. Ich hielt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts gegen Nathaniel gehabt hätte!", erwiderte ich seinen Versuch von vorhin, wobei ich mit meinen Nägeln über seine Rippen fuhr. Castiel lächelte verächtlich. Er umfasste meine Oberschenkel und hob mich hoch, sodass ich auf seinen Hüften saß. „Immer noch?", fragte er wieder herausfordernd. Ich quickte. „Geht doch!". Wieder küsste er mich, wobei er von meinem Mund, über meinen Hals zu meinem Schlüsselbein wanderte. Ich war wie elektrisiert! „Bum". Eine Tür viel ins Schloss und jemand lief an unserer Kabine vorbei zu einer anderen. Die anderen machten sich also auch so langsam auf den Weg zu den Duschen! „Du solltest gehen, bevor dich noch jemand sieht!", keuchte ich. Er gab mir einen letzten Kuss und verschwand dann. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, was soeben passiert war. Ach du Scheiße! Hastig zog ich mich an und rannte zurück zum Container. Rosa war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen. „ Ach da bist du. Ich wollte schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken!". Mein Puls raste immer noch wie der eines Rennpferdes. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Rosa besorgt. „Castiel!", sagte ich nur. Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Er ist zu mir unter die Dusche gekommen und wir sind etwas… intimer geworden!", grinste ich. Rosas Augen wurden groß. „Ihr hattet Sex unter der Dusche?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Wir haben nur rumgeknutscht". Ich begann mir die Haare zu föhnen. „Ernsthaft?". „Ernsthaft!". Sie quietschte. „Das erzählst du niemanden!", ermahnte ich sie. Sie tat so als würde sie sich den Mund zuschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. „Gut!".


	11. Auf Försters Wegen

Heute stand eine Wanderung durch den Wald auf dem Plan. Um es ein wenig interessanter zu gestallten entschieden die Lehrer, eine Schnitzeljagd davon zu machen. Mr. Boris verteilte die Aufgabenzettel. „Die Rinde von einem Baum abzeichnen, ein Lindenblatt sammeln, mindestens drei Blütenpflanzen identifizieren…", lass Kim laut vor. Alle stöhnten. „Haben sie nicht gesagt, sie wollen es interessant gestallten?", fragte Alexy. „Ja, interessant und lehrreich. Immerhin sind wir hier auf einer Schulveranstaltung!", belehrte uns Mr. Faraize. Wieder stöhnen. „ Kopf hoch!", sagte Mr. Boris, „Für das Team, welches alle Aufgaben zu erst löst, gibt es zum Schluss einen kleinen Preis." Das hörte sich doch schon vielversprechender an! „Bildet bitte Zweierteams", forderte Mr. Faraize uns auf. Nathaniel lächelte mich an. Ich nickte zurück. „Wie wär's mit uns zwei?", fragte mich jemand von der Seite. „Tut mir leid Castiel, aber Nathaniel war schneller als du!". Castiel guckte beleidigt zwischen Nathaniel, der auf uns zukam, und mir hin und her. „Belästigt dieser Gentleman sie, junge Dame?", fragte Nathaniel grinsend. Ich musste augenblicklich lachen. „Ich deute dies als ja!". An Castiel gewand:„ Mein Heer, hätten sie die Güte die Dame und mich in Ruhe zu lassen, damit wir uns unseren Aufgaben widmen können?". Noch immer prustete ich. Castiel sah aus, als würde er Nathaniel am liebsten töten wollen, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen verbeugte er sich und gab mir einen Handkuss, ehe er ging. Ich wurde wieder einmal rot. „Idiot", sagte Nathaniel nur. Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Sei lieb, er hat dir nichts getan!". „Doch hat er! Er wollte dich mir wieder wegnehmen!". Wieder funkelten seine Augen mich an. „Okay…ähm…ich hab deine Jacke dabei", sagte ich hastig und zog sie aus meiner Tasche. „Danke nochmal fürs ausleihen!". Er zog sie sich über. „Sie riecht nach dir!", stellte er fest. „Oh Mist, sorry!", war das einzige was ich antworten konnte. „Macht doch nichts. Ich finde du riechst sehr gut!". Ein leichtes Rosa zog über sein Gesicht. „Seit ihr alle soweit?", fragte Mr. Boris. Wir nickten alle. Er blies in seine Trillerpfeife. Es ging los! Die erste Aufgabe war es, die Rinde eines Baumes abzuzeichnen. Aber wie schwer konnte das schon werden? Wir standen schließlich in einem Wald. Ich kramte einen Stift und ein Stück Papier aus meiner Tasche und gab es Nathaniel. „Danke übrigens für den Zeitungsartikel. Ich hab mich sehr dazu gefreut!". Er lächelte, während er die Rinde abpauste. „Konnte ich dich damit vom Gegenteil überzeugen?". „Ich denke schon". Er drückte mir das fertige Blatt in die Hand. „Dann hat es sich ja gelohnt!". Die zweite Aufgabe war es, ein Lindenblatt zu finden. Diese Aufgabe war doch etwas schwieriger, da die meisten Bäume die hier standen Buchen waren. Also stapften wir eine Weile durch den Wald und hielten Ausschau. Schließlich fand ich eine Linde in einiger Entfernung zu uns. Ich wollte gerade drauf zulaufen, als Nathaniel „Vorsicht" rief und mich am Handgelenk zurückzog. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass direkt vor meinen Füßen ein Hang nach unten ging und in einem großen Tümpel endete. Erschrocken blickte ich nach unten. Wie tief der wohl war? Ich drehte mich zu Nathaniel um, der direkt hinter mir stand. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und hob mein Kinn ein Stückchen an. „Alles gut!", sagte ich. Noch immer lag seine Hand unter meinem Kinn. Er kam mit dem Gesicht ein Stück näher. Ich konnte mich in seinen Augen spiegeln. Plötzlich war es, als ob ihn eine innere Welle der Vernunft durchfuhr. Er ließ leicht errötet mein Kinn los und deutete irgendwo hinter mich. „Dort entlang", sagte er und zog mich hinter sich her. Wir machten einen Bogen um den Tümpel und kamen an eine Stelle des Hanges die aussah, als könne man ohne weitere Probleme runter steigen. Nathaniel ging vor und hielt dabei die ganze Zeit meine Hand, damit ich nicht hinfiel. Er ließ sie auch nicht los, während wir zu dem Baum liefen. Bei dem Baum standen schon Kim und Viola. „Hallo Mädels, was guckt ihr so ratlos?", fragte ich sie. „Die Blätter hängen zu hoch. Wir kommen nicht ran.", flüsterte Viola. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass die ersten Äste ein Stück über uns hingen. „Was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich will nicht, das Amber vor uns alle Aufgaben löst und gewinnt!", sagte Kim. „Ich könnte eine von euch ein Stück hochheben, die ein paar Blätter pflügt", schlug Nathaniel vor. „Dann bitte nicht mich, ich hab Höhenangst!", piepste Viola. Nathaniel stellte sich vor mich und hob mich an den Hüften ein Stück hoch, sodass ich tatsächlich einige Blätter zu fassen bekam. Vorsichtig setzte er mich wieder ab, wobei seine Hände noch kurz auf meinen Hüften liegenblieben. Kim und Viola tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Ich wurde rot. „Gut…ähm…was steht als nächstes auf der Liste?", stammelte ich. „Blütenpflanzen", sagte Kim grinsend. „Warum tun wir vier uns nicht zusammen, dann haben wir bessere Chancen. Muss ja niemand erfahren!", sagte Viola. „Gute Idee!". Nathaniel und Kim nickten einverständlich. Also stapften wir zu viert durch den Wald.


	12. Ruf der Pflanzen

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis Kim ein kleines Pflänchen entdeckte. „Und was genau soll das sein?", fragte sie Stirnrunzelnd. Ich kramte mein Handy aus der Tasche. „Nicht verzagen, Google fragen!", grinste ich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei dieser Pflanze um ein Buschwindröschen handelte. „Sie ist wirklich hübsch", flüsterte Viola. Gut, fehlen ja nur noch zwei. „Guckt mal, da hinten blüht noch etwas!", kreischte Kim. Sie rannte drauf los. Im Halbschatten einer kleinen Lichtung, blühte ein riesiger, gelber Busch. „Oh die kenne ich!", sagte Nathaniel. „Das sind Elfenblumen. Die wachsen en Masse bei uns hinter dem Haus". Viola nahm den Aufgabenzettel und trug die Pflanze ein. Nathaniel beugte sich zu dem Strauch und pflügte eine Blume ab. „Für dich!", sagte er leise. Ich gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke!". Er wurde rot. Kim und Viola tauschten wieder vielsagende Blicke. „Ach hier seit ihr!", sagte eine bis zu den Ohren grinsende Melody. Irgendetwas störte mich an diesem Grinsen. „Nathaniel, darf ich kurz mit dir sprechen?". Er guckte uns achselzuckend an und entfernte sich mit Melody ein paar Schritte. „Kommt, wir suchen die nächste. Eine letzte fehlt noch", sagte Kim. Wir liefen die Lichtung noch ein Stückchen ab. „Mensch, hier findest du ja richtig viel!", sagte Kim begeistert, die schon wieder die nächste Pflanze entdeckt hatte. „Du bist echt gut!", sagte ich. „Tjaha", grinste sie. „Jetzt werden wir Amber bestimmt schlagen!". Ihr Enthusiasmus steckte Viola und mich mit an. Wir grinsten beide mit. Ich drückte den beiden mein Handy in die Hand, damit sie die Blume nachgucken konnten. In der Zwischenzeit legte ich die Blüte von Nathaniel in mein Buch. Ich wollte sie pressen, damit sie länger hielt. „Waldmeister", sagte Kim begeistert. Wir waren fertig mit den Blütenpflanzen. Wo blieb bloß Nathaniel? Er stand noch immer abseits von uns und war in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Melody verwickelt. Sie diskutierten?! Ein Zucken durchfuhr meine Magengrube. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht! Melody hüpfte regelrecht davon, während Nathaniel mit einer Grabesmiene auf uns zukam. Diesmal war ich es, die mit Kim vielsagende Blicke tauschte. „Alles in Ordnung", fragte ich ihn. „Das kann dir doch egal sein", antwortete er schnippisch zurück. Das war wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Meine Vermutung hatte sich also bestätigt! Das Grinsen von Melody war ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen.


	13. Mein Traummann, die Zicke und ich

„Wie viele Aufgaben haben wir noch?", fragte er leicht gereizt. „Drei", antwortete Kim mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Dann lasst uns das schnell hinter uns bringen!", sagte er, mit einem bösen Seitenblick auf mich. Was hatte Melody ihm erzählt? Die nächste Aufgabe war es, ein Foto von einem Tier zu machen. „Ohje, das kann ja ewig dauern", jammerte Viola. Kim und Viola machten sich auf die Suche nach einem „Bewohner des Waldes", während ich Nathaniel zurückhielt. „Was hat Melody dir gesagt?", fragte ich flehend. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", fuhr er mich an. Ich wurde langsam sauer. „Wenn euer Gespräch zur Folge hat, das du mich blöd anmachst, geht mich das wohl etwas an!", fauchte ich. „Merkst du nicht, dass ich nicht darüber reden will?", fauchte er zurück. Er lief an mir vorbei, um zu Kim und Viola zu gehen. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich weinte und fluchte definitiv zu viel. In der Ferne sah ich zwei Personen auf uns zukommen. Als sie näher kamen erkannte ich, dass es Melody und Iris waren. Das war meine Chance! Da die anderen drei noch mit dem Suchen eines Waldbewohners beschäftigt waren, rannte ich auf die beiden zu. „Ich muss auf der Stelle mit dir reden, Melody!", herrschte ich sie an. Sie grinste spöttisch. „Ich wüsste nicht worüber". Sie versuchte, sich an mich vorbei zu quetschen. Ich stellte mich ihr in den Weg. „Sofort!", zischte ich. Iris wurde blass. „Schon okay Melody, ich suche schon mal alleine weiter", sagte sie und huschte davon. Melody funkelte mich böse an.


	14. Zicke, Zacke, Liebesattacke

„Dann sag an. Was willst du von mir?". Ich funkelte böse zurück. „Was hast du Nathaniel erzählt?". Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Wir haben uns nur nett unterhalten", sagte sie höhnisch. „Das sah für mich aber ganz anders aus!". Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Du hast uns beobachtet?". Diesmal lächelte ich spöttisch. „Ist ja nicht schwer, wenn ihr mitten auf der Lichtung stehen bleibt!". Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Zum letzten mal jetzt. Was hast du Nathaniel erzählt?". Ich wurde immer wütender. „Wie schon gesagt, wir haben uns nur nett unterhalten", beharrte sie. Ich lachte. „Ich bezweifle, dass er die Unterhaltung genauso nett fand wie du!". Sie spuckte mir vor die Füße. Miststück! Ich packte sie und drückte sie gegen einen Baum. Sie schluckte. „WAS hast du ihm gesagt?". Meine Stimme war nur noch ein knurren. „Etwas, was schon längst hätte gesagt werden sollte", knurrte sie zurück. Ich prustete los. „Ach süß. Hast du ihm gesagt das ich dir an den Haaren gezogen habe gestern Abend und du anschließend noch von Rosa und mir festgehalten wurdest?", lachte ich immer noch. „Wenn ja, dann ist das echt arm!". Ihr Gesicht wurde nicht rot, sondern schon fast lila, so wütend war sie. Ich lachte noch immer. „Nein, ich hab ihm etwas viel besseres erzählt!", fauchte sie. Ich schluckte. Irgendetwas in mir rebellierte. „Was?". Ich drückte sie nochmal mit voller Wucht gegen den Baum. „Ich hab ihm von deiner kleinen Odyssee heute Morgen erzählt!". Ich guckte sie mit großen Augen an. Melody hingegen hatte ihr hämisches Grinsen wiedergefunden. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!", sagte ich schnippisch, nachdem ich meine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Och doch, das weißt du ganz genau!", höhnte sie. „Du und Castiel, heute Morgen, Dusche!". Sie stieß mich weg und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Baum. „Du lügst doch", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Schmerzlich stellte ich fest, dass sich das Blatt gewendet und Melody jetzt die Oberhand gewonnen hatte. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nicht lüge!", sagte sie ruhig. „Woher weißt du das?". Tränen stiegen mir wieder in die Augen, die ich versuchte zu unterdrücken. Das letzte was ich jetzt wollte war, das Melody mich heulen sah. „Es ist doch egal, woher ich das weiß", sagte sie überheblich. „ Das einzige was zählt ist, das ich dir gegenüber jetzt ein Ass im Ärmel habe!". Sie kicherte. Ich versuchte sie zu packen zu kriegen, doch diesmal war sie schneller. Sie windete sich schnell aus meinem Griff raus und drückte mich gegen den Baum. Der Aufprall ließ einen fiesen Schmerz durch mein Rücken ziehen. Ich keuchte. „Betrachte es als einen Akt der Nächstenliebe, das ich nur Nathaniel davon erzählt habe und nicht Mr. Faraize oder Mr. Boris!", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. Ich versuchte sie wegzudrücken, aber es gelang mir nicht. „So interpretierst du also Nächstenliebe?", giftete ich. Sie funkelte mich böse an. „Für mich bedeutet Nächstenliebe, dass du allgemein deine Klappe hältst, auch Nathaniel gegenüber. Endlich schaffte ich es sie wegzustoßen. Sie taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Natürlich habe ich das Nathaniel erzählt. Schließlich will ich ihn ja für mich alleine haben", sagte sie überheblich. Diesmal spuckte ich ihr vor die Füße. „Und wenn du schlau bist, hältst du dich in Zukunft von ihm fern, bevor ich es mir doch noch überlege es den Lehrern zu erzählen!", fauchte sie. Meine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. „Damit kommst du nicht durch!", war das einzige, was mir noch einfiel. Sie grinste. „Mein Angebot steht. Sei nicht so blöd und verscherze es dir. Es steht viel auf dem Spiel". „Und was?". „Deine Achtung in den Augen der Lehrer, deine Achtung in den Augen deiner Mitschüler…", zählte sie auf. Dieses dumme Miststück! „War es das?", fragte sie schnippisch. Ich schluckte. „Gut!". Sie flippte ihr Haar in meine Richtung und drehte mir dann den Rücken zu und lief zu Iris. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich und lief meine Wange hinunter. Ich war noch nie so erniedrigt worden.


	15. Du verstehst mich nicht!

Langsam schlurfte ich zu den anderen zurück. Nathaniel saß auf einem umgeknickten Baum und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Kim und Viola hatten ihre Jacken auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und saßen im Schneidersitz drauf. „Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Kim. „Wir haben ein voll süßes Foto von einem Eichhörnchen gemacht". Sie hielt mir ihr Handy hin. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst so blass aus!", fragte Viola. Nathaniel drehte sich kurz zu uns um, drehte sich aber auch genauso schnell wieder weg. „Alles okay", log ich. Die beiden musterten mich, beließen es aber dabei. „Okay, die nächste Aufgabe lautet zum Fluss zu gehen und einen großen Stein einsammeln", lass Kim vor. Nathaniel sprang von dem Baum runter und lief Kim und Viola hinterher. Ich musste auf jeden fall nochmal mit ihm reden, Melody hin oder her. Ich sputete mich ein wenig, und schloss zu Nathaniel auf. „Können wir jetzt reden?", fragte ich ihn hoffnungsvoll. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um, die Hände in der Hosentasche. „Die siehst mitgenommen aus!", stellte er nüchtern fest. „Hast du mit Melody gesprochen?". Ich nickte. „Hat sie dir das gesagt, was sie mir erzählt hat?". Wieder nickte ich. „Dann wüsste ich nicht, was es noch groß zu besprechen gibt!". Er wollte sich zum gehen umdrehen. Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Hör mir doch bitte zu", flehte ich. Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. In ihnen lag eine Mischung aus Trauer und Wut. Seine Stimmte bebte. „Was willst du mir schon groß sagen?". Seine Stimme bebte jetzt noch mehr. „ Vielleicht das es dir leid tut, das du mit Castiel rumgemacht hast? Oder das es dir leid tut, dass ich das über Melody erfahren musste? Oder das es dir leid tut, das du in mir die Hoffnung geschürt hast, ich könnte für dich mehr sein als nur ein Freund?". Bei seiner letzten Frage versagte seine Stimme. Traurig, blickte er mich an. „Nathaniel...", war das einzige was ich dazu sagen konnte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und löste dann meinen Griff. Panik ergriff mich. Er drehte sich jetzt vollständig um und lief in Richtung Fluss, wo Kim und Viola damit beschäftigt waren, einen möglichst großen Stein zu finden. Die Panik kroch mittlerweile durch jede Ader meines Körpers. Adrenalin breitete sich aus. „Du selbst hast mich doch auch belogen", rief ich ihm hinterher.


	16. Der Kampf der Geschlechter

Meine Gedanken wirbelten. Mein Puls raste. Ich wusste nicht was ich hier tat! Er drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Ich habe was?", fragte er ungläubig. „Du weißt ganz genau was du getan hast!", blaffte ich ihn an. Entweder verstand er wirklich nur Bahnhof oder mein plötzlicher Gefühlsumbruch verwirrte ihn. Ich tendierte zu letzterem. „Du selber hast doch auch was mit Melody am laufen"; warf ich ihm vor. „M-mit Melody?". Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er war sichtlich geschockt. „Ja mit Melody!". Ich war stocksauer. „Ihr habt im Bus mega eng zusammen gesessen und im Restaurant sogar Händchen gehalten. Denkst du wirklich ich merke das nicht?". Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht zu schreien begann. Ich zitterte. Nathaniel schien es langsam zu dämmern. „Das ähm…das war doch nur…", stammelte er. Ich merkte, wie mein Gesicht wieder heiß wurde. „Du denkst du hast das Recht sauer wegen mir und Castiel zu sein, aber du selbst bist nichts besser!", schnaubte ich ihn an. „L-lass mich doch erklären!". Darauf hatte ich aber keine Lust. „Vergiss es mein Freund", sagte ich beleidigt. „Ich darf mich nicht rechtfertigen, also brauchst du das auch nicht. Gleiches recht für alle!". Er guckte mich noch immer mit großen Augen an. Ich warf ihm schnippisch eine Kusshand zu und stürmte an ihn vorbei, Richtung Fluss. Mein Puls war wieder wie der eines Rennpferdes. Trotzig setzte ich mich hin, zog die Schuhe aus und ließ die Füße im Wasser baumeln. Ich beruhigte mich etwas. „Was hältst du von diesem Prachtexemplar?", fragte Kim mich triumphierend. Sie drückte mir einen faustgroßen Brocken in die Hand. „Toll!", sagte ich matt und warf ihr den Stein wieder zu. „Ernsthaft jetzt. Was ist los?". Eindringlich sah sie mich an. „Frag lieber nicht. Ich würde euch nur die Laune verderben". Sie guckte mich mittleidig an und umarmte mich. Dann gesellte sie sich wieder zu Viola. In meinem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Nathaniel gegen einen Baumstamm trat. Ich hatte großen Mist gebaut. Seufzend nahm ich mir einen Stock und begann, in den Steinen im seichten Wasser rumzustochern. Die Klassenfahrt entwickelte sich langsam aber sicher zu einem Albtraum. Ich grub mit meinen Stock einen besonders schönen und großen Stein hervor, den ich Kim zuwarf. „Ist der gut?", fragte ich sie. Kim und Viola grinsten. „Genehmigt!".


	17. Zwei Mädels in einem Zelt

Viola lass die letzte Aufgabe vor. „Findet heraus, wie alt das Forsthaus ist und notiert das Alter. Dort warten wir auch auf euch.". „Super fast geschafft!", freute Kim sich. Wir machten uns auf den Weg Richtung Forsthaus. Zum Glück war es ausgeschildert. Mr. Faraize und Mr. Boris erwarteten uns lächelnd. „Sind wir die Ersten?", fragte Viola. „Wenn ihr jetzt noch schnell die letzte Antwort notiert, dann ja!", sagte Mr. Boris. Mr. Faraize runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich solltet ihr Zweierteams bilden.". „Das sind wir!", warf Kim ein. „Maike und Nathaniel sind ein Team und Viola und ich". Die Lehrer nickten. Wir machten uns also daran das Forsthaus zu erkunden. Wir fanden keine Besuchertafel, geschweige denn ein Informationsbrett. Anschließend liefen wir zweimal um das Haus herum. Immer noch nichts! „Wollen die uns verarschen!", fragte Kim leicht gereizt. „Das glaube ich nicht. Irgendwo muss es stehen, wir gucken bloß nicht gründlich genug." Also liefen wir nochmal ums Haus. „Nichts!", sagte Kim. „Guckt mal nach oben", sagte Nathaniel leise. Ein Stückchen über uns war ein Stein mit der Aufschrift „Anno 1889" angebracht. „Da hätten wir ja lange suchen können!", beschwerte sich Kim. Viola notierte es und wir gaben die Zettel bei den Lehrern ab. „Sehr gut alle zusammen", lobte uns Mr. Boris. „ich denke wir machen eine Ausnahme, wenn wir euch vieren zusammen den Preis geben. Wenn man ein Auge zudrückt wart ihr ja zwei Zweierteams!", zwinkerte er. So langsam trudelten auch die anderen ein. „Was ist denn nun der Preis?", fragte Alexy. Mr. Faraize stellte eine Truhe vor uns ab. „Guckt rein", forderte er uns auf. Kim öffnete sie vorsichtig. In ihr lagen ein großes Tuch und mehrere Stangen. „Ein Zelt?", fragte Kim ungläubig. „Ganz viele Zelte!", sagte Mr. Boris und kramte die Restlichen hinter einem Baum hervor. Das war wirklich mal eine Überraschung! „Ich weiß, ich weiß, die Direktorin wollte das nicht, aber von einer Nacht werden wir schon nicht sterben! Außerdem ist es recht schön hier und das Wetter soll gut bleiben!". Alle bis auf Amber und ihr Gefolge waren begeistert. „Die Zeltverteilung bleibt die gleiche wie bei den Containern", ermahnte Mr. Faraize. Rosa und ich schnappten uns eines und begannen, es ein wenig abseits der Gruppe aufzubauen. Ich wollte so weit weg von Nathaniel und Melody wie es nur ging.


	18. Die Intrige

„Ihr wart richtig schnell fertig", zwitscherte sie. „Du und Nathaniel seit ein gutes Team!". Der Damm, den ich im Laufe der Schnitzeljagd aufgebaut hatte und der meine Gefühle im Zaun halten sollte, bröckelte. Ich schluckte. „Ich hab es von weiten gesehen, wie er dich bei dem Lindenbaum hochgehoben hat. Das war so süß! Kim und Viola sind übrigens der gleichen Meinung!". Der Damm brach. Alle die aufgestauten Gefühle, die Wut auf Nathaniel, der Hass auf Melody und die Verzweiflung wegen Castiel sprudelten hervor. Wieder rannten Tränen an meinen Wangen herab. „Oh Rosa, ich habe Mist gebaut", schluchzte ich. Sie streichelte meinen Arm. „Nana, so schlimm wird es nicht sein!", versuchte sie mich zu trösten. „Doch! Das kann man nicht schön reden, was ich alles verbockt habe", heulte ich. „Willst du drüber reden?". Ich nickte. Wieder einmal erzählte ich ihr alles was passiert war und wieder einmal hörte sie jede Sekunde aufmerksam zu. Zwischendurch verlor ich immer mal wieder meine Stimme und begann zu weinen oder bekam einen Wutausbruch, wenn ich gerade von Melody sprach, aber ich schaffte es mit hängen und würgen die Geschichte so zu erzählen, das Rosa sie nachvollziehen konnte. Wieder streichelte sie meinen Arm. „Du bist wirklich einmalig! Ich kenne niemanden der so viel Pech hat wie du!", sagte sie während sie mich in den Arm nahm. Inzwischen wurde es dunkler und die Lehrer begannen, den Grill aufzubauen, die Glühwürmchen tanzten. „Weißt du was mir am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitet?", fragte sie mich. „Was denn?", jammerte ich in ihr T-shirt. „Woher Melody das mit dir und Castiel weiß!". Ich blickte sie an. „Es gibt nur zwei logische Erklärungen dafür. Die erste ist, sie war diejenige die reinkam und hat ihn dann aus deiner Dusche huschen sehen oder so…", sie machte eine bedeutende Pause. „Oder?", fragte ich. „Oder…Castiel hat es ihr erzählt!".


	19. Die Verschwörung der Idioten

Das Schlug ein wie eine Bombe. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Naja möglich wäre es doch, oder nicht?". „Was hätte er denn für einen Grund?". Rosa legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist natürlich so eine Sache!", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Also Angeberei kann es nicht gewesen sein. Dafür ist definitiv zu wenig passiert", sagte ich. Meine Lebensgeister fanden langsam den Weg zu mir zurück. „ Vielleicht wollte er ihr unter die Nase reiben, wie weit er schon bei dir gekommen ist, sie aber noch nicht bei Nathaniel!", philosophierte Rosa. Ich zog eine Grimasse. „Das wäre echt armselig von ihm!". Rosa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es doch selber nicht", verteidigte sie sich. In einiger Entfernung saß Nathaniel und lass ein Buch. Als er bemerkte dass wir zu ihm guckten stand er auf und lief zu Kentin, der gerade ein Zelt aufbaute. „Deine Moralpredigt muss echt gesessen haben, Maike!". „Das war keine Moralpredigt, sondern ein klitzekleiner Wutausbruch", verteidigte ich mich. Rosa guckte mich an. „So klein!", zeigte ich mit meinen Fingern. „ Moralpredigt und Wutausbruch hin oder her. Du musst dich bei ihm entschuldigen!", sagte sie überlegen. „Dann sollte er das auch tun. Schließlich hat er angefangen rum zu zicken!", sagte ich schnippisch. Sie zeigt mir einen Vogel. „Er kann doch nicht wirklich war dafür. Melody hat ihn angestachelt. Du hast nur deinen Frust an ihn ausgelassen!". Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf. Ich hasste es wenn sie Recht hatte! „ Und wie soll ich das bitteschön anstellen? Er will ja nicht mit mir reden!". „Kann ich nach der Aktion nachvollziehen!". „Das hat er vorher auch schon nicht", fauchte ich sie an. Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus. „Ernsthaft jetzt, Rosa!". Sie ließ sich neben mich fallen. „Schreib ihm doch einen Brief und schieb ihn ihm heimlich unter!". Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist ja fast so feige, wie über SMS Schluss zu machen". „Hast du eine andere Wahl?". Ich seufzte. „Siehst du, damit hat sich die Frage ja erledigt!". Ich kramte in meiner Tasche herum, um Block und Stift zu suchen, dabei viel mein Blick auf eine Blüte, die aus meinem Buch rausguckte. Meine Eingeweide rebellierten und in meinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß in der Größe eines Medizinballes. Schnell machte ich meine Tasche wieder dicht. „Was soll ich denn überhaupt schreiben?", fragte ich leicht entmutigt. „Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit!". Rosa guckte mich eindringlich an und zog mich dann auf die Füße. „Wir essen erstmal was. Mit leerem Magen denkt es sich nicht so gut". Sie schob mich in Richtung Grillplatz.


	20. Schön, dass es dich gibt

Die meisten unserer Mitschüler waren schon eingetrudelt und verteilten Teller und Besteck, während Mr. Boris die ersten Würstchen auf den Grill legte. Mein Magen begann zu knurren, ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen. „Könntest du ein paar Servietten verteilen?", fragte Charlotte mich schnippisch und drückte mir sogleich welche in die Hand. Also lief ich von Tisch zu Tisch und tat was mir geheißen, froh etwas zu tun zu haben, was mich ablenkte. „Habt du und Melody euch wieder vertragen?", wurde ich von der Seite angesprochen. Es war Iris. „Es ist alles gut", log ich. Ich heulte und fluchte nicht nur zu viel, sondern log auch definitiv zu oft. „Das freut mich zu hören!", sagte Iris jetzt viel lockerer. „Manchmal kann man einen Streit aber nicht umgehen", sagte ich mehr zu mir selber als zu Iris. „Was dagegen wenn du gleich neben mir sitzt? Wir haben uns kaum unterhalten seitdem wir hier sind". Dankend nahm ich an. Ich würde noch kirre werden, wenn ich weiterhin nur Rosa oder Kim zum Quatschen hätte. Viola war zwar eine gute Zuhörerin, aber mehr war da auch nicht drin. Die Sonne war mittlerweile komplett untergegangen. Nur die Glühwürmchen und die Funken des Grills erleuchteten ein wenig die Luft. Es war ein richtig schöner Spätfrühlingsabend! „Würstchen sind fertig!", rief Mr. Boris. Ich ließ mich in den Stuhl neben Iris fallen. Rosa saß zu meiner anderen Seite. Während Rosa jedes Mal versuchte, mir irgendwelche Tipps für meinen Brief an Nathaniel unterzujubeln, empfand ich die Gesellschaft von Iris als deutlich angenehmer. Sie hatte zwar auch den Verdacht, dass es bei mir den ein oder anderen Jungen geben könnte, da Melody sich bei ihr ausgeheult hatte nach der Aktion im Toilettenhäuschen, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war. Stattdessen quatschten wir über sämtliche andere Dinge, wie z.B. die Enttäuschung über den Containerplatz oder wir überlegten, was die Lehrer sich wohl für Morgen ausgedacht haben könnten. Eine Weile saßen wir auch einfach stillschweigend da und aßen. Seit unserer Ankunft hier war ich nicht mehr so locker und relaxed gewesen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine tonnenschwere Last kurzzeitig von meinen Schultern gefallen, als wäre nichts passiert und alles wäre so normal wie vor der Klassenfahrt. Nach dem Essen ließ ich mich in meinem Stuhl nach hinten sacken und betrachtete die Sterne. Ich fand sie schon immer wunderschön, aber heute funkelten sie besonders intensiv. Ich seufzte. In meinem Kopf spielte sich bei ihrem Schein wieder ein Zitat aus Northanger Abbey ab. _„Da sie mit sich ins reine gekommen war und ihr Entschluss feststand, dass sie in Zukunft stets mit größter Vernunft urteilen und handeln würde, hatte sie nun nichts weiter zu tun, als sich zu vergeben und glücklicher denn je zu sein."_. Ich lächelte selig. Auch Catherine hatte eine riesen Dummheit begangen und trotzdem hatte Henry ihr verzeihen können. Mein Blick schweifte von den Sternen zu Nathaniel. Er saß in einiger Entfernung zu mir. Melodys Hand ruhte auf seiner, er sah mitgenommen aus. Plötzlich wusste ich was ich zu schreiben hatte! Ich nickte Rosa zu und verschwand.


	21. Ich bleibe so scheiße wie ich bin

_„__Nathaniel…"_, setzte ich an. _„Ich weiß dass ich heute viel Mist gebaut habe, der schwer zu verzeihen ist und dennoch hoffe ich, dass du das kannst. Ich streite nicht ab, dass die Odyssee mit Castiel ihren Reiz auf mich hatte und dennoch ging diese Aktion nicht von mir aus, sondern von ihm. Ich weiß, dass sich das jetzt wie ein kläglicher Versuch mich wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken anhören muss, aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Er hat sich Eintritt zu meiner Kabine verschafft und mich überrumpelt. Ich selber wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen zu ihm in die Kabine zu gehen! Egal was Melody dir auch erzählt haben mag, ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, durch so eine Aktion unsere Freundschaft zu gefährden, dafür bist du mir einfach als Freund zu wichtig. Ich hoffe das kannst du mir verzeihen. Ich entschuldige mich auch für meinen Wutausbruch heute Nachmittag. Ich hätte dir deine Gefühle für Melody nicht vorhalten dürfen, da es mich ja schließlich auch nichts angeht. Aber deine plötzliche Abneigung hat mich sehr getroffen und das Resultat war nun mal eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Aber Menschen machen eben Fehler, stimmts? Ich hoffe dein Meinung über mich ist unverändert geblieben und falls nicht bleibt nur zu sagen, dass ich dies sehr bedaure. Deine Freundin Maike!". _Ich faltete den Zettel sorgfältig und schlich heimlich zu seinem und Kentins Zelt nachdem ich mich versichert hatte, dass sie Jungs noch am Grillplatz waren. Leise machte ich mich am Zelt zu schaffen. Wo konnte ich den Brief am besten hinlegen das er, und auch nur er, den am besten fand? „Was soll das werden?". Ich fuhr zusammen. „Das ist soweit ich weiß nicht dein Zelt!". Hinter mir war, ohne dass ich es bemerkte, Castiel aufgetaucht. „Ich habe etwas für Nathaniel!", schnauzte ich ihn an. Den Zettel stopfte ich heimlich in meine Gesäßtasche. „Und was?", fragte er grinsend. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!". Er stellte sich direkt vor mich und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich denke, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an!", sagte er und küsste mich. Diesmal waren seine Küsse weniger zärtlich, sondern eher fordernd. Ich versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, was aber nicht funktionierte. Er drückte sich nur noch fester an mich. Ich spürte sein Herz unter seinem Shirt pochen. Seine Hände rutschten meinen Rücken hinunter und umklammerten meine Hüften. Im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen, empfand ich das nun nicht mehr als angenehm. Seine Hände rutschten noch ein Stück weiter nach unten und bekamen meinen Hintern zu fassen, ich schaffte es endlich ihn wegzudrücken. Er grinste mich hämisch an und hielt etwas zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger hoch. Mein Zettel! „Was ist das?", fragte er höhnisch und faltete ihn auseinander. „Gib das sofort wieder her!", schrie ich ihn an und versuchte, das kleine Stückchen Papier aus seiner Hand zu reißen, ohne Erfolg. „Du hast die kleine Odyssee mit mir also genossen!", sagte er grinsend, während er den Zettel lass. Ich lief rot an! „Die Sache mit „du bist mir als Freund zu wichtig und „Die Aktion ging von ihm aus", streichen wir aber noch, oder?", fragte er schnippisch. „Und was wenn nicht?", fragte ich wütend und versuchte erneut, ihm den Zettel aus der Hand zu reißen. Er grinste mich böse an. „Dann wird die liebe, kleine Melody erfahren, dass du trotz ihrer Drohung noch hinter ihm her bist!". „Was…aber wie…", stammelte ich. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Hatte Rosa vorhin recht gehabt? Wieder grinste er und drückte mir erneut einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Was ist hier los?". Nathaniel kam mit Kentin im Schlepptau zum Zelt gelaufen. Er guckte erst mich an, dann Castiel. „Darf ein Paar nicht mal für fünf Minuten alleine sein?", grinste Castiel. „Paar?". In Nathaniels Blick kehrte die Traurigkeit zurück. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst?", heulte ich. „Und wie ist es dann?", fragte er gekränkt. Kentin legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog ihn wieder Richtung Grillplatz. Castiels Grinsen war nur noch eine fiese Grimasse. Ich schaffte es endlich Castiel den Zettel zu entreißen. „Ich wollte dir das hier geben", ich drückte Nathaniel meinen Brief in die Hand, „aber du glaubst ja lieber der Lüge dieses Idioten!". Ich rannte davon, damit niemand mich heulen sah.


	22. Gefährliche Täuschung

Ich verkroch mich heulend in unserem Zelt. Ich wollte niemanden sehen und mit niemanden sprechen! Wie konnte ich mich in Castiel nur so täuschen? Erst tat er so, als würde er sich wirklich für mich interessieren und dann steckte er mit Melody unter einer Decke! Aber warum nur? Ich schluchzte noch lauter und zog meine Knie an mein Kinn. Wie dumm ich gewesen war das nicht zu bemerken! Meine Alarmglocken hätten schon klingeln müssen, als Rosa ihre Theorie über die Beiden geäußert hatte. Ich schniefte. Und wie dumm ich gewesen war, mir die Sache in der Dusche gefallen zu lassen! Nathaniel verzeiht mir das bestimmt niemals und hält mich jetzt bestimmt für ein Flitchen. Ich pfefferte mein Buch in die Ecke vom Zelt. Scheiß auf Austen! Warum hatten ihre Heldinnen immer Glück und ich so ein Pech? Wann war ich endlich die Heldin meiner Geschichte? Nun sah ich, dass die Elfenblume aus dem Buch gefallen war. Ich schluckte einen Kloß runter und wischte eine Träne weg. Vorsichtig legte ich die Blume zurück zwischen die Seiten. Ach Nathaniel! Gegen Mitternacht viel ich wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Ich rannte wieder den unendlich langen Korridor mit den Verließen entlang und öffnete wieder die riesige Tür. Auch fand ich Nathaniel wieder an den Pfahl gefesselt, doch dieses Mal war es nicht Melody, die ihm den Speer durch den Rücken rammte, sondern Castiel. Dann kam auch er mit dem Speer auf mich zu gelaufen, wie es im Traum zuvor Melody getan hatte, doch dieses Mal war sie es, die mich festhielt. Ich konnte mich nicht losreißen! „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde etwas für dich empfinden?". Beide lachten höhnisch, bevor Castiel mir den Speer direkt durch mein Herz bohrte. Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf und merkte, wie jemand mir den Arm streichelte. „Es ist alles gut!", sagte Rosa sanft. „Was ist los?". „Du hast im Schlaf geschrien!". Ich ließ mich zurück fallen. „Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall, stimmts?". „Wenn du wüsstest!", sagte sie und legte sich auch wieder hin. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich den Rest der Nacht kein Auge mehr zugemacht hatte.


	23. Und Gott sprach: Wir müssen reden!

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Zelte schon sehr früh abgebrochen und hastig gefrühstückt, denn die Lehrer wollten mit uns zu einem nahe gelegenen See fahren. Rosa und ich beeilten uns noch mehr als die anderen. Wir wollten bloß weg! ICH wollte bloß weg! Ich ertrug Nathaniels Nähe und Blicke nicht und die von Castiel und Melody schon mal gar nicht. Gerade als ich damit beschäftigt war meine Kleinkrammtasche zu packen klingelte mein Handy. Nanu, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es am Arsch der Welt ein Handynetz gab! Es waren meine Eltern. Mr. Faraize hatte ihnen mittlerweile von dem kleinen Zwischenfall erzählt. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", dröhnte die Stimme meines Vaters. Wieder begann ich zu heulen. Warum war ich in letzter Zeit nur so nah am Wasser gebaut? „Oh Schätzchen, was ist denn los?", fragte er jetzt besorgt. Also versuchte ich auch meinen Eltern nochmal die Kurzfassung meiner Tragödie zu erzählen. Die Duschaktion mit Castiel erwähnte ich natürlich nicht! „Ach Schatz, sollen wir dich abholen?". „Ihr wollt aus Brasilien hier her kommen?", fragte ich ungläubig. Meine Eltern waren Bankiers und oft unterwegs, weshalb ich die meiste Zeit bei meiner Tante war. „Für dich würden wir alles tun!". Ich konnte wieder etwas lächeln. „Nicht nötig. Rosa hat hier alles im Griff. Also keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen!". Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich, wie meine Eltern vielsagende Blicke tauschten. „Wie du meinst Schätzchen!", sagte mein Vater nur, „aber ne Woche Hausarrest gibt es trotzdem wenn du wieder da bist.". Ich zog eine Grimasse. „Hab ich wohl verdient, oder?", fragte ich, aber mein Vater hatte schon aufgelegt. Ich kramte mein Handy wieder in die Tasche. Die waren nie da und dann versuchten sie plötzlich von Brasilien aus autoritär zu sein, ts ts! Wir sattelten unser Equipment und latschten durch den Wald, wobei Rosa und ich der Gruppe hinterher trotteten. Wer weiß, wer alles von dieser Peinlichkeit Wind bekommen hatte! „Glaubst du, Nathaniel hat sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht den Brief zu lesen?", fragte ich niedergeschlagen. „Wenn er etwas von dir hält, dann hat er das gemacht!". Ich ließ die Ohren hängen. „Wenn er das überhaupt noch tut! Ich hab viel zu viel Mist gebaut.". Rosa streichelte mir den Rücken. „Das war nichts, was man nicht verzeihen kann!". „Und warum versucht er schon den ganzen Morgen mich so wenig wie möglich anzugucken?". „Er weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, wie er reagieren soll!". „Er hast mich, Rosa!", jammerte ich. Sie seufzte. „Ihr solltet euch beide Mal wie Erwachsene verhalten!", sagte sie genervt. „Er sollte sich nicht so anstellen, weil ihr ja schließlich nicht zusammen seit und du ihm demnach auch nicht betrogen hast oder so…und du solltest aufhören dich in Selbstmittleid zu ertränken! Mensch Maike, jeder macht mal Fehler. Auch du!". Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. „Das ist die bis jetzt dämlichste Klassenfahrt überhaupt!", schmollte ich. „Die Klassenfahrt kann da nichts für. Es liegt alleine an dir, was du daraus machst!". „Wie viele Glückskekse wohl für diese Weisheit ihr Leben lassen mussten?". Sie knuffte mich in die Seite. Genau in diesem Moment drehte Castiel sich zu uns um und grinste mich an. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus, woraufhin er sich mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen wieder umdrehte. Damit war auch das letzte bisschen Selbstachtung was ich noch hatte, in den Keller gegangen. Endlich kamen wir wieder am Containerpark an. Mr. Faraize gab uns zehn Minuten um uns fertig zu machen und die Taschen zu packen. Rosa und ich wollten zu unserem Container hasten, als ich am Handgelenk zurückgehalten wurde. Der Bernstein funkelte traurig. „Können wir reden?", fragte er leise. Ich war verdutzt. „Ähm…können wir das im Bus oder am See klären? Ich muss mich noch fertig machen!". Er nickte und schlurfte dann davon. Ich rannte zu Rosa und donnerte die Tür hinter mir zu. „Nathaniel will mit mir reden", sagte ich mit klopfenden Herzen. „Dann hat er wahrscheinlich den Brief gelesen!", sagte sie nüchtern, während sie ihren Koffer durchsuchte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das als gut oder schlecht deuten soll, das er so plötzlich mit mir reden will!", sagte ich. „Sei froh, dass er mittlerweile reden will und dich nicht weiterhin im Ungewissen lässt!". Sie hatte mal wieder Recht. Ich zog schnell meinen lila Bikini mit den Perlen an und stopfte ein Handtuch und Sonnencreme in meine Tasche. „Sehr süß!", sagte Rosa begeistert. Wir zogen uns schnell was drüber und gingen zum Bus. Einige Schüler saßen schon und so bahnten wir uns unseren Weg zu den hinteren Bänken. Ich setzte mich auf der Rückbank in die Ecke und Rosa rutschte in den Sitz neben mich um zu verhindern, das Castiel oder sonst jemand Nathaniels Platz einnimmt. Als Nathaniel schließlich mit Kentin im Schlepptau ankam, winkte sie die beiden Jungs nach hinten und wanderte eine Reihe vor mich. Kentin zwinkerte mir kurz zu und ließ sich dann in den Sitz neben Rosa fallen. Nathaniel nahm neben mir Platz.


	24. Die Macht der Rhetorik

„Du weißt dass ich die Schule wechseln kann wenn Melody rausfindet, das ich mit dir geredet habe!", sagte ich nüchtern. „Das hat sich schon alles geklärt!", sagte er. Ich guckte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Iris und Melody haben sich nach dem Streit unterhalten, wobei die Gute sich etwas verplappert hat. Iris wollte nicht, das Melody dich bei den Lehrern anschwärzt und hatte es zu erst mir gesagt!". Ich wusste nicht ob ich froh war, dass Iris mir den Arsch gerettet hatte oder es mir peinlich sein sollte, das Melody Iris die Story von Castiel und mir erzählt hatte. Ich wurde wieder rot. „ich wollte mit dir aber nicht über Melody reden!". Er guckte mich an. „Du willst mir also nicht sagen, dass sie deine Freundin ist?", fragte ich matt. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wie kommst du darauf?". „ Das dichte aufeinander hocken im Bus, das Händchenhalten im Restaurant, zählte ich auf". „Dann hast du in den völlig falschen Momenten hingeguckt!", beschwerte er sich. „ Im Bus ist Melody mir auf die Pelle gerückt und ich konnte nicht weiter wegrutschten, weil ich den Fensterplatz hatte und das im Restaurant war auch kein Händchen halten, sondern ich habe ihre kalten Hände gefühlt, weil sie wieder Kreislaufprobleme hatte!". Ich schluckte, denn irgendetwas sagte mir, ich sollte ihm glauben. Er legte mir den Zettel in den Schoß. „Ich habe ihn gelesen!". Ich nickte. „Ich habe mir fast die ganze Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Ist er wirklich zu dir in die Kabine gekommen?". Wieder nickte ich. „Sagst du heute auch nochmal was?". „Ja, er ist zu mir in die Kabine gekommen und ja, ich fand es im ersten Moment gut und ja, ich hätte es dir als Schülersprecher hinterher sagen müssen weil es ein Regelbruch war aber…", ich schluckte. „Aber?", fragte er. „Aber dann dachte ich mir dass du bestimmt sauer auf mich bist weil du Castiel ja nicht leiden kannst und darum, habe ich die Klappe gehalten!", gestand ich. Er seufzte. „Das ist alles?", fragte er. Ich nickte erneut. „Ja ich war sauer auf dich. Erst dachte ich, es läge wirklich daran, dass du etwas mit Castiel hattest. Aber dann habe ich gemerkt dass es vor allem daran lag, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast, sondern ich es von Melody erfahren musste! Mensch Maike. Wir konnten doch sonst über alles reden!", sagte er enttäuscht. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass ich dich schon an Melody verloren habe. Und darum wollte ich nicht, das du dich durch so eine Aktion noch vollständig von mir distanzierst!". Tränen rollten meine Wange hinunter, die Nathaniel mit seinem Daumen wegwischte. „Wie könnte ich?", fragte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „ Ich schätze, wir waren Opfer von einem Haufen von Missverständnissen!", sagte ich leicht lächelnd. Er nickte. „Verzeihst du mir?". „Natürlich!", sagte er. Er umarmte mich. „Wir reden nicht mehr drüber, okay?", fragte ich. „Eine letzte Frage noch". Erwartungsvoll guckte ich ihn an. „Du wolltest noch nie und unter keinen Umständen etwas von Castiel?". „Ist das so wichtig?". „Für mich ,ja!". Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wie schon gesagt, ich fand seine Nähe in der Kabine zunächst ganz angenehm und interessant aber da waren nie mehr Gefühle für ihn als freundschaftliche Zuneigung!". Er lächelte gedankenversunken und tauschte dann wieder seinen Platz mit Rosa. Ich war so froh, dass er mir verzeihen konnte. Aber noch glücklicher war ich über die Tatsache, dass zwischen ihm und Melody nichts lief!


	25. Sag beim Abschied leise Blödmann

Wir fuhren noch eine kleine Weile und kamen dann an dem See an. Unsere Lehrer hatten nicht übertrieben, es war wirklich wunderschön. Es war ein kleiner, von einem Wald umgebener See. Einige Boote am Ufer und zum trocknen ausgelegte Netze verrieten, das er wohl auch zum Angeln genutzt wird. Auf einem kleinen Sandstreifen breiteten wir unsere Decken und Handtücher aus. Die Lehrer hatten eine große Kühlbox mit Getränken dabei! Rosa und ich legten uns zu Kim und Viola. Irgendwann kamen auch Nathaniel und Kentin dazu. Als ich meine Klamotten abstreifte und im Bikini vor den Jungs stand, wurde Nathaniel noch röter als Castiels Haare! „Der Bikini steht dir wirklich gut!", sagte er. „D-danke!", stammelte ich. „Kentin, kannst du mir kurz helfen, mir den Rücken einzucremen?", fragte Rosa. „Klar, kein Problem!", sagte Kentin und nahm Rosa die Tube aus der Hand. „Brauchst du auch Hilfe?", fragte Nathaniel mich. „Das wäre echt lieb von dir!". Nathaniel nahm mir die Tube aus der Hand und begann, mich vorsichtig einzucremen, als wäre meine Haut zerbrechliches Porzellan. Mein Puls begann wieder zu rasen, wie der eines Rennpferdes. Rosa grinste mich an. Genau in dem Moment als Nathaniel mir mit hochrotem Kopf die Tube wiedergab, schlenderte Castiel an uns vorbei. „Sehr schön machst du das, Blondie!", neckte er Nathaniel. Kentin und ich mussten ihn zurückhalten, damit er sich nicht auf Castiel stürzt. „Darf ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte ich Castiel böse. Er grinste höhnisch und winkte mich hinter sich her. „Muss das sein?", fragte Nathaniel mich. „Ihr könnt ja schon ins Wasser gehen. Ich will nur von ihm Wissen, was die Aktion sollte!". Er nickte und ging mit den anderen zum See. Ich lief erhobenen Hauptes zu Castiel. „Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Freundchen!", fuhr ich ihn an. „Was willst du hören?", fragte er schnippisch. „Alles!". Er grinste überheblich. „Ich habe mich nur an dich ran gemacht weil ich wusste, das ich den Streber damit ärgern konnte! Sonst noch fragen?". Das versetzte mir einen Stich. „Das war alles nur Schauspielerei?", fragte ich kleinlaut. „Nichts für ungut, aber du bist überhaupt nicht mein Typ. An den Hüften zu mollig und obenrum zu wenig!". Er lachte. Die Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht. Dieses Arschloch! „Und warum hast du Melody von der Sache erzählt?". Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Eigentlich ist mir die Sache ihr gegenüber nur versehentlich rausgerutscht. Aber nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie er auf ihren Bericht anspringt, fand ich das ziemlich witzig!". „Wir hätten beide mega Ärger bekommen, wenn das aufgeflogen wäre!", zischte ich ihn an. „Nein DU, hättest Ärger bekommen!". Er lachte. „Sie meinen?", fragte ich irritiert. „Nach deinem Streit mit Melody im Wald, habe ich sie abgefangen. Wir haben uns geeinigt, das ich dich von Nathaniel fernhalte und dafür reitet sie mich nicht in die Scheiße, wenn sie petzt!". Mir stand der Mund offen. „Aber die Sache hat sich jetzt ja erledigt, da Iris ja zu Blondie gelatscht ist und von Melodys Drohung erzählt hat!", knurrte er. „Du blödes, manipulierendes Arschloch!", sagte ich und lief bei ihm weg. Mehr viel mir zu diesem Geständnis nicht ein. Nathaniel saß am Wasser und guckte den anderen drei zu, wie sie im Wasser rumtobten. Als er mich sah sprang er auf und lief mir entgegen. „Alles okay? Du bist so blass!", fragte er. „Er hat gestanden dass die ganze Aktion nur dazu diente, dir einen auszuwischen!". Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Dieses Drecksschwein…!", knurrte er. Beschwichtigend umfasste ich seine Hände. „Ist schon okay. Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben!". Er beruhigte sich etwas und wir gingen zu den anderen. Wir zogen ein Paar Bahnen oder blödelten im Wasser rum, bis uns kalt wurde. Dann gingen wir raus und spielten Frisbee auf dem Sandstreifen und bauten eine kleine Sandburg. Der Nachmittag am See war wirklich schön. Am Abend bauten die Lehrer ein Lagerfeuer auf und zauberten eine riesen Tüte Marshmallows zum Vorschein. Das war so cool! Als wir dann alle am Feuer packte Castiel seine Gitarre aus die er mitgebracht hatte und Lysander sang ein Lied dazu. Alle waren begeisterte, denn Castiel kann, Arschloch hin oder her, echt gut Gitarre spielen und Lysander war eh der beste Sänger an der gesamten Schule. Ein leichter Wind zog auf und obwohl es am Feuer recht warm war, zitterte ich. Nathaniel der neben mir saß, legte einen Arm um mich und zog mich näher an sich heran. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ich jubelte innerlich, das ich Nathaniel endlich so nahe kommen durfte und Melody nicht.


	26. Rush of Love

Nach dem kalorienhaltigen „Abendessen" verteilten sich die Schüler am See, lagen im Sand, spielten Karten oder blieben noch am Feuer sitzen und lauschten der Musik. „Darf ich dich kurz entführen?", flüsterte Nathaniel mir ins Ohr als wir noch am Feuer saßen. Ich rappelte mich auf und guckte ihn an. „Aber hier ist es so schön warm!", sagte ich gespielt entrüstet. Er lächelte. „Ich verbringe aber gerne Zeit mit dir alleine!", flüsterte er zurück, wobei seine Augen im Schein der Flammen glänzten. Dem konnte ich nicht wiederstehen und so stand ich auf. Wir liefen ein Stück in Richtung Wald und blieben bei den Bäumen stehen. Bis auf Kentin und Rosa hat niemand bemerkt, dass wir gegangen sind. Nathaniel lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm und ich stellte mich ihm gegenüber. Im Mondschein leuchteten seine Augen noch schöner als sonst, mein Herz taumelte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du auf so einer miesen Art und Weise erfahren musstest, was Castiel für ein Idiot ist!", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Und mir tut es leid, dass du auf einer so miesen Art erfahren musstest, wie blöd Melody ist!". Er lächelte verlegen. „Ich wusste schon die ganze Zeit, dass sie etwas von mir will aber ich hätte nie gedacht, das sie dafür über Leichen gehen würde". „Sie mag dich nun mal sehr gerne!", flüsterte ich. „Ja, nur leider ist sie überhaupt nicht mein Typ". Ich blickte ihn an. Langsam bewegte er sich vom Baum weg und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Er streichelte mir sanft über die Wange. „Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist?", flüsterte er. „Nathaniel…", doch bevor ich weiterreden konnte, drückte er schon seine Lippen auf meine. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzten Samba. Er umschlang meine Taille und drückte mich fester an sich, während ich mich mit meinen Händen in seinen Haaren festkrallte. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt! Er zog mir mein Oberteil über den Kopf und fuhr mit seinen Fingern meinen Rücken wieder zu den Hüften hinunter. Es kitzelte ein wenig, ich kicherte. Nathaniel packte mich an den Hüften, wirbelte mich herum und drückte mich gegen den Baum. Seine Hände drückten sich zu beiden Seiten meines Gesichtes gegen den Stamm, seine Augen glühten. „Bin ich genauso gut wie der Rotschopf?", fragte er amüsiert. „Nein besser!", murmelte ich, während ich ihn küsste. Meine Hände wanderten unter sein Shirt und tasteten vorsichtig seinen Bauch und seine Brust ab. Er war genauso muskulös wie Castiel, wenn nicht sogar etwas mehr! Ich streifte ihm auch sein Shirt ab und zog ihn am mich. Er war so warm, er glühte fast. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir da standen und uns küssten, aber nach einer Weile löste Nathaniel seine Lippen von meinen und strich mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Du bist das schönste Mädchen, was ich je gesehen habe. Melody ist ein Nichts, im Vergleich zu dir!", flüsterte er und drückte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen!". Er guckte mich etwas verdutzt an. „Und was?", fragte er mich. Ich atmete einmal tief aus und ein. „Nath ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit!". So, jetzt war es raus. Ich habe Nathaniel noch nie zuvor so breit lächeln gesehen. Seine Augen glänzten wie die Sterne. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich du mich mit diesem Geständnis machst!", sagte er. „Wirklich?". Ich war so erleichtert, dass sich wieder eine Träne lösen wollte, aber ich hielt sie zurück. „ Ich liebe dich schon, seitdem du das erste Mal durch die Tür der Schülervertretung kamst. Es war liebe auf den ersten Blick!", gestand er mir. „Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?". Er lachte leise. „Guck dich doch mal an wie hübsch du bist, das fällt nicht nur mir auf! Deshalb dachte ich, das ich eh keine Chance habe". Wir wurden beide rot. „Dann bleibt ja nur noch eine letzte Frage übrig…", sagte ich leise, während ich mit meinen Fingern seine Arme auf und ab fuhr. „Willst du mit mir gehen?", beendete er meinen Gedankengang. Wir grinsten beide und ein weiterer langer Kuss folgte. „Eine Frage musst du mir doch noch beantworten!", sagte ich nach einer Weile. Er guckte leicht irritiert. „Die da wäre?". „Ich weiß ich sollte nicht weiter in der Sache rumstochern, aber um wen ging der Streit im Bus?". Er rollte die Augen. „Um Melody oder mich?", bohrte ich weiter nach. „Du bist unglaublich!", lachte er und knuffte mich in die Seite. „Der Streit lief ungefähr so ab: Castiel fragte mich ob ich auf dich stehen würde wozu ich nur sagte, dass ihn das nichts angehe. Doch er bohrte immer weiter nach und irgendwann guckte ich ihn nur noch genervt an. Dann meinte er mich ärgern zu können indem er sagte, ich wäre also hinter Melody her". Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Den Rest der Diskussion hast du ja mitbekommen, wo er von der Aktion am Bus gesprochen hat und blablabla!". Ich nickte. „Und wenn du etwas später den Bus betreten hättest, hättest du noch gehört wie ich zu Castiel gesagt hätte, das Melody mich überrumpelt hat und ich letztlich nur nett sein wollte. Aber du musstest mich ja unterbrechen!", er grinste breit und verschränkte die Arme ineinander. Jetzt musste ich auch grinsen und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Wir sollten zurück zu den anderen gehen!", lachte ich.


	27. Kurz bevor das Glück beginnt

Von weitem konnte man schon sehen, dass allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung herrschte. Das fand ich nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, da wir morgen wieder abfahren sollten! „Darf ich dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten?", fragte Nathaniel. „Der da wäre?". „Ich würde dich bitten, es vorerst geheim zu halten, das wir zusammen sind!". „Willst du etwa nicht zu mir stehen?", fragte ich leicht beleidigt. Er guckte mir so verliebt in die Augen, dass es schon fast wehtat. „Glaube mir, am liebsten würde ich es laut herausschreien, dass du zu mir gehörst! Aber überleg doch mal wie Melody, Castiel oder sogar Amber reagieren würden, würden sie davon Wind bekommen". Ich schluckte. „Kentin und Rosa dürfen es gerne erfahren!", grinste er. Genau aufs Stichwort, kam ein kleines Mädchen mit langen, weißen Haaren auf uns zugehüpft und viel erst mir, dann Nathaniel um den Hals. „Ich hatte so im Gefühl bei euch läuft etwas! Bitte sagt mir, mein Gefühl hat sich nicht getäuscht!", sagte sie, während sie von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte. Mittlerweile war auch Kentin dazu gekommen. „Aber an niemanden verraten. Das soll erstmal ein Geheimnis bleiben!", ermahnte ich sie. Das genügte Rosa schon. Quickend viel sie uns wieder um den Hals und Kentin grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.


	28. Ich habe dich geliebet

Wir sattelten unsere Taschen und gingen zurück zum Bus. Sachte, ohne dass jemand es mitbekam, streichte Nathaniel mit einem Finger meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Alle Härchen meines Körpers stellten sich auf und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr mich. Schade, dass wir es geheimhalten mussten. Ich hätte gerne in die Welt hinausgeschrien, dass ich ihn liebte! Ich nahm wieder meinen gewohnten Platz neben Rosa ein und Nathaniel neben Kentin. Während ich mich ans Fenster lehnte, konnte ich Nathaniels Spiegelung im Glass sehen, sein Profil. Seine Nase, die Konturen der Lippen und der Augen und natürlich die Haare. Mein Herz zog sich bei seinem Anblick zusammen. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass dieser wundervolle Mann mir gehörte. Seufzend betrachtete ich die Sterne. Vielleicht war eine Liebe wie in Jane Austen doch möglich? Zwischendurch betrachtete auch er mich im Glass und ab und zu kreuzten sich unsere Blicke auch und wir lächelten uns an. Ansonsten verlief die Fahrt eher langweilig und uninteressant! Als wir beim Campingplatz ankamen, war das Aussteigen mit den vielen Taschen eine echte Herausforderung. Melody konnte es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen mir beim Aussteigen ihre Tasche in den Rücken zu rammen damit ich ins straucheln kam, aber zum Glück stand Kentin schon unten und stützte mich ab. „Danke!", sagte ich ehrlich gemeint. „Nehm dir die Zickerei nicht zu Herzen. Das ist nur verletzter Stolz!", sagte er zwinkernd und ging. „Er kann echt niedlich sein, wenn man das so sagen darf!", sagte Rosa. Ich nickte. Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine Berührung an der Hand. Nathaniel hatte beim Vorbeigehen mit seiner Hand meine gestreift. Er drehte sich kurz um und zwinkerte in meine Richtung. Ich lächelte mit heißen Wangen zurück. Er sah so gut aus! Dann packte Rosa mich am Arm und zehrte mich zu unserem Container mit der Ansage, wir müssten noch Koffer packen. „Ich hab zu viel eingepackt für die vier Tage", seufzte sie. „Du zählst die Rückfahrt als Tag mit?". „Natürlich!", kam nur als Antwort. Ich hatte weniger Probleme mit dem Packen als sie. Schließlich hatte ich deutlich weniger eingepackt und auch nicht alles im Container verteilt. Würden die Lehrer hier rein kommen, würde sie der Schlag treffen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Machst du auf?", fragte Rosa. Vor der Tür stand Kentin. Rosa, die gerade einen BH in der Hand hatte und wegpacken wollte, guckte einmal verschämt auf ihre Hände und verschämt zu Kentin, um letztlich ihren BH in hohen Bogen in die Ecke zu pfeffern, bevor Kentin ganz im Container war. Diesmal war sie es, die rot wurde wie Castiels Haare! „Stör ich?", fragte er schüchtern. „Oh, äh, nö", stotterte Rosa und bewegte sich ein Stück zur Seite, um ihren Unterwäscheberg auf dem Bett zu verbergen. „Ich glaube, wir gehen kurz raus, Kentin!", sagte ich grinsend. Er nickte. „Was gibt's?", fragte ich, als wir vor dem Container standen. „Ich soll dir das hier von Nath geben!", sagte er und streckte mir einen Zettel entgegen. „Hat er Angst das ich beiße, oder warum kommt er nicht selbst?". Kentin musste lachen. „Nein, nein, er ist noch am packen. Deshalb bringe ihn den Zettel vorbei". Ich lächelte. Kentin fasste sich an eine imaginäre Hutkrempe und wollte gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Versprichst du mir etwas?", fragte er leise. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Brich Nathaniel nicht das Herz! Er ist ein netter Kerl und hat viel für dich übrig!", flüsterte er. „Ich verspreche es!", sagte ich ebenso leise. Er nickte und drehte sich nun endgültig um. Vorsichtig faltete ich das Stück Papier auseinander. Es beinhaltete ein Gedicht:

Ich hab dich geliebet...

Ich hab dich geliebet und liebe dich noch!

Und fiele die Welt zusammen,

Aus ihren Trümmern stiegen doch

Hervor meiner Liebe Flammen.

Heinrich Heine (1797-1856)

Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzten wieder Samba. Er hatte mir tatsächlich ein Gedicht von Heine rausgesucht! Ich ging zurück in den Container, ließ mich rücklings auf mein Bett fallen und lass das Gedicht noch gefühlte hundert Mal durch! Ich war mir sicher, dass ich in dieser Nacht keine Albträume haben würde.


	29. Ende der Märchenstunde

Ich hatte Recht behalten und wirklich gut geschlafen, ohne Albträume oder dergleichen. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar traumlos geschlafen! Der Tag versprach schön zu werden und ich freute mich einfach nur darauf nach Hause zu Tantchen zu kommen, auch wenn mir Hausarrest blühte. Also nichts wie zum Bus! Die anderen Schüler waren schon mit Einladen beschäftigt, als Rosa und ich dort aufschlugen. „Habt ihr auch alles mitgenommen? Nachdem ich die Schlüssel abgegeben habe, gibt es kein Zurück mehr!", sagte Mr. Boris. Rosa und ich gaben dem Busfahrer unser Gepäck und quetschten uns wieder durch zur Rückbank. Nach einiger Zeit setzten sich Nathaniel und Kentin wieder vor und Kim und Viola neben uns. Das würde eine entspannte Busfahrt werden! Ich bin nach einer Weile weggenickt und das erste was ich wieder mitbekam war, das Rosa an meinem Arm rüttelte. „Aufwachen, wir sind da!", sagte sie fröhlich. Tatsächlich, stand der Bus vor der Schule. Einige Eltern standen schon da mit ihren Autos um ihre Kinder einzusammeln, darunter auch Tantchen. „Soll ich dir mit deiner Tasche helfen?", fragte Nathaniel mich. „Gerne!". Er packte sie sich und schlenderte mit mir zu Tantchens Auto, wo sie mir sogleich um den Hals viel. „Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen, mein Schatz!", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen!", sagte ich ernst gemeint. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Nathaniel. „Maike, möchtest du mich deinem kleinen Freund nicht vorstellen?", fragte sie etwas zu laut. Nathaniel wurde rot. „Natürlich! Tantchen, das ist Nathaniel, er ist der Schülersprecher hier und Nathaniel, das ist meine Tante", stellte ich die beiden vor. Nathaniel gab ihr höfflich die Hand. „Freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen!", sagte er. Mein Tantchen lächelte gutmütig. „Ich muss los Maike, meine Eltern warten!". „Okay, bis dann!". Er drehte sich um und schlenderte zu einem gigantischen, schwarzen Geländewagen, der in der Nähe stand. „Können wir?", fragte Tantchen. Wir fuhren mit Tempo 70 durch die Innenstadt. Tantchen hatte mir noch einmal ausdrücklich erklärt, das es okay sei wenn man sich zur Wehr setzt, jedoch das körperliche Gewalt nie eine Lösung wäre! Da sie aber kein Fan von Hausarrest war, wurde mir lediglich für einen Monat mein Taschengeld gestrichen. Ich war erleichtert! „Das ist ein sehr netter junger Mann, dieser Nathaniel!", setzte sie nach einer Weile an. „Oh ja, er ist wirklich sehr nett!", bestätigte ich. „Läuft da was zwischen euch?", wollte sie wissen. „Warum fragst du?". „Weil er auf dich steht!", sagte sie gerade heraus. Mir klappte der Mund auf. „Du redest zwei Sätze mit ihm und willst gleich wissen, dass er auf mich steht? Woher?", fragte ich irritiert. Sie lachte. „Seine Augen haben geglänzt, als er dich angesehen hat". „Und?", bohrte ich nach. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Bei Jungs sieht man immer an den Augen ob sie verliebt sind, weil sie dann anfangen zu funkeln, wenn ihre Herzdame in der Nähe ist. Bei Mädchen sieht man es am Lächeln, wenn sie von ihrem Traumjungen sprechen!", belehrte sie mich. Ich war verblüfft was meine Tante als Single aus Leidenschaft alles wusste. „Er sieht außerdem echt gut aus", zwinkerte sie. „Lass ihn dir nicht wegnehmen. Da sind bestimmt noch andere, die Augen im Kopf haben!". Ich sah ein Bild von Melody vor meinem inneren Auge und musste ein Würgen unterbrechen. „War da was zwischen euch auf der Fahrt?", bohrte sie weiter nach. „Du bist echt unglaublich!", sagte ich. Sie grinste mich an und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Fahren. „Ach Tantchen, wenn du nur wüsstest!", dachte ich still bei mir und legte meinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe, während draußen der Großstadtjungle an uns vorbei rauschte.


	30. Maike und der Liebesbrief

Eine ganze Weile war jetzt seit der Klassenfahrt vergangen. In der Schule ging daher alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang bis auf die Tatsache, dass meine Wenigkeit nicht mehr ohne Freund dastand, was natürlich immer noch niemand wusste. Na gut, bis auf Kentin, Alexy und Rosa natürlich! Keuchend kam ich bei der Schule an und stellte mein Rad an der Sporthallenwand ab. Scheiß Gegenwind! Ich kramte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und fand zwei neue Nachrichten. „Bin schon im Bioraum!", schrieb Rosa und „Hast du Mathe schon fertig?", schrieb Kentin. Ich musste innerlich grinsen. Kentin hatte sich zwar ein ganzes Stück verändert, aber eine Niete in Mathe war er immer noch! ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging als erstes zur Schülervertretung, sachte klopfte ich an und ging hinein. Nathaniel saß auf seinem Schreibtisch mit verschränkten Armen und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, genauer gesagt mit Melody. Beide waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, das sie mich nicht bemerkten. Erst, als ich nochmal gegen den Türrahmen klopfte hob Nath den Kopf und blickte mich an. Seine Augen funkelten. Melody, die mit dem Rücken zu mir gestanden hatte drehte sich zu mir um, schenkte mir einen Todesblick und verließ den Schauplatz. „Störe ich?", fragte ich zerknirscht. Nath schüttelte den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht! Es ging nur um Castiel, er wurde beim Rauchen erwischt. Mal wieder!". Ich nickte. Nath erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und kam auf mich zu. „Wie weit bist du mit Chemie?", fragte er. „So lala. Wäre nett wenn du dir noch einmal für mich Zeit nehmen könntest!". Er nickte. „Heute Nachmittag bei mir?". Wieder nickte er. „Okay ich hab jetzt Bio, bis dann". Er gab mir noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn und entließ mich damit. Ich hastete aus der Schülervertretung in den zweiten Stock, wo ich Bio hatte. Rosa, Kentin und einige andere waren schon da. Ich umarmte beide und drückte Kentin mein Matheheft in die Hand. „Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall!", lachte ich. Er stimmte in das Lachen mit ein und setzte sich schließlich, um die Aufgaben abzuschreiben. Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl neben Rosa fallen. „Warst du bei Nathaniel?", flüsterte sie mir zu. „Ja, er kommt heute nochmal zum Chemie lernen vorbei". „Schade, ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du nach der Schule mit shoppen gehst. Alexy kommt auch!", sagte sie leicht enttäuscht. „Morgen!", versicherte ich. Der Rest der Biostunde verlief eher langweilig. Der Lehrer erklärte uns die Mitose und die Meiose und entließ uns ausnahmsweise sogar ohne Hausaufgaben was gut war, da ich mich heute echt nochmal auf Chemie konzentrieren musste! Schnell packten wir unsere Sachen und gingen zu den Spinten. „Wir haben jetzt Deutsch, oder?", fragte Rosa mich. Ich nickte und machte mich an meinem Spintschloß zu schaffen. Als ich das blöde Ding endlich aufbekam, fiel mir ein kleiner Zettel entgegen. „Was ist denn das?", fragte Rosa. Ich hob ihn auf und faltete ihn auseinander. „Ich liebe dich!", stand einfach nur auf dem Zettel. „Wie süß. Das war bestimmt Nathaniel!", flüsterte Rosa. Mit hitzigen Wangen packte ich den Zettel ein. Er schaffte es doch immer wieder, den Schulalltag erträglicher zu machen!


	31. Herzsammler

Die restlichen Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Deutsch und Mathe waren total nebensächlich gewesen heute, ich wollte nur noch zu Nathaniel und mich bedanken! Endlich ertönte das heißersehnte Geräusch der Klingel und in Windeseile schmiss ich meine Schulsachen in die Tasche, umarmte meine Freunde und hastete davon. Nathaniel kam gerade aus dem Französischraum, als um die Ecke bog. Wir waren zwar im selben Jahrgang, hatten aber bis auf einige Ausnahmen keine Kurse zusammen. Chemie war eine davon! „Können wir?", fragte ich ihn. „Klar, auf geht's!", lachte er. Bei den Fahrrädern standen schon Kim und Iris und warteten auf uns, da wir ein Stück zusammen fahren konnten. Ich wartete lieber bis wir bei mir waren, bis ich ihn auf den Zettel ansprechen konnte. Eine Viertelstunde später, standen wir bei mir auf der Matte. „Oh hallo Nathaniel!", begrüßte Tantchen ihn. „ich hoffe du magst Nudelauflauf". Tantchen gehörte zu den wenigen die mittlerweile wussten, das da was zwischen Nath und mir war. Sie mochte ihn wirklich gerne! Nach dem Essen verzogen Nath und ich uns in mein Zimmer. Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett, während er seinen gewohnten Platz am Schreibtisch einnahm. „Also, Säuren und Laugen…", legte er los. „Danke übrigens für den Zettel im Spint, der war sehr süß!", unterbrach ich ihn. Er guckte mich an wie ein Reh auf der Autobahn. „Welcher Zettel?". „Na den, wo du ‚Ich liebe dich' draufgeschrieben und in meinen Spint gesteckt hast!", sagte ich leicht irritiert. Er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. „ich habe dir keinen Zettel geschrieben und in den Spint gesteckt!". Diesmal war ich es, die den Kopf schüttelte. „War ein Absender dabei?". „Nein, er war anonym!", sagte ich leise. „Vielleicht hat derjenige sich ja mit der Spint Nummer versehen!", sagte er noch immer leicht irritiert. „Ja, so wird es wohl gewesen sein!", sagte ich nachdenklich. Nathaniel blieb bis um sechs. Er erklärte mir nochmal die Säuren und Laugen und dann guckten wir noch einen Film zusammen bis er meinte, seine Eltern würden warten. Er verabschiedete sich höfflich bei meiner Tante und gab mir einen langen Kuss zum Abschied. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere!", sagte er sanft. „Ich dich auch", sagte ich zurück. Er schwang sich auf sein Rad und radelte davon in Richtung eines anderen, viel nobleren Wohnviertels. Ich schloss die Tür und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Wenn er mir den Zettel nicht geschrieben hat, wer denn dann?


	32. Tanz!

Ich hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Die halbe Nacht wanderte mir die Frage durch den Kopf, wer wohl der Absender des mysteriösen Zettels sein konnte. Nath hatte schon zugegeben, das er es nicht gewesen ist, aber wer hätte sonst einen Grund? Castiel oder Melody könnten es gewesen sein, sie hätten wenigstens Motive, Rache und Boshaftigkeit! Lysander vielleicht, aber war er wirklich der Typ für heimliche Botschaften? Oder doch Kentin? Oder wollten meine Freunde sich einen Scherz erlauben? Mehr Möglichkeiten gab es nicht, da ich mit den meisten aus meinem Jahrgang nicht viel zu tun hatte oder zu tun haben wollte, wenn man sich mal Peggy oder Amber anguckte. Also wer könnte es gewesen sein? Umso länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Kopfweh bekam ich. Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht fiel ich in einen leichten Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen war ich total gerädert und hatte nicht wirklich Lust zur Schule zu gehen. Gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden schrieben wir Chemie und die darauffolgenden versprachen auch nicht viel besser zu werden. Politik und Sport! Ich pfefferte den Wecker in die Ecke und sprang unter die Dusche. In meinem Kopf betete ich nochmal sämtliche Säuren und Laugen hinunter, während ich mich durch das heiße Wasser langsam entspannte. Du packst das, du packst das, du packst das, sagte ich mir immer wieder vor. Als ich in mein Zimmer kam, sah ich dass mein Handy blinkte. Eine Nachricht von Rosa! „Beeil dich, die Direktorin macht vor Stundenbeginn eine Ankündigung", stand da. Ich zog ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank, frisierte mir die Haare und klatschte mir Puder ins Gesicht. Perfekt! Ich schnappte mir einen Toast im vorbeigehen, schwang mich aufs Rad und war in Rekordgeschwindigkeit in der Schule. Ich atmete schwer! Als ich in die große Aula kam, war diese schon brechend voll. Von der anderen Seite des großen Raumes winkte Iris mir zu und so quetschte ich mich zu ihr durch und ließ mich in einen Sitz fallen. „Weißt du was das soll?", fragte sie mich. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber so lange ich pünktlich zur Klausur komme, ist mir das egal!". Iris nickte. „Guten morgen ihr Lieben", begrüßte die Direktorin uns. „Dies ist nur eine schnelle Ankündigung. Am 23.7 findet unser alljährlicher Sommerball statt. Damit alles ohne Probleme abläuft haben die Lehrer und ich beschlossen, Komitees zu bilden, die sich um die verschiedenen Aufgaben kümmern. Die Anmeldebögen werden am schwarzen Brett vor der Schülervertretung ausgehangen. Jeder, der meint er könne sich vor dieser Aufgabe drücken, wird suspendiert. Jeder übernimmt eine Aufgabe! Bis dahin viel Erfolg!". Damit war die Ankündigung vorbei und die Schüler verteilten sich wieder. Oh man wie cool, der Sommerball!


	33. Wer bin ich und wenn ja, wie viele?

Die Klausur war recht easy und ich war froh, das Nathaniel nochmal mit mir gelernt hatte. Es kam einfach alles dran, was er am vorigen Tag noch mit mir durchgegangen war. „Und wie liefs?", fragte er mich auch so gleich nach Abgabe. „Gut. Danke nochmal für's erklären!". Er umarmte mich. „Kein Problem". Auf dem Weg zur Aula, wo sich die Schüler in den Pausen aufhielten, kamen wir an der Schülervertretung und dem schwarzen Brett vorbei. „Und weißt du schon wofür du dich einträgst?", fragte Nath. „Ja, für die Musik! Und du?", sagte ich enthusiastisch, während ich meinen Namen eintrug. „Melody und ich sind automatisch in der Planung eingeteilt, weil wir den Draht zur Rektorin haben!", erklärte er. Bei dem Namen Melody guckte ich leicht gequält, Nath lachte. „Keine Sorge, du bleibst meine Nummer Eins!". Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und marschierte davon. „Hast du schon geguckt, ob du wieder eine Nachricht im Spint hast?", fragte Rosa mich, noch ehe ich ganz in der Aula war. Kentin der neben ihr stand, lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Bei ihrer Frage kribbelte es in der Magengegend. Ich packte mir die Beiden und schleifte sie zu meinem Spint, den ich mit zitternden Fingern öffnete. Und tatsächlich, wieder ein Zettel. „Du siehst heute wunderschön aus!", stand darauf. „Den muss dir derjenige während der Veranstaltung oder während du Klausur geschrieben hast darein getan haben!", stellte Kentin fest. „Und warum genau zu den Zeiten?", fragte ich leicht irritiert. „Weil in den Pausen die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du da vorbei kommst. Also ich hätte es genauso gemacht, wie dieser jemand!". Er wurde leicht rot. „Hast du Nath schon gefragt?", wollte Rosa wissen. „Er hat mir Brief und Siegel darauf gegeben, das er es nicht gewesen ist!", beteuerte ich. Rosa legte die Stirn in Falten. „Irgendwelche Ideen?". „Ich bin alle im Kopf durchgegangen. Lysander, Castiel, Melody…alles kam mir irgendwann total unrealistisch vor". „Warum Cas und Melody?", fragte Kentin leicht angeekelt. „Wut, Hass, Rache…", zählte ich auf. Kentin nickte. „Kommt schon Leute, wir haben Politik!", scheuchte Rosa uns. Ich nahm noch schnell zwei Mappen aus dem Spint und folgte den Beiden. Wer war bloß dieser geheime Verehrer?


	34. Die Hirnkönigin

Ich gebe zu, dass ich Mr. Faraize in dieser Politikstunde nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Stattdessen ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und guckte mir meine Mittschüler genau an. Wer könnte es sein oder, wer hatte einen Grund? Neben mir saß Rosa. Bei ihr war ich mir ganz sicher, dass sie es nicht gewesen ist, da sie keinen Grund hätte und genauso erstaunt war wie ich über die kleinen Botschaften. In der Reihe vor uns saßen Kentin und Nath. Nathaniel hatte schon zugegeben, das er es nicht gewesen ist und bei Kentin könnte ich es mir auch nicht vorstellen, zumal er so gut wie immer bei uns rumhängt. In der Reihe neben uns saßen Kim und Viola. Nein, die beiden waren zu vernünftig für so eine Aktion! In den beiden Reihen vor ihnen saßen Amber und Lee, sowie Charlotte und Carla, die mal wieder über irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden redeten. Die vier Schnepfen hatten definitiv ein Motiv, nämlich Hass! Sie machten mir schon seit meinem ersten Tag hier das Leben schwer. Vor Carla und Charlotte saßen Cas und Lysander. Auch die beiden könnten es meiner Meinung nach sein. Lysander war ein kleiner Poet, das wusste jeder, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob geheime Botschaften sein Stil waren und Cas würde ich seit unserem Campingausflug alles zutrauen. Dieser Blödmann! Vor Nath und Kentin saßen noch Iris und Melody. Bei Iris konnte ich mir die Aktion genauso wenig vorstellen wie bei Viola und Kim, jedoch konnte ich das bei Melody. Vielleicht war das wieder irgendeine fiese Aktion um mich von Nath wegzubekommen! Als es zur zweiten großen Pause klingelte qualmte mein Hirn, aber nicht wegen Politik! Ich musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen!


	35. Damenwahl

Ich hab keine Lust auf Sport! Durchgeschwitzt sein kommt nicht gut, wenn man shoppen gehen möchte", beschwerte Rosa sich, während sie ihr T-shirt über den Kopf zog. Wir hatten Politik mittlerweile hinter uns gebracht und saßen nun in der Mädchenumkleide. „Geht Alexy auch mit?", fragte ich sie. „Logisch! Er will uns schließlich bei den Ballkleidern beraten!". Ich lächelte. „Ding dong dong", ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern. „Eine kleine Durchsage", ertönte die Stimme der Direktorin. „Ich habe heute Morgen vergessen zu sagen, dass wir dieses Jahr wegen dem Ball eine Damenwahl veranstalten! Also viel Erfolg, Mädchen!". Damit war die Durchsage beendet. „Damenwahl!?", sagten alle ungläubig. „ Ich traue mich doch niemals, einen Jungen anzusprechen!", sagte Viola fast hysterisch. Rosa stupste mich an. „Warum fragst du nicht deinen geheimen Verehrer?", flüsterte sie. „Na weil er ‚geheim' ist!", flüsterte ich zurück. Aber irgendwie hatte Rosa auch Recht. Da ich unbedingt wissen wollte wer dieser Verehrer war, war der Ball DIE Gelegenheit. Andererseits wollte ich Nathaniel fragen, bevor es jemand anderes tat, Melody zum Beispiel. Der Rest der Sportstunde verlief eher unspektakulär. Mr. Boris machte fast die ganze Zeit Theorie, weshalb ich noch eine Weile mit Rosa und Alexy quatschte, dem Rosa die Geschichte mit den Zetteln schon erzählt hatte. Nach der Stunde trafen wir uns auf dem Hof. „Lass uns zu deinem Spint gehen und gucken, ob wieder ein Zettel darin ist!", quitschte Rosa. „Kann es sein, das du neugieriger bist als ich?", spottete ich, aber machte mich sogleich mit den beiden auf dem Weg. „Viola hat Angst einen Jungen nach einem Date zu fragen", erzählte Rosa Alexy, während wir durch die Schule stapften. „Ich weiß, deshalb habe ich sie schon gefragt!", gestand er. Wir guckten ihn ungläubig an. „Ich wollte ihr als meine gute Freundin keinen hysterischen Anfall antun, wenn sie selber fragen muss. Außerdem darf ich fragen, weil ich mehr Mädchen als Junge bin!", rechtfertigte er sich schultern zuckend. Wir lachten alle Drei. Ich machte ich an meinem Spint zu schaffen und tatsächlich, ein weiterer Brief war darin. „Ich weiß es ist Damenwahl, aber möchtest du mit mir auf dem Ball? Hefte deine Antwort einfach an deine Spinttür", stand auf dem Zettel. „Es ist also ein Junge!", schlussfolgerte Alexy. „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte ich ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Weil der Verfasser sich über die Regel der Damenwahl hinwegsetzt. Das hört man aus dem Brief heraus!", sagte er triumphierend. „ Sehr gut Sherlock!", lobte Rosa ihn, „aber was wenn es ein Mädchen ist und Maike nur auf eine falsche Fährte locken will?". Ich nickte. „Was wirst du tun?", fragte Rosa mich. Ich überlegte kurz, als plötzlich mein Handy vibrierte. „Solltest du mich nicht was fragen? N.", stand in einer Nachricht. Nathaniel war so süß! „Ich glaube ich werde Nath fragen ob er mit mir zum Ball geht, aber werde den Verehrer zu einem Treffen auf dem Hof einladen!", sagte ich. Alexy und Rosa nickten. „Guter Plan!", sagten beide. Ich nahm einen Zettel aus meiner Tasche und etwas Tesafilm und heftete meine Einladung an mein Spint. Da die Schule zu dieser Zeit leer war und nur noch die Verwaltungsangestellten hier waren, musste ich mir als keine Sorgen machen. „Auf geht's zur Schülervertretung", sagte ich und zog die Beiden mit mir mit.


	36. Das Geheimnis

Ich klopfte zaghaft an die Tür und hoffte innerlich, dass noch jemand da war. „Herein", ertönte es hinter der Tür, es war Naths Stimme. „Ihr habt Glück ihr Drei, ich wollte gerade nach Hause!", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich hab deine Nachricht bekommen!". Seine Augen strahlten nicht weniger als sein Lächeln. „Und?", fragte er. Ich machte einen Kniefall und nahm seine Hand. Alexy und Rosa kugelten sich vor Lachen. „Nathaniel, hättest du die Güte, mich auf den Sommerball zu begleiten?", fragte ich zuckersüß. „Ja aber natürlich!", sagte er und musste sich dann selbst vor Lachen die Hand auf den Bauch halten. „Maike hat übrigens vor den Verehrer auf dem Ball zu treffen!", erzählte Rosa. Nath guckte mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Ernsthaft?", fragte er. „Ich habe ihn nicht nach einem Date gefragt, sondern ich will lediglich wissen, wer es ist!", verteidigte ich mich. Nath entspannte sich etwas. „Na wenn das so ist! Hat er dir noch weiterer Nachrichten geschrieben?". „Heute Morgen hatte ich einen Brief auf dem stand, das ich wunderschön bin und vorhin einen, in dem er mich um ein Date für den Ball gefragt hat!". Nath runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Entweder er weiß nicht das wir zusammen sind, oder er ignoriert es großzügig!", folgerte er. „ich tendiere zu ersterem", sagte Rosa. „Sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn du mehr weißt? Schließlich geht mich das auch etwas an, da du meine Freundin bist!". Ich nickte. Nath gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, Nasenspitze und Stirn und entließ uns Drei damit. Auf dem Weg zum Schultor kamen wir nochmal an meinem Spint vorbei und sahen, dass der Zettel weg war. „ Es muss der Verehrer gewesen sein. Die Schüler und die Lehrer sind schon weg und die Putzfrauen fangen nicht vor drei Uhr an!", sagte Alexy. „Sieht so aus, als will der Verehrer nur noch bis zum Ball geheim bleiben", sagte Rosa. Ich nickte gedankenversunken.


	37. Kleider machen Leute

Das Shoppen war ein voller Erfolg. Es dauerte nicht lange und jeder von uns hatte etwas zum Anziehen für den Ball gefunden. Ich entschied mich für ein blau/weißes Pettcoatkleid mit Blümchen darauf! Ich liebe Petticoats! „Nathaniel wird die Kinnlade runterklappen wenn er dich so sieht!", grinste Alexy, während ich mich im Spiegel bewunderte. „Alexy hat Recht! Schade, das ihr beiden eure Beziehung geheim halten müsst!", ertönte es plötzlich hinter uns. Kentin stand locker gegen einen Pfeiler gelehnt und begutachtete mich von oben bis unten. „Du siehst wunderschön aus heute!", sagte er. „Hey, zitierst du schon meinen Verehrer?", lachte ich. Er lächelte leicht verlegen. „Es stimmt aber!". „Wir müssen sie nicht geheim halten sondern wir tun es, damit uns Amber etc. nicht auf den Keks geht!", griff ich sein Statement von zuvor auf. „Was machst du hier eigentlich?", wollte Rosa wissen. Er zog einen etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Ich habe meinen Anzug aus der Reinigung geholt und dann habe ich euch durch das Schaufenster beim Vorbeigehen gesehen!". „Hat dich schon jemand für den Ball gefragt?", wollte Alexy wissen. „Naja nicht direkt?", druckste Kentin etwas herum. „Dann sollte sie sich wohl etwas beeilen. Der Ball ist schon am Samstag!", meldete sich Rosa zu Wort. „Naja wir haben heute erst Dienstag. Also ein paar Tage Zeit hat sie noch!", nahm ich Kentin in Schutz. „Lust auf ne Cola?", fragte Alexy einmal in die Runde. Ich bezahlte mein Kleid und wir machten uns auf zu unserem Lieblingscafe in der Innenstadt. „Du hast doch bestimmt Nath gefragt?", wollte Kentin wissen. „Oh nein, woher weißt du das?", witzelte ich herum. Alle grinsten. Es wurde noch ein sehr netter Nachmittag mit viel Spaß und Gelächter. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt hatte! Irgendwann holte mich Tantchen dann ab und fuhr mit mir nach Hause. Auch sie war von dem Kleid mehr als begeistert und meinte, dass sie zu ihrer Zeit einen Mord begangen hätte, um mit so einem Kleid zum Sommerball gehen zu können. Typisch Tantchen, sie steigerte sich immer in alles so schlimm rein! Gerade als ich die Haustür aufschloss bekam ich eine Nachricht. „Welche Farbe hat dein Kleid? N.", stand darin. „Blau und Weiß", schrieb ich lächelnd zurück. Irgendwie hatte ich so das Gefühl, das der Ball wundervoll werden sollte. Gerade als ich mich hinlegen wollte bekam ich eine weitere Nachricht von Nath. „Und was sind deine Lieblingsblumen?", wollte er diesmal wissen. „Weiße Callas", schrieb ich. „Können wir morgen mal kurz reden?", kam daraufhin zurück. „Ähm ja klar!". Ich legte mich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend hin. War seine letzte Nachricht ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?


	38. Liebe, Sex und andere Katastrophen

Das mulmige Gefühl ließ mich die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen nicht los. Selbst, als ich mit dem Rad durch das Schultor fuhr, zog sich irgendetwas in mir zusammen. Wollte Nath schlussmachen? Oh Gott, hoffentlich nicht! Aber warum hätte er dann nach dem Kleid und den Blumen fragen sollen? Sachte klopfte ich an die Tür der Schülervertretung und trat ein. Als Nathaniel mich sah lächelte er und kam auf mich zu. „Bitte sag nicht, dass du mit mir Schluss machst!", flehte ich. Er guckte leicht irritiert. „Wie kommst du denn da rauf?". „Die Nachricht klang so unheilvoll!". Er lachte. „Okay, dann ruf ich dich nächstes Mal lieber an. Sie war nämlich nicht unheilvoll gedacht!". Mit viel ein Stein in der Größe des Mount Everest vom Herzen. „Und worüber möchtest du dann mit mir reden?". Er wurde plötzlich etwas verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er war so sexy, wenn er verlegen war! „Ähm…ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir in unserer Beziehung nicht den nächsten Schritt wagen wollen!", sagte er. „Du willst die Beziehung also öffentlich machen?". „Ähm…nein…das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor", druckste er herum. „Und was dann?". Er rollte mit den Augen. „Du…ich…ein Bett", half er mir auf die Sprünge. Jetzt verstand ich. „Herr Schülersprecher!", sagte ich gespielt entrüstet. Er grinste schelmisch. „Ich liebe dich einfach! Und außerdem nervt es mich das Castiel dich fast schon mal soweit hatte!". „Aber nur fast! Und außerdem bereue ich es aus tiefsten Herzen", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „In den Moment hat es dir gefallen!". Er guckte mich anklagend an. „Moment mal…was soll die Eifersuchtsnummer denn jetzt?". Er seufzte. „Ich will dich einfach, okay? Muss ja nicht sofort sein!". „Nein, dein Schreibtisch oder die Schülertoilette sind bestimmt alles andere als bequem!", grinste ich. Er lachte. „Musst du nicht zum Komitee?". Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Scheiße, er hatte Recht! Er gab mir einen Kuss, der viel zu leidenschaftlich war, als das ich freiwillig gegangen wäre. „Blau/Weiß und weiße Callas?", wiederholte er. Ich nickte. „Merk ich mir!". Ein letzter Kuss und ich rannte aus der Schülervertretung Richtung Keller, wo die Musikgruppe sich traf. Nath wollte doch tatsächlich mit mir ins Bett! Ich grinste bis über beide Ohren.


	39. Woran erkennt man ein Arschloch?

„Du kommst einfach nicht von mir los, kann das sein?", fragte Castiel lässig, als ich den Keller betrat. Ich schaute einmal in die Runde. Das Cas und Lysander sich für die Musikgruppe eingetragen hatten lag klar auf der Hand. Ansonsten waren noch Iris, deren Bruder Gitarre spielte, und Alexy, ein bekennender Techno-Fan, mit von der Partie. „Ich komme super ohne dich zurecht, danke Castiel!", sagte ich schnippisch. Lysander musterte mich komisch. „Oho, Kitty fährt ihre Krallen aus!", spottete Cas und packte seine Gitarre aus. „Auf Klassenfahrt warst du anschmiegsamer!". Er grinste höhnisch und ging davon. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte Lysander mit seiner ruhigen, melodischen Stimme, die einen echt einlullen konnte. „Nein, ist schon okay!". Er nickte und ging davon. Eine der besten Eigenschaften von Lysander war definitiv, das er nicht neugierig war, sondern den Leuten ihren Freiraum ließ! Alles in allem kamen wir gut voran. Wir einigten uns darauf, dass die erste Hälfte des Abends ruhigere Songs aufgelegt wurden, da das ja schließlich ein Ball war und das ab 1 Uhr Lysanders Band spielen durfte. Damit waren alle zufrieden! Iris schrieb alles auf und würde es anschließend bei Nath oder Melody abgeben. „Und, hast du schon ein Date für den Ball?", wollte Lysander wissen. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe Nathaniel gefragt und du?". „Ich gehe mit Rosa". Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können! Ich lächelte. „Du gehst ernsthaft mit Blondie?", lachte jemand hinter mir. Castiel! „Das geht dich Garnichts an du Idiot!", fuhr ich ihn an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so fies zu mir bist, nachdem wir damals unter der Dusche so viel Spaß hatten", er grinste, während er an meinem Topträger zupfte. „Zu schade auch!". Mir stand der Mund offen. „Das war der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen habe. Und außerdem hat es dich nicht zu interessieren, mit wem ich zum Ball gehe". Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Fauchen. Lässig ließ er meinen Träger los und packte sich seinen Gitarrenkoffer. „Oh mich interessiert es auch nicht, aber Melody würde es bestimmt gerne erfahren!". Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße…halte es in meinem Kopf. An der Kellertür drehte er sich nochmal um. „Ach ja nur zu deiner Information. Ich bereue die Duschaktion tausendmal mehr als du. Deine Moskitostiche von Titten sind alles andere als sehenswert. Die kann Nath gerne haben!". jetzt verschwand er endgültig durch die Tür. Warum hatte er so einen Spaß daran mich zu demütigen? Was hatte ich ihn getan?


	40. Ungezähmt

Gerade als ich meine Spinttür aufmachen wollte, wurde sie mit ziemlicher Wucht wieder dichtgedrückt und eine stocksaure Melody lehnte sich dagegen. „Das was Castiel mir erzählt hat, gefällt mir gar nicht!", zischte sie. Na toll, er hat seine Drohung also war gemacht. „Und das wäre?". Wären ihre Augen Maschinengewehre, wäre ich jetzt tot! „Das du meinen Nathaniel wegen dem Ball gefragt hast!". Ich seufzte. Das letzte was ich jetzt wollte war ein Streit mit Melody, da mir die Sache mit Cas noch schwer im Magen lag. „Ich war eben schneller als du!", rechtfertigte ich mich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und plötzlich schubste sie mich, sodass ich ein Stück nach hinten taumelte. „Du hast kein Recht ihn zu fragen". So langsam war meine Geduld am Ende. „Hör auf, von DEINEM Nathaniel zu reden. Ist ja nicht so, dass er deinen Namen tätowiert trägt oder so!", fuhr ich sie an. „Aber deinen, oder was?", fuhr sie mich genauso an. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Nein hat er nicht. Aber ich habe ihn gefragt und er hat ja gesagt und damit basta!". Ich merkte, wie ich wieder zu zittern begann. „Das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!", flüsterte sie aggressiv. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Was hast du vor Prinzessin? Willst du dich bei der Direktorin beschweren oder bei meinen Eltern?". Sie überlegte kurz und grinste dann ein teuflisches Grinsen. Ihr Gesicht war nur noch eine Grimasse. „Das vielleicht nicht. Aber Amber wird es bestimmt brennend interessieren!". „Das wagst du nicht!", flüsterte ich jetzt aggressiv. „Das glaubst aber auch nur du!", flüsterte sie zurück. Ihre Stimme war jetzt wieder ganz ruhig. Sie war so ruhig, das es einen schon wieder Angst machte. Sie flippte noch ein letztes Mal ihre Haare und machte sich dann hämisch grinsend davon. So ein Mist aber auch! Frustriert machte ich mich wieder ein meinem Spint zu schaffen und sah, dass mein Verehrer wieder eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. „Wenn Castiel wirklich petzen sollte, ist er ein noch größerer Loser, als für den ich ihn schon immer gehalten habe!", stand darauf. Ich seufzte. Wenigstens war diese mysteriöse Person auf meiner Seite!


	41. Gejagt

Ich nahm den Brief als Bestätigung dafür, das Castiel nicht mein Geheimer Verehrer war, da er sich selbst niemals als Loser bezeichnen würde! Aber wer war es dann? Es muss jemand sein, der unsere Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hat sprich, er ist noch heimlich im Kellerraum gewesen, oder hat heimlich von der Tür aus gelauscht. Ich seufzte. Das grenzte die Liste der Verdächtigen nicht gerade ein! Über die Hälfte meines Jahrgangs standen noch für Spekulationen zur Verfügung. Wenigstens war ich nicht der Peinlichkeit ausgesetzt, auf dem Ball auf Cas zu treffen bei meinem „Date". Während ich so philosophierend durch die Schule schleifte, wurde ich plötzlich von hinten angerempelt und durch die Tür des Mädchenklos geschubst. Es war Amber und ihr Gefolge. Na toll, die hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! „Melody hat mir etwas sehr unschönes zu Ohren kommen lassen!", redete Amber nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. „Und was? Vielleicht, das ich mit deinem Bruder zum Ball gehe?", fragte ich zähneknirschend, da die Drei mich volle Möhre gegen die geflieste Wand geklatscht hatten und mir der Schädel brummte. „Hört, hört, sie gibt es sogar zu. Die kleine hat echt Mumm in den Knochen!", lachte Amber höhnisch. Charlotte und Li kicherten hinter ihr. „Niemand geht ohne meine Erlaubnis mit meinem Bruder zum Ball!", zischte sie. „Nur zu deiner Information. Dein Bruder ist alt genug um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, dafür braucht er dich nicht!". „Im Gegensatz zu ihm weiß ich aber was gut für ihn ist". Lässig, ließ sie ihre Haare flippen. „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre er mit Melody hingegangen. Sie ist ja so knuffig und…gesprächig!". Bei dem Wort „gesprächig", umspielte ein leichter Ausdruck von Schadenfreude ihre Lippen. Ich dachte, ich müsste mich gleich übergeben. „Er wollte aber nun mal mit mir hin und nicht mit Melody!", keifte ich sie an. Charlotte und Li kicherten wieder, während Amber mich von oben bis unten musterte. „ Vielleicht hatte er ja auch einfach Mitleid mit einem hässlichen Entlein wie dir", grinste sie. „ Eine viel zu große Nase und was du in der Bluse zu wenig hast, hast du am Arsch zu viel!". Das hatte gesessen! Charlotte und Li wälzten sich fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen, während ich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Nein Maike, diesen Triumph gönnst du ihnen jetzt nicht! „War das jetzt alles?", fragte ich leise. Auch Ambers Grinsen war nur noch eine Grimasse. Melody muss sich das von ihr abgeguckt haben, oder andersherum! „Du darfst jetzt gehen. Aber lässt du nicht die Finger von meinem Bruder, bist du dran!". Ich packte mir meine Tasche und stürmte davon. Wie demütigend! Als ich ein weiteres Mal an meinem Spint vorbei kam sah ich, dass aus einer Ritze ein Stück Papier rausguckte. Ich zog es heraus und faltete des auseinander. „Falls du dich nicht mehr an Nathaniel ran traust, stehe ich noch zur Verfügung!". Jetzt konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Heulend rannte ich davon.


	42. Böse Leute

Ich sah meine ganze Umgebung wie durch einen Schleier. Alles war schemenhaft! Einige drehten sich zu mir um, als ich schluchzend durch die Gänge hastete, aber das war mir egal. Als ich endlich die Schülervertretung erreichte, hastete ich schnell hinein und ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter mir dichtfallen, sodass Melody und Nath erschrocken von ihrem Papierkram aufblickten. Als Melody die Tränen sah, die an meinen Wangen hinunterliefen, grinste sie mich böse an. Nath guckte nur wie ein Fragezeichen. „Du!", ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie, „ erst zickst du mich an und dann hetzt du auch noch Amber auf mich. Was soll der Scheiß?". Ich merkte, wie mir das Adrenalin durch die Adern schoss. Nath, dem jetzt was zu dämmern schien, drehte sich zu Melody um. „Was meint Maike damit?". „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", grinste sie. Mein Finger ruhte noch immer auf ihr. „Doch, das weißt du ganz genau", heulte ich. „Erst erhebst du Anspruch auf Nathaniel, du schubst mich sogar und dann erzählst du Amber, dass ich mit Nathaniel zum Ball gehe, sodass sie auch noch auf mich losgeht!". Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Wimmern. „Maike hat Recht!", fuhr Nathaniel sie an, „was soll der Scheiß?". Jetzt wich das Grinsen aus Melodys Gesicht. „Aber Nath…sieh doch ein, das wir ein viel besseres Pärchen auf dem Ball abgeben würden!", wimmerte sie. „Warum sollten wir?", brüllte Nath sie an. Jetzt stiegen auch Melody die Tränen in die Augen. Nath kam um seinen Schreibtisch auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich schluchzte in sein perfekt gebügeltes Hemd. „Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich wegen Mobbing bei der Direktorin anschwärze, gehst du mir jetzt besser aus den Augen!", knurrte er. „Aber…aber", stammelte sie. „Sofort!". Bei dem Wort „sofort", war Naths Stimme nur noch ein Zischen. Melody, bei der sich die ganze Zeit Tränen lösen wollten, versuchte jetzt das letzte bisschen Würde was sie noch hatte zusammenzukratzen, packte ihre Tasche und ging erhobenen Hauptes an uns vorbei. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und wir waren alleine. Noch immer durchnässte ich Nathaniels Hemd. „Ist alles gut mein Schatz!", versuchte er mich zu trösten. „Es ärgert mich einfach so. Erst die Sache mit Castiel, dann Melody und dann auch noch Amber!", heulte ich. Nath hielt mich ein Stück von sich weg. „Was war mit Castiel?", fragte er argwöhnisch. „Ach, nicht so wichtig!", winkte ich ab. Nath zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er hat mich geärgert und sich über die Duschaktion lustig gemacht!". „Inwiefern?". Ich seufzte. „Er meinte z.B. dass er es bereuen würde mich nackt gesehen zu haben, da meine Brüste nicht ansehnlich wären." Nath lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „ Der Kerl hat doch keine Ahnung!", sagte er spöttisch. „Aber du oder was?". Er kicherte. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du schöne Brüste hast und unser lieber Castiel nur neidisch war!". Bei dem Gedanken an Castiel mit Brüsten musste ich losprusten. Oh dieses Kopfkino! „Hey du lachst ja wieder!". Ich gab Nath einen Kuss auf den Mund und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Danke!". Er streichelte mir den Rücken und gab mir noch einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Kein Problem!". „Ich habe heute noch zwei Nachrichten im Spint gehabt". „Die da wären?". Ich zeigte ihm die Zettel. „Der Erste gefällt mir, der Zweite nicht!". Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss. „Keine Sorge, du bleibst meine Nummer eins!", grinste ich. Nath reagierte darauf, indem er mir in den Po zwickte. „Herr Schülersprecher", sagte ich gespielt entrüstet. Nathaniel kicherte. „Na los du scharfes Ding, wird Zeit das du nach Hause kommst!". Ich gab ihm noch einen letzten Kuss und verschwand dann kichernd nach draußen. „Miau!", dachte ich nur still bei mir.


	43. Versucht

Nachdem meine Laune heute das ein oder andere Mal im tiefsten Keller gewesen ist war ich mir sicher, dass mein freier Nachmittag um einiges besser werden sollte. Naja, das dachte ich! Als ich gerade am Französischraum vorbei lief, packte mich jemand am Arm und zog mich hinein. Und wer musste es natürlich sein…tatatata Castiel! „Lass mich bloß in Ruhe. Du bist mir heute schon mal auf den Keks gegangen!". Er grinste hämisch. „Wieso? Nur weil ich deine Titten mit Moskitostichen verglichen habe?". Geht das schon wieder los? „Glaubst du ernsthaft mit diesem Kommentar hast du mich verletzt oder so?". Sein grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „War auch nicht meine Absicht!". Ich funkelte ihn böse an. Er kam ein Stück näher und hob mein Kinn ein Stückchen an. „Wenn man deine fehlende Oberweite mal außer Acht lässt, bist du eigentlich doch ganz süß!". Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, presste Cas seine Lippen schon auf meine und drückte mich gegen die Wand, sodass Widerstand zwecklos war. Als ich dann noch seine Zunge gegen meine Lippen stupsen spürte, war ich vollständig gelähmt. Ich ließ seine Zunge letztendlich sogar gewähren! Während er es schaffte mit einer Hand meine beiden Arme üben meinen Kopf an die Wand zu drücken, begab sich seine andere Hand auf Wanderschaft. Er ließ sie meinen Hals hinunter gleiten, zwischen meinen Brüsten entlang und zu meinen Hüften, wo er den Saum meinen Shirts erwischte und seine Hand darunter gleiten ließ. Er umkreiste ein paar Mal mit einem Finger meinen Bauchnabel, um danach sachte an meinen Rippen rauf und runter zu fahren. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir dabei ein Paar wohlige Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Castiel kicherte leise in sich hinein, während er den Zungenkuss fortsetzte. Vorsichtig glitten seine Finger auf meinen Rücken und tasteten zärtlich meine Wirbelsäule ab, um anschließend auf meinem BH-Verschluss zu verharren und diesen zu öffnen. Ich erschrak kurz, woraufhin Cas wieder kichern musste. Langsam wanderte seine Hand wieder nach vorne und schob sich unter den BH, wo er erst an der einen und dann an der anderen Brustwarze rumzuppelte. Ich musste mich echt zusammenreißen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Von den Brustwarzen wanderte seine Hand wieder nach unten, umkreiste wieder ein paar Mal meinen Bauchnabel und gleitete dann noch weiter nach unten, wo sie auf meinem Oberschenkel zum Liegen kam. Im selben Moment löste sich Castiels Mund von meinem und begann, erst an meinen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und dann an meinem Hals hinunter, zu meinem Schlüsselbein zu wandern. Ich spürte bei jedem Millimeter, wie er seine Zunge dabei mitwandern ließ. Ich brachte nur ein gehauchtes „Castiel…" hervor, ehe er seine Lippen wieder auf meine presste. Sobald seine Lippen wieder auf meinen lagen, zog seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und meinem Hintern Kreise. Ich konnte ein wohliges Zucken in dieser Region nicht verhindern. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises „klick" irgendwo neben Castiel, konnte es aber nicht genauer zuordnen, da er meinen Kopf noch immer gegen die Wand presste. Irgendwann ließ er von mir ab und hatte wieder das breite Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Obwohl du mich hasst, schaffe ich es dich erregt zu kriegen?", lachte er. Ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „Das hast du gar nicht geschafft!", keifte ich. „Da hat mir das Zucken deiner Oberschenkel aber was anderes Verraten!". Mein Rot wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler. „Du hättest dich für mich entscheiden sollen! Ich wette ich kann dich im Bett viel glücklicher machen als Blondie, zumal wir jetzt schon zwei Mal verdammt viel Spaß miteinander hatten!", lachte er. „Du bist ein hinterhältiger Idiot!". „Aber ein hinterhältiger Idiot, der es dir tausendmal besser besorgen könnte als Nathaniel". Ich schubste ihn von mir weg, wodurch er nur noch mehr lachte. „Denk mal drüber nach!", sagte Cas schließlich, nachdem er das Lachen halbwegs im Griff hatte und ging lässig aus dem Raum. Scheiße! Er ist mir wieder nahe gekommen, ohne dass ich etwas gemacht habe. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war…es hatte mir gefallen. Shit! Ich lief eine Weile rastlos im Raum auf und ab, ehe ich mein Handy zückte und Nath eine Nachricht schrieb. „Seit wann liebst du mich eigentlich?", „Seitdem du zum ersten mal durch die Tür der Schülervertretung kamst". „Und seit wann willst du mit mir schlafen?", „Seitdem ich dich zum ersten Mal im Bikini gesehen habe!". „Du Nath?", „Ja?", „Kommst du heute Abend vorbei?".


	44. Sexy

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mit dem Rad jemals so schnell zu Hause gewesen bin. Wahrscheinlich, habe ich zwischendurch mal die Schallmauer durchbrochen, aber das war mir egal. Was fiel Castiel eigentlich ein, so über mich herzufallen? Und was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, mir an den Busen zu fassen? Der Einzige der das darf, ist Nathaniel! Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, das Castiel wieder einmal so weit gekommen war und das es bei Nath noch immer bei Küssen und Kuscheln blieb. Aber das würde ich heute Abend ändern! Den Gedanken Castiel könnte mit seiner Behauptung Recht haben und besser sein, vertrieb ich ganz schnell wieder. Als ich nach Hause kam war alles still. Tantchen war also schon los zum Bingo Abend! Nur ein Briefumschlag und ein Zettel lagen auf dem Esstisch. „Der Brief lag für dich im Postkasten. Wird spät! Tantchen", stand darauf. Ich nahm den Brief und trennte ihn auf. „Lass das mit Castiel besser nicht Nath erfahren! Dein geheimer Verehrer", stand darauf. Ich schluckte. Bekam ich jetzt auch schon Briefe nach Hause? Das war definitiv gruselig, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er von meiner kleinen Odyssee heute Mittag wusste. Es schauderte mir. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich nicht viel Zeit zum Gruseln hatte, da Nath gleich aufschlagen sollte. Ich schmiss also meine Tasche in die Ecke und sprang unter die Dusche. Ich musste mir ja schließlich Castiel von der Haut und hoffentlich auch aus dem Gewissen waschen! Wer gab ihm das Recht mich erst zu beleidigen und dann mir die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Nachdem ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende verfolgt hatte gab ich mir selbst eine Ohrfeige, die man wohl noch in China gehört haben muss. Wer gibt mir eigentlich das Recht so oft an ihn zu denken? Ich hatte Nath und außerdem war das bestimmt auch das, was er wollte. Mich verwirren! Ich gab mir noch eine Ohrfeige und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Hoffentlich verblasst die Rötung noch! Ich hastete in mein Zimmer und zog die rote Unterwäsche an, die ich damals mit Dake gekauft hatte und mein schwarzes Tanktop mit dem weiten Ausschnitt drüber. Des Weiteren entschied ich mich für eine knappe, schwarze Hotpants. Nath würde Augen machen! Als es klingelte sprühte ich mir noch etwas Parfum drauf und sprang die Treppe mit einem breiten Grinsen nach unten. Durch den Türspion konnte ich einen blonden Haarschopf sehen. Nathaniel! Ich riss die Tür auf und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, betrachtete Nath mich einmal von oben bis unten und ich hatte Recht. Er kam aus dem Staunen nicht wieder heraus!


	45. Du bist Liebe

„Was zum Teufel hast du vor?", fragte er leicht irritiert. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?". Er lächelte. „Warum?". „Darum!". Ich packte ihn am Hemdkragen und zog ihn ins Haus, wobei meine Lippen wieder seine fanden. Er schmeckte gut! Nath ließ seine Hände an meinem Körper hinuntergleiten, wobei seine Finger eine heiße Spur auf meiner Haut hinterließen. Als er endlich den Saum meines Tops erreicht hatte, ließ er seine Hände darunter fahren und zog es mir langsam über den Kopf, wobei er sanft meinen Bauch, meine Brüste und mein Schlüsselbein entlang fuhr. Jede Pore meines Körpers schrie seinen Namen! Ich drückte ihn an die Haustür und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Nath legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute zur Decke. Er kicherte leise. Mit jedem Knopf den ich öffnete, wurde mehr von seinem makellosen Körper frei. Erst die feinen Linien seines Schlüsselbeines, dann seine muskulöse Brust und immer mehr von seinem Sixpack, der sich einfach nur wahnsinnig sexy anfühlte. Ich wollte ihn. Hier und jetzt! Nath öffnete meinen BH und fuhr genauso über meine Brustwarzen, wie Castiel es getan hatte, nur viel zärtlicher! Ein leises Stöhnen kam aus meiner Kehle. Meine Hände wanderten von seinem Sixpack zu seiner Hüfte. Seine Jeans saß so tief und sexy, das konnte nicht mehr legal sein! Gerade, als ich mich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machen wollte, packte er mich und setzte mich auf seine Hüften. „Nicht hier unten!", keuchte er und trug mich in mein Zimmer. Er legte mich aufs Bett und drückte meine Knie sanft auseinander, sodass es sich dazwischen legen konnte. Noch nie empfand ich eine Hose so überflüssig wie in diesem Moment. Nath küsste meine Lippen, meinen Hals und meine Schulter, wobei er immer wieder „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte und mit einer Hand durch mein Haar strich. Als ich gerade wieder meine Hand auf seine Gürtelschnalle gelegt hatte, klingelte sein Handy. „Lass es bitte klingeln", flehte ich, ehe ich ihn wieder küsste. „Kann ich leider nicht. Ich bin Schülersprecher und muss erreichbar sein!", sagte er. Wiederwillig setzte er sich auf und kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche, wobei er mich weiterhin mit Blicken verschlang.


	46. Der Schlange List

Als Nath auf das Display schaute, wurde sein Blick erst dunkel, dann traurig und dann einfach nur entsetzt. Kommentarlos stand er auf und verließ mein Zimmer. Was war los? „Nath rede mit mir. Was ist passiert?". Auf der Hälfte der Treppe drehte er sich um und guckte mir direkt in die Augen. Eine einzelne Träne lief an seiner Wange hinunter und dass Bernstein seiner Augen leuchtete dabei so verletzt, das es wehtat. „Bitte!", flehte ich ihn an. „Bist du jetzt eigentlich das Flittchen vom Dienst, oder was sollte das Theater heute Abend?". Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Er zog das Handy aus seiner Tasche und hielt es mir direkt vor die Nase. Mein Herz blieb für eine Sekunde lang stehen. Das Display zeigte ein Foto von mir…und Castiel der mich an die Wand drückte, knutschend und mit einer Hand unter meinem Shirt. Jetzt wusste ich auch woher das Klicken kam. Es ist eine Handycamera gewesen! „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „Ach nein? Erst mit Castiel rummachen und dann mit mir. Was für eine falsche Schlange bist du eigentlich? Und ich dachte du liebst mich!". Jetzt kullerten bei mir die Tränen. „Aber das tue ich doch. Von ganzem Herzen!", heulte ich. Nathaniel warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und zog sich wieder an. „Castiel hat mich überrumpelt und festgehalten. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren!", jammerte ich. „Für mich sieht das eher so aus, als wolltest du dich nicht wehren!". „Nathaniel bitte…hier spielt jemand ein echt mieses Spiel. Bitte glaub mir doch". „Ja, und dieser jemand bist du!", knurrte er. Ich ließ mich heulend auf eine der Treppenstufen nieder. „Weiß du was? Ich geh lieber mit Melody auf den Ball als mit dir! Sie verarscht mich wenigstens nicht". „Bitte nicht!". Meine Stimme war nur noch ein erstickter Laut. „Oh doch und dann kannst du mit Castiel gehen oder besser noch, mit deinem geheimen Verehrer!". Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Heißt das jetzt du machst Schluss?", flüsterte ich. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. „Scheiße…keine Ahnung!", knurrte er. Wieder schluchzte ich. Nathaniel schlug einmal mit der Faust gegen die Wand und stürmte dann durch die Tür. Alles um mich herum war still. Das Einzige was zu hören war, war mein Puls und mein leises Wimmern. Ich hatte eine leise Ahnung von wem diese Nachricht war. Und genau dieser jemand, hatte gewonnen!


	47. Und ich habe nichts geahnt!

Am nächsten Tag war ich noch immer total durch den Wind und überlegte sogar einfach den Wecker auszuschalten und liegen zu bleiben, aber ich musste zur Schule! Zum einen, weil es der letzte Tag vor dem Ball war und sich die Musikgruppe noch einmal traf und zum anderen, weil ich unbedingt mit Rosa reden musste. Ich rappelte mich also auf und schlurfte zur Schule. Bei den Fahrradständern fand ich dann Rosa und heulte mich erstmal so richtig bei ihr aus. „Oh Süße, du tust mir ja so leid!", seufzte sie, nachdem ich ihr mehr schlecht als recht die Story erklärt hatte. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?", heulte ich. „Mit Nathaniel und Castiel reden!". „Wenn Nath überhaupt noch mit mir reden will. Ich habe ihn noch nie so verletzt gesehen!". Rosa legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach. Plötzlich sah ich bei ihr ein Licht aufgehen. „Ich habe die Idee, wie ich dir helfen könnte!", jubelte sie. „Die da wäre?". „das wirst du dann sehen", grinste sie. „Aber ein Problem hätte ich da noch!", seufzte ich. Sie legte den Kopf schief. „ich habe keine Begleitung mehr für den Ball und meinen Verehrer frage ich sicherlich nicht. Der hat schon ein „Date" mit mir!". „Dann frag doch Kentin und schließt euch Lysander und mir an. Das wird bestimmt lustig!". Ich lächelte wieder etwas. „Gute Idee!". Ich zückte mein Handy und wählte Kentins Nummer. „Hey Maike, was gibt's?". „Ist dein Date für den Ball noch immer indirekt?", fragte ich. „Wieso?". „Gehst du mit mir hin?". Eine Pause entstand. „Ich dachte du gehst mit Nath!". „Er hat sich anders entschieden…lange Geschichte". „Na wenn das so ist mach ich das doch gerne!". Lächelnd legte ich auf. Wenigstens war ich jetzt nicht der Loser, der ohne Date dastand. „Und jetzt gehst du zu den anderen Beiden und redest mit ihnen", kommandierte Rosa mich. „Und was machst du?". Sie grinste ein so zuckersüßes Grinsen, das sogar eine Schlange Angst bekommen hätte. „Ich spiele ein bisschen 007. Glaub mir, du wirst mir dafür dankbar sein!". Schulterzuckend stand ich auf und schlurfte in Richtung Schülervertretung, wo ich vorsichtig gegen die Tür klopfte. „Herein!", ertönte es auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Ich atmete einmal tief aus und ein und ging dann hinein. Was hatte ich denn noch groß zu verlieren?


	48. Nichts als Streit und Ärger

Als Nath mich sah, lag wieder der gleiche Schmerz in seinem Blick, wie an dem Abend zuvor. „Ich weiß du willst mich nicht sehen und auch nicht mit mir reden, aber gib mir bitte drei Minuten!", bettelte ich. Er nickte nur kurz. Ich merkte, wie mir richtig flau auf dem Magen wurde, so nervös war ich. „Ich weiß du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber ich habe dich nie betrogen. Vielleicht mag es auf dem Foto so aussehen, aber ich habe gestern Abend nicht gelogen als ich sagte, dass ich mich nicht wehren konnte!", sagte ich ruhig. Nathaniel massierte seine Schläfe. „Das hast du mir alles schon gesagt. Sonst noch etwas?". „Ich weiß, dass dich die Sache sehr verletzt haben muss, aber du bist nichts besser. Anstatt deiner Freundin oder Ex-Freundin, was auch immer ich jetzt bin, wenigstens ein bisschen Glauben zu schenken, glaubst du lieber irgendeinem Foto, welches irgendjemand gemacht und dir geschickt hat und nutzt dieses als Anlass um mich einfach fallen zu lassen und mit Melody zum Ball zu gehen!". Ich musste einmal tief Luft holen, da ich ohne Pause geredet hatte. Nath sah mich ohne irgendeine Regung im Gesicht an. „Ich bin auch verletzt! Zuerst werde ich fast von Castiel „missbraucht" und dann stellt sich auch noch mein eigener Freund wegen eines Fotos gegen mich. Ich dachte du liebst mich! Ich dachte du kennst mich!". Meine Stimme hatte wieder diesen weinerlichen Ton angenommen. Nath sah auf die Uhr und sagte nur trocken „die drei Minuten sind um!". Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. Konnte er mich wegen eines Fotos wirklich so schnell hassen? Eine einzelne Träne lief meine Wange hinunter. Trauer und Verzweiflung fingen an, sich mit Wut zu vermischen. „Gut, dann weiß ich jetzt ja wie du zu mir stehst. Ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich mit Melody. Ich habe auf dieses Spielchen keine Lust mehr!". Ich wischte mir eine Träne weg, strafte den Rücken und lief erhobenen Hauptes zur Tür. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann aber auch mit Würde. „ Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Schluss mache!", flüsterte Nathaniel, gerade als ich rausgehen wollte. „Du benutzt ein hinterhältiges Spielchen, um zu Melody zu kriechen!", flüsterte ich zurück. Nath kaute betreten auf der Unterlippe. „Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt und tue dies noch immer!", sagte ich ruhig. Er seufzte. „Das weiß ich doch!". Ich lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen. „Dann denk bitte nochmal über das Ganze hier nach!", sagte ich und ging. Fünf Minuten später klingelte Nathaniels Handy weil Kentin wissen wollte, welches meine Lieblingsblumen seien und welche Farbe mein Kleid hätte. Und wieder fünf Minuten später schlug Nathaniel mit der Faust gegen die Wand und vergrub anschließend sein Gesicht in den Händen. Aber davon bekam ich nichts mehr mit!


	49. Warum Liebe wehtut

Gerade als Castiel durch die Kellertür stapfen wollte fing ich ihn ab und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. „Wir beide haben ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander zu reden, mein Freund!". „Wir haben jetzt aber ein Komitee Treffen!", sagte er unschuldig. Ich drückte noch etwas fester zu. „Sofort!", zischte ich. Er verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf einen leeren Klassenraum. Lässig lehnte er sich gegen einen Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann hau raus! Ich hab heute nicht ewig Zeit". „Du wusstest, dass uns jemand fotografieren würde!", zischte ich. Ich hatte keine Lust lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Castiel grinste nur spöttisch. „ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, meine Süße!". „Doch, das weißt du ganz genau. Du hast mich nach Schulschluss und nachdem niemand mehr da war befummelt und plötzlich taucht ein Foto davon auf. Die ganze Aktion war geplant!". Er grinste noch immer sein ach so falsches Lächeln. „Ich hab noch immer keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst!", beharrte er. „Kann ich jetzt gehen? Lysander wartet bestimmt schon". So langsam war ich mit meiner Geduld am Ende. „Lysander kann warten", zischte ich. „Und was wenn nicht?", zischte er mich ebenfalls an. Jetzt wurde es mir definitiv zu bunt. Ich holte aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, dass seine Ohren Weihnachten noch klingeln sollten. Auf seiner Wange bildete sich ein unschöner, roter Abdruck. „Sag mal bist du bescheuert?", brüllte er. „Wofür war das, zum Teufel nochmal?". „Für deine unglaubliche Dreistigkeit mich anzulügen", sagte ich kühl. „Also los, ich warte immer noch!". Castiel tötete mich mit Blicken, rückte aber dann endlich mit der Wahrheit raus. „Melody hat das Foto gemacht". Ich lachte ein bitteres Lachen. Wieso wunderte mich das nicht, das Melody und Castiel unter einer Decke steckten? „Lass mich raten. Melody war sauer das ich mit Nath auf den Ball gehen sollte?", philosophierte ich. Cas hatte sein Grinsen wiedergefunden. „So ist es!", sagte er locker. „Und warum hast du mitgemacht?". „Ich wische unserem Lieblingsstreber gerne einen aus und außerdem, befummel ich dich gerne!". Ich musste ein Würgen unterdrücken. „Du bist ein Ekel, Castiel!". Er lachte. „Danke, das höre ich öfters!". „Dann freut es dich sicher zu hören, das Nathaniel und ich nicht mehr zusammen zum Ball gehen", seufzte ich. „Ich glaube ich brauche dich nicht fragen, ob du mit mir hingehst!", grinste er. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Naja, dann muss ich mich wohl mit dem Fünfziger von Melody und der Tatsache, dass Nathaniel unglücklich ist zufriedengeben". Ich guckte ihn ungläubig an. „M-Melody hat dir G-Geld dafür gegeben?", stammelte ich. „Jep! Ohne Moos, nichts los", lachte er. „Wie könnt ihr beiden nur so hinterhältig und gemein sein?", fragte ich leicht aggressiv. Wieder lachte er. „Melody hasst dich, weil sie Nathaniel will…das ist alles!", sagte er locker. „Lass Blondie in Ruhe und sie lässt dich in Ruhe!". „Und warum hasst du mich so sehr, dass du mir das antun musst?". „ich hasse dich nicht. Ich finde dich sogar sehr niedlich". Bei dem Wort „niedlich" fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippe. Mir schauderte es. „Aber ich hasse Nathaniel und nutze daher jede Gelegenheit die sich ergibt, um ihn das spüren zu lassen!". Bei Nathaniels Namen verdunkelten sich seine Augen und seine Miene bis er aussah, wie eine Schlange auf der Lauer. „Aber warum?", fragte ich fassungslos. „Warum hasst du ihn so sehr? Er hat dir doch nichts getan!". Castiel nahm seinen Gitarrenkoffer in die Hand und beugte sich zu mir nach unten. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. „Oh doch, er hat mir was getan. Er wurde geboren!", sagte er abwertend und ging Richtung Keller.


	50. Trauern heißt lieben

Der Abend des Balls war endlich gekommen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich überhaupt Lust dazu hatte hin zu gehen, da mir die Ereignisse der vergangenen Woche noch schwer im Magen lagen. Aber ich hatte eine Verabredung mit Kentin, Rosa und Lysander und wollte die Drei nicht verletzen. Außerdem brannte es mir auf der Seele endlich zu erfahren, wer mein geheimer Verehrer war. Am gestrigen Nachmittag hatte ich eine letzte Nachricht im Spint gehabt. „Das mit Nath tut mir leid. Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich für dich da!", hatte drin gestanden. Ich würde wirklich zu gerne wissen, woher dieser Jemand immer alles wusste? Ich machte meinen Schrank auf und erblickte das Kleid, welches ich in weniger als zwei Stunden tragen sollte. Hätte ich vor ein paar Tagen das Kleid betrachtet, hätte ich nichts lieber getan als es anzuziehen. Aber jetzt wurde mir bei dem Anblick bloß schlecht. Bei dem Gedanken, das nicht Nath sondern ein anderer Junge mich in diesem Outfit zum Ball begleiten sollte versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz, auch wenn der andere Junge Kentin war. Nath hätte mir sagen sollen, wie hübsch ich aussehe! Nath hätte mich küssen sollen, wenn ich es trage! Und Nath ist derjenige, der mit mir hätte tanzen sollen, wenn ich dieses Kleid trage und nicht Kentin! Wieder einmal unterdrückte ich mühsam eine Träne. Ich quetschte mich in mein Kleid und Tantchen half mir, mir die Haare zu frisieren. „Du wirst das hübscheste Mädchen des Abends sein, meine Kleine", trällerte sie. „Wenn du meinst!", erwiderte ich nur lustlos, worauf sie aber gar nicht einging. „ich bin mir sicher, das Nathaniel begeistert sein wird, wenn er dich so sieht". Sie legte den Lockenstab beiseite und begutachtete mit mir ihr Werk im Spiegel. Dank Tantchens Hilfe konnte man mich heute Abend sogar beinahe hübsch nennen! Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann wieder. Ich präparierte noch den Rest von mir, trug Parfum auf und war dann auch schon fertig. Ich ließ mein Blick durch mein Zimmer schweifen und sah mein Jane Austen Buch im Bücherregal stehen. Vorsichtig zog ich es heraus und klappte es in der Mitte auf. Die Elfenblume von Nathaniel lag noch immer darin. Ich nahm sie sachte heraus und schnupperte an ihr. Sie roch leider nicht mehr, war aber noch immer so schön wie eh und je. Ich stellte das Buch mit der Blume darin zurück und seufzte leise. Ach Nathaniel! Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es schon kurz vor acht war und Kentin bald da sein sollte. Mit Lysander und Rosa würden wir uns vor der Sporthalle treffen. Ich schnappte mir meine Handtasche und marschierte nach unten. Gerade als ich die letzten Stufen nehmen wollte klingelte es an der Tür. Nanu, war Kentin so früh schon da? Ich nahm die letzten drei Stufen alle auf einmal und landete direkt vor der Haustür. Ich sah durch den Spion, konnte aber nichts sehen. Als ich die Tür öffnete, kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an!


	51. Zusammen ist man weniger allein

„Lysander!?". Er wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. „Was machst du denn hier? Und wo ist Rosa?". „Wir treffen uns bei der Schule wie abgemacht!". Er kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich…ähm…naja…wollte dir sagen, dass du unbedingt nochmal mit Nathaniel reden solltest", stammelte er. Ich hielt die Tür ein Stückchen auf. „Komm rein". „Du siehst übrigens sehr hübsch aus!". „Danke!", murmelte ich. Lysander machte niemals Komplimente, wenn sie nicht ernstgemeint waren! „Aber um nicht vom Thema abzulenken…was hast du mit Nath am Hut?", fragte ich ihn. Er kratzte sich wieder verlegen. „Naja…er lief gestern total aufgelöst durch die Schule und da hab ich ihn gefragt, was denn los sei und da hat er mir erzählt, das ihr euch gestritten habt und das du ursprünglich auch mal mit ihm zum Ball wolltest! Stimmt das alles?". Ich seufzte. „ Ja, das stimmt alles!". Lysander runzelte die Stirn. „Darf ich erfahren, was passiert ist? Castiel benimmt sich in letzter Zeit auch sehr merkwürdig, hat das was mit ihm zu tun?". Ich nickte. „Darf ich denn auch erfahren, was es mit ihm zu tun hat?". „Nein lieber nicht! Ich möchte nicht, das du etwas schlechtes von deinem besten Freund denkst", seufzte ich. Lys zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „So schlimm?". Ich nickte. Er verschränkte die Arme ineinander. Sein strenger Ausdruck und sein viktorianisch angehauchter Anzug ließen ihn sehr sexy aussehen! Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Melody wollte unbedingt mit Nathaniel zum Ball und hat Castiel darum Geld geben, das er über mich herfällt, was sie dann fotografiert hat. Das Foto hat sie dann Nath geschickt und behauptet, ich hätte was mit Cas am Laufen. Daraufhin habe ich versucht es ihm zu erklären was aber damit endete, das wir zwei uns gestritten haben und Nath jetzt mit Melody zum Ball geht und ich mit Kentin!", sprudelte es nur so aus mir hervor. Lys spielte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln und ließ sie knacken, während er unentwegt auf ein und dieselbe Stelle an der Wand starrte. „Lysander, alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich ihn. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick von der Wand auf mich wandern. „Das tut mir schrecklich leid, Maike!", sagte er ruhig. „Soll das heißen du glaubst mir?". Er nickte. „Ich weiß, das Melody über Leichen gehen würde um an unseren Schülersprecher ranzukommen!". „Danke…", sagte ich leise. Er hob mein Kinn ein Stück an und wischte mir mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange. „Gern geschehen!", sagte er lächelnd. „Aber wie erklärst du dir Castiels Verhalten?". Sein Gesicht nahm wieder die ernsten Züge von zuvor an. „So etwas hätte ich von meinem besten Freund nicht erwartet. Das er Menschen für Geld unglücklich macht passt einfach nicht zu ihm!". „Als ich ihn gefragt habe meinte er, das er alle Chancen nutzt um Nathaniel eine auszuwischen!", sagte ich kleinlaut. „Das stimmt, er mag ihn nicht. Aber das er sich für solche Dinge auch noch bezahlen lässt ist unmöglich!". Ich schluckte einen Kloß hinunter. „Er hat sich dafür bezahlen lassen, über mich herzufallen!", schluchzte ich. Lysander wischte mir wieder eine Träne weg. „Na, na, wer wird denn gleich? Deine Schminke verläuft ja". Jetzt konnte ich wieder grinsen. Er machte sich Gedanken über mein Aussehen, wie niedlich! „Könntest du vielleicht nochmal mit Castiel reden?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Das werde ich!". „Er wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht bei mir entschuldigen", seufzte ich. Lysander schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dafür ist er zu stolz. Aber ich werde ihm ins Gewissen reden, das so etwas unmöglich ist. Schließlich bist du auch eine Freundin von mir". Jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr zurück halten, ich musste ihn einfach umarmen. „Danke Lysander. Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen?", murmelte ich an seiner Brust. Behutsam tätschelte er mir den Kopf. „Ist alles gut…", sagte er. Als er gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt er noch einen Moment inne. „Versuch noch einmal mit Nathaniel zu sprechen", ermahnte er mich. „Es ging ihm wirklich alles andere als gut!". Ich nickte. „Das werde ich. Versprochen!". Er lächelte und ging nach draußen. Vor der Tür stand schon Kentin, mit einem riesigen Strauß Blumen in der Hand!


	52. Der Tanz des Schmetterlings

Er hatte mir tatsächlich weiße Callas mitgebracht und trug einen Anzug in einem ähnlichen Blauton wie mein Kleid. „ich hatte Nathaniel nach deinen Lieblingsblumen und nach deinem Kleid gefragt. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung?". Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, wodurch ich etwas lachen musste. Kentin konnte verdammt niedlich sein, wenn er wollte! Wir trafen uns mit Lysander, der mir aufmunternd zunickte, und Rosa vor unserer Sporthalle. Rosa fiel mir direkt um den Hals. „Oh Maike, die siehst ja so hübsch aus. Was meint ihr, Jungs?". Lys und Kentin waren leicht erstaunt über die Frage, nickten aber zustimmend. „Oh Maike, du musst dir unbedingt die Sporthalle von innen angucken. Alles sieht so wunderschön aus!". Rosa hatte tatsächlich nicht übertrieben. Unsere Sporthalle war ein Traum aus Pastelltönen und Blumen und es gab sogar eine Discokugel. „Wow…", brachte ich gerademal heraus. Als die Musik anfing zu spielen versuchte Rosa mich auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren. „Komm schon, lass uns tanzen. Ich liebe diesen Song!". „ Rosa du weißt, das ich keine gute Tänzerin bin!", maulte ich. „Och komm schon. Du musst dich doch nur ein wenig zum Takt bewegen!", jammerte sie. Ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und wollte gerade einen Schritt zurück machen, als sich jemand hinter mich stellte. „Lysander!?". „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir die Discofoxgrundschritte beibringen, damit du wenigstens ab und zu auf der Tanzfläche stehst!". Ich nickte. „Wenn du meinst…". Lysander zog mich ein Stückchen an sich heran. „ Stell dich auf meine Füße!", bat er mich. Ich guckte ihn etwas verdattert an. Seufzend hob er mich ein Stück hoch und stellte mich auf seine Füße. „Einfach so wie jetzt!", sagte er. Er zeigte mir die Grundschritte und wie das auseinander gehen und die Drehung funktionierte. Nach einer Weile konnte ich mich sogar auf der Tanzfläche sehen lassen und mit ihm tanzen, auch wenn es noch nicht wirklich spektakulär war. „Du lernst schnell!", stellte er anerkennend fest. Ich lachte. „ich hatte ja auch einen tollen Lehrer!". Etwas abseits von uns saßen Nathaniel und Melody an einem Tisch und beobachteten uns. „Meinst du nicht dass es Zeit wird, mit Nathaniel zu reden?", fragte Lys mich leise. „Ja stimmt schon. Aber das mache ich nicht, wenn Melody dabei ist!". Er nickte verständlich, während er mich einmal im Kreis wirbelte. „Hast du schon mit Cas gesprochen?". „Er ist noch nicht hier. Er kommt nur zum Gitarre spielen, da er nichts von Bällen hält!". „Oh…", brachte ich nur heraus. „Keine Sorge, das mache ich schon noch!", versprach er, während er mich noch immer behutsam über die Tanzfläche führte. „Mit etwas Übung, könntest du eine ausgesprochen gute Tänzerin werden!", lobte er mich. „Frag Nathaniel doch, ob er mit dir tanzen möchte". „Meinst du?", fragte ich kritisch. „Soweit ich weiß, ist auch heute Abend noch Damenwahl!", zwinkerte er. „Wenn du möchtest entführe ich auch Melody für dich". Ich kicherte. „Ich bin gleich noch kurz mit Jemand verabredet. Aber wenn du mir nachher diesen Gefallen tun möchtest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar!". „Dann darf ich jetzt erstmal Rosa auffordern? Sie guckt schon ganz sehnsüchtig!". Ich nickte lächelnd. „Nur zu!". Er gab mir einen Handkuss und gesellte sich dann zu meiner Freundin, während ich schnell nach draußen huschte und zum verabredeten Treffpunkt ging.


	53. Ghost

Es war eine wirklich schöne Nacht. Die Sterne und der Mond funkelten und kein Wind war zu spüren, eine perfekte Sommernacht eben. Aus der Sporthalle hallten ab und zu Töne eines Songs zu mir herüber, während ich auf dem Hof auf und ab ging. Hoffentlich kam mein Verehrer auch, ich war nämlich gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. Und hoffentlich war er real, ich hatte nämlich keine Lust auf irgendeinen Streich oder Spaß von irgendwelchen Mitschülern, oder sogar meinen Freunden! Während ich auf dem Schulhof so meine Kreise zog, überkam mich eine Welle der Panik. Was wäre, wenn die Zettel die ganze Zeit von Castiel, Amber, oder sogar Melody waren? Was wäre, wenn sie mich bloß treffen wollten, um mich in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und dann weiß Gott was mit mir zu machen? Mir wurde richtig flau auf dem Magen. Je mehr ich über diese Theorie nachdachte, desto nervöser wurde ich und desto mehr dachte ich darüber nach, das ganze abzubrechen. Andererseits, könnte sie dieser jemand auch als reale Person entpuppen und dann würde ich ihn enttäuschen! Meine Kreise auf dem Schulhof wurden immer nervöser und hektischer. Irgendwann war ich so aus der Puste, das ich mich auf eine Bank setzen musste! Plötzlich merkte ich, wie sich jemand dazu setzte…!


	54. Kennen wir uns nicht?

„K-Kentin. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich leicht erstaunt. „Sitzen. Das siehst du doch!". Ich stöhnte einmal auf. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich hier sitze, weil ich auf den mysteriösen Zettelschreiber warte?". Er grinste sein breites und niedliches Lächeln. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, ja!". „Und warum bist du dann nicht drinnen bei den anderen?", fragte ich leicht erstaunt. „Naja, ich soll mich hier draußen mit jemandem treffen!". Ich nickte kurz. „Dann hast du also quasi auch ein zweites Date?", fragte ich. „Joar…kann man so sagen!". „Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?", fragte ich sichtlich verwirrt. „Mein zweites Date ist schon da, aber sie erkennt mich einfach nicht!". „Meinst du?". Er nickte lachend. „Aber wie kann man dich denn übersehen?". „Frag sie doch selbst!". Ich versuchte meinen Hals zu recken und über den Schulhof zu blicken. „Ich sehe hier niemanden außer uns!", sagte ich enttäuscht. „Ach, sag bloß!", sagte Kentin belustigt. Plötzlich zog sich irgendetwas in mir zusammen und ich begann leicht zu zittern. „K-Kentin?". „Ja, Maike?", fragte er noch immer leicht belustigt. Ich schaute kurz zur Seite und sah seine leuchtenden Augen und sein verschmitztes Lächeln. Ich drehte mich wieder weg! „K-kann es sein, das du mein heimlicher Verehrer bist?"  
„Du hast echt lange gebraucht, um das zu realisieren!", lachte er. „Du hast es mir auch nicht gerade leicht gemacht, das Ganze zu durchblicken". Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht?". „Die Botschaften hätten von jedem sein können!". Wieder lachte er. „Maike…", er legte eine Hand an meine Wange. „ Ich liebe dich schon seit dem Kindergarten und du bist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt an dieser Schule bin!". „Ich dachte, du würdest mich nur noch als gute Freundin sehen!". „Warum sollte ich?". Er sah leicht irritiert aus. „Ich habe zugelassen, das Amber dich von der Schule mobbt!", sagte ich leise. „ Ich war ein Trottel der lernen musste, seine Probleme alleine zu lösen! Du hast nichts falsch gemacht". Ich lächelte. „Danke! Und außerdem warst du ein sehr niedlicher Trottel". Er legte seine Hand auf meine. „Und trotzdem hatte ich nie eine Chance bei dir?". Ich sah den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Die Augen, die mich immer an Smaragde erinnert hatten und die ich so gerne mochte! „Kentin…", war das Einzige, was ich rausbrachte. Er seufzte. „Was hat Nathaniel, was ich nicht habe? Warum er und nicht ich?". „Ist das dein Ernst?". Er nickte. „I-ich liebe ihn einfach! Seitdem ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe!". „Warum?". „Ach Kentin…". Ich wollte nicht darauf antworten und um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich es auch nicht! Ich fühlte einfach vom ersten Moment an ein Kribbeln in der Magengrube, was ich bei Kentin nie gehabt hatte! Er sprang auf und ging eine Weile vor mir auf und ab. „ Ich möchte es einfach wissen, weil es wehtut!". „Womit tue ich dir denn weh?". „Mit der Art wie du ihn ansiehst, ihn küsst, mit ihm sprichst und von ihm sprichst!". Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Verstehst du nicht…ich möchte derjenige sein den du küsst und verträumt ansiehst. Und das wollte ich auch schon immer sein!". Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich umarmte Kentin ganz fest. „Kentin, es tut mir so leid!". Er sah mich traurig an. „Ich habe aber nun mal keinen Einfluss auf die Angelegenheiten meines Herzens. Es schmerzt mich dich so traurig zu sehen, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich liebe Nath!". Er nickte. „Kentin…können wir bitte weiterhin befreundet bleiben? Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft echt nicht gefährden!". „Aber habe ich unsere Freundschaft nicht schon aufs Spiel gesetzt, indem ich die Briefe geschrieben und sogar Nath unter die Nase gerieben habe, das wir zum Ball gehen?", fragte er geknickt. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. „Nein, du hast gekämpft. Das war sehr mutig von dir!". Er lächelte wieder ein wenig. „Und außerdem hat sich Nath auch nicht gerade wie ein Held verhalten", gab ich zu. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf meine. „Du musst mit ihm reden. Sofort!". „Meinst du?". Er lächelte. „Ich sehe doch wie unglücklich du bist. Und ich sehe, wie unglücklich er über die Situation ist!". „Und was ist mit dir?". Er nahm seine Hand runter. „Ja, es tut weh. Aber ich war egoistisch indem ich dachte, ich könnte dich von mir überzeugen. Ich war dabei, eine perfekte Beziehung zu zerstören…". „Ach Kentin!". „Es tut mir leid Maike. Und jetzt los, geh zu Nath und bieg das Alles wieder gerade!". Ich lächelte. „Du bist der beste Freund, den man haben kann. Danke!". „Wofür?". „Das du mich immer geliebt hast. Ich glaube, irgendwo tief in mir habe ich es immer gewusst und war dir dankbar dafür. Besonders in den Momenten wo ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Nath mich überhaupt liebt!". Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Nath hat dich immer geliebt. Ich glaube, sogar noch mehr als ich es jemals tat. Also, geh zu ihm!". Ich gab Kentin einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Er errötete. „W-wofür war d-der?", stammelte er. Ich lächelte. „Ich liebe dich Kentin!". „Aber du liebst Nathaniel mehr!". Ich gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe Nath mehr als mein Leben! Aber trotzdem liebe ich dich auch!". Er lächelte wieder sein wunderschönes Lächeln. „Jetzt geh zu ihm!". Ich umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal und stürmte zurück in die Sporthalle. Ich war so froh, ihn zu haben!


	55. Entschuldige, ich liebe dich!

„Lysander?", ich stupste ihn von der Seite an. „Oh hey…wie war dein Date?". „No comment!", lächelte ich. Er nickte. „Gilt dein Angebot bezüglich Melody noch?", fragte ich zwinkernd. Lysander lachte in sich hinein. „Jetzt?". „Jetzt!". Er nahm einen letzten Schluck Punch und schlängelte sich elegant durch die Menschenmenge zu Melody, die sich bereitwillig von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Nathaniel finden! Ich lief eine Weile durch die Sporthalle und sah alle möglichen Leute, nur Nath nicht. Langsam wurde ich nervös, da Lysander und seine Band gleich auf die Bühne sollten was bedeutete, dass er Melody nicht länger hinhalten konnte. Ich zog noch eine weitere Runde durch die Sporthalle, als ich plötzlich auf die Schulter getickt wurde. Es war Nath! „Hey!". „Hey?", sagte ich leicht irritiert. „W-wir haben noch gar nicht miteinander getanzt!". „Stimmt!". Er führte mich auf die Tanzfläche die so voll war, dass man nur ein wenig hin und her wippen konnte. „Du siehst toll aus!", sagte er leise. „Danke. Du auch!". Danach sprach niemand mehr von uns für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. „Wir müssen reden!", sagten wir dann beide gleichzeitig, als die Band ihren zweiten Song anspielte. Nath zeigte auf die Sporthallentür. „Lass uns nach draußen gehen, wo es etwas ruhiger ist!". Ich nickte. Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und lenkte mich durch die Menge nach draußen. Mein Herz begann zu rasen, als ob ich Energiedrink zusammen mit Kaffee getrunken hätte. Ich hatte seine Berührungen so sehr vermisst! „Es tut mir leid", sagten wir dann wieder gleichzeitig. Nath zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „W-was tut dir leid? Du hast nichts Falsches getan!". Ich war etwas irritiert. „D-doch natürlich! Ich habe mich mal wieder von Cas verarschen lassen und dir davon nichts erzählt aber dir dafür die Liebesbriefe unter die Nase gerieben!". „Du hast mir die Briefe nicht unter die Nase gerieben. Sag nicht so ein Blödsinn! Und das mit Castiel war eine hinterhältige Falle! Das habe ich jetzt kapiert!". Ich blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg. „Ehrlich?", fragte ich ihn kleinlaut. „Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte dir glauben, oder zumindest zuhören sollen anstatt ein blödes Foto für bare Münze zu nehmen!". „Du warst wütend und hattest auch allen Grund dazu. Das Foto hat Bände gesprochen!". Er seufzte und nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Ich hätte das Foto hinterfragen sollen, den Absender hinterfragen sollen…!". Er wischte mit dem Finger eine Träne weg, die sich ihren Weg an meiner Wange hinunter bahnte. „Wie kommt es eigentlich das du wieder mit mir redest und nicht mehr wütend bist?", fragte ich. Er lächelte schwach. „Rosalia hatte mich abgefangen und mir eine Tonaufnahme abgespielt, auf der sich Melody mit meiner Schwester unterhält". „Und?", fragte ich irritiert. „Man hört wie Melody ihr von dem Foto und Castiel erzählt…!". Das ist also Rosas Plan gewesen! Sie hat die Zicken belauscht und aufgenommen. „Und warum bist du dann noch mit Melody hier?". Er guckte etwas zerknirscht. „Sie hatte es mir erst heute Abend gezeigt, als du mit Kentin draußen warst". „Oh…!", war das Einzige, was ich dazu sagen konnte. „Kannst du mir verzeihen, Maike? Ich weiß, dass ich meiner Freundin mehr hätte vertrauen sollen!". Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich verzeihe dir! Aber nur wenn du mir verzeihst, das ich uns immer in so blöde Situationen reinreite!", grinste ich. Nath lachte und drückte mir einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen. „Schon verziehen!". Ich fiel ihn um den Hals und bedeckte sein ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen. „Nath?". „Ja, mein Schatz?". „Ich liebe, liebe, liebe, liebe und liebe dich!". Er umfasste meine Hüften ganz fest. „Und ich liebe dich!". „Und Kentin liebe ich auch…nur nicht so sehr wie dich!", sagte ich grinsend. Er lachte. „Muss ich mir Sorgen um Konkurrenz machen?". „Vielleicht!", sagte ich schelmisch. Er lachte erneut und drückte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du?", flüsterte er. „Ja?". „ich würde dir gerne mein Zimmer zeigen!".


	56. Hunger und Lust

Ich bin vorher noch nie bei Nath gewesen! Ich wusste auch gar nicht so genau woran das eigentlich lag. Zum einen wahrscheinlich daran, das Amber auch dort wohnte und zum anderen, weil er in einer sehr noblen Gegend wohnte und ich mich einfach nicht würdig fühlte dorthin zu gehen! Das Haus war riesig, schon fast eine Villa, mit einer bogenförmigen Einfahrt, die von Kirschblütenbäumen gesäumt wurden. Es war wunderschön dort. Nath schloss die Vordertür auf und schob mich durch eine Eingangshalle Richtung Treppe. Sein Zimmer lag am Ende eines langen Flures im ersten Stock. Als er seine Zimmertür für mich öffnete, kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht wieder heraus. Die gesamte hintere Wand bestand nur aus deckenhohen Fenstern, die einem einen wunderschönen Blick über den Stadtpark ermöglichten. Ansonsten gab es in seinem Zimmer ein riesiges Bett, einen Kleiderschrank, einen riesigen, vollgestopften Schreibtisch und ein noch größeres Bücherregal! Ein Traum für jeden Bücherfan! Eine weitere Tür, führte in ein kleines, privates Badezimmer. „Toll hast du es hier!", sagte ich anerkennend. Er lächelte. „Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Als wir dieses Haus damals gekauft haben, habe ich mich sofort in den Ausblick hier verliebt!". Ich drückte seine Hand. „Ich weiß, was du meinst!". Plötzlich überkam mich ein Kribbeln in der Magengrube. „Hast du Melody schon mal mit hierher genommen?", fragte ich kleinlaut. Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. „Warum sollte ich? Dieser Ort ist etwas Besonderes und deshalb ist noch nie jemand außer dir hier gewesen!". „Warum?". Er kicherte. „Weil du etwas Besonderes bist!". Er ließ seine Hände auf meinen Rücken wandern und öffnete den Reisverschluss von meinem Kleid, während er mich wieder küsste. Ich streifte ihm den Sakko ab und öffnete sein Hemd. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder war sein Six-Pack fester geworden? Ich streifte sein Hemd ganz ab. Nath umklammerte meine Hüften und schob mich sanft zu seinem Bett. Wieder schob er meine Knie auseinander, sodass er sich zwischen meine Beine legen konnte. Er küsste meinen Mund, mein Schlüsselbein und meine Schultern. Irgendwann schob er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken und öffnete den BH-Verschluss und streifte ihn ab. Wohlige Schauer durchfuhren mich, während er mit seinen Lippen von meinem Schlüsselbein bis zu meinem Bauchnabel wanderte. Wieder empfand ich seine Hose mehr als störend! Ich machte mich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen und bemerkte die Beule in seinem Schritt. Wieder überkam mich ein wohliger Schauer. Ich streifte ihm die Hose samt Boxershorts ab, bis er schließlich nackt vor mir saß. Ich merkte, wie mir wieder die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Nath lachte leise in sich hinein. „Ach komm. Ich bin doch nicht der erste Junge den du nackt siehst!", sagte er belustigt. Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Nein das nicht. Aber du gefällst mir viel besser als Cas!". Er drückte mich an sich und erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände wanderten wieder zu meinen Hüften und streiften mir mein Höschen ab, welches er achtlos zu dem Rest der Klamotten warf. Diesmal war er es, der Rot wurde. „Was ist?", fragte ich amüsiert. „Ich habe mir dich schon so oft nackt vorgestellt, aber dies übertrifft alles!", sagte er keuchend und beugte sich über mich. Ich rutschte ein Stückchen unter ihm und öffnete meine Beine etwas weiter. Er legte sich zwischen meine Beine und begann wieder meine Lippen und meinen Hals zu küssen. Ich wollte nicht länger warten. Ich umklammerte seine Hüften und drückte ihn vorsichtig zu mir hin. Nath sah mir in die Augen und lächelte, was ich erwiderte. Ich umklammerte seine Hüften fester, als er in mich eindrang. Erst merkte ich nur einen leichten Druck, dann einen stechenden Schmerz. Ich schrie auf! Nach einer Weile ließ der Schmerz nach und ich sah Nath an, der mich erwartungsvoll ansah. „Alles okay?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte. Er ging mit der Hüfte ein Stück zurück sodass es sich anfühlte, als würde er sich wieder aus mir zurückziehen wollen. Panisch umklammerte ich ihn wieder, sodass er erneut in sich hineinlachte. „Keine Sorge, ich gehe nirgendwo hin!", lachte er und stieß mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung erneut zu. Jetzt war der Schmerz nur noch gering und die Welt um mich herum ein einziges Meer aus Farben. Es war schön, ihm so nahe sein zu können.


	57. Neuer Kuss, neues Glück

Er ließ sich schwer atmend auf mich sacken und ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Eine Schweißperle rann an seiner Stirn herab und tropfte in die Kuhle zwischen meinen Brüsten. Ich fühlte mich müde, aber glücklich! „Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Nath mir in mein Ohr und knabberte sanft an meinem Ohrläppchen. Ich kicherte. „Ist was?", fragte Nath mich grinsend. „Nein, nein es ist nichts!", kicherte ich noch immer. Er sah mich schief an. „Ich bin nur unheimlich froh, dass du der Erste warst und nicht Cas!". Er bedeckte mich wieder mit Küssen. „Diesen Namen möchte ich in meinem Zimmer nicht hören!", sagte er gespielt entrüstet. Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Ich habe Durst, Nath!", jammerte ich. Er gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich, wobei ich ihn musterte. Die Brust, der Bauch, sogar der Rücken und der Hintern, alles war perfekt und vollkommen an ihm. Bei dem Gedanken daran und wegen der Tatsache, dass ich ihn anstarrte, wurde ich wieder rot, was Nath nicht entging. Er lachte wieder leise in sich hinein. „Der Anblick scheint dir ja echt zu gefallen!", neckte er mich. Ich wurde noch röter. „Blödmann", murmelte ich. Nath zog sich eine Boxershorts und ein T-shirt über und verließ kichernd den Raum. Ich ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen und roch an der Stelle wo Nath gelegen hatte, so wie ich es damals mit seiner Jacke getan hatte. Ich wusste noch immer nicht ob es Parfum oder Aftershave war was er benutzte nur, dass es unglaublich anziehend auf mich wirkte! Ich konnte mich ja etwas in seinem Bad umsehen…und vielleicht sogar in seinem ganzen Zimmer! Ich schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett, wobei mein Blick auf einige Blutflecke auf dem Laken fiel. Das war das Zeichen, das ich Nath meine Unschuld geschenkt hatte! In meinem Bauch flatterten wieder die Schmetterlinge. Sein Bad war unspektakulär, wie ein normales Bad eben. Dusche, WC und Waschbecken und weit und breit keine Spur von Parfum oder Aftershave. Dieses Geheimnis sollte sich mir also nicht lüften! Seine Bücherregale waren hingegen um einiges interessanter. Er hatte alles von Patricia Cornwall, über Kathy Reich bis hin zu Jussi Adler Olsen. Sehr beeindruckend! Auf seinem Schreibtisch der übliche Kram! Akten, die Formulare für unsere Ball AGs, Stifte und ein Mac. Letztlich konnte ich es mir sogar nicht verkneifen kurz in seinen Schrank zu spähen! Neben den Hemden und Krawatten, die er sonst so in der Schule anhatte, waren auch genug lässige Jeans und T-Shirts dabei. Schade, dass er die so selten trug! Ich beendete meinen kleinen Rundgang und ließ mich wieder rücklings aufs Bett fallen, als Nath wieder das Zimmer betrat. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er im Türrahmen und grinste mich an. „Was ist?", fragte ich leicht irritiert. „Nichts…es ist einfach schön in sein Zimmer zu kommen und eine nackte Frau auf seinem Bett liegen zu haben!", lachte er. „Dann hast du ja anscheint noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit so etwas!", neckte ich ihn. „Sehe ich aus wie Castiel?". Ich lachte. „Zum Glück nicht!". Er lachte in sich hinein und drückte mir ein Glas in die Hand. „Ich gehe jetzt duschen…kommst du mit?", fragte er zwinkernd. Ich folgte ihm ins Bad und schloss sorgfältig hinter uns ab. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das dieser Sommer der absolute Hammer werden sollte!


	58. Besuch aus Bordeaux

„Deine Cousine kommt zu Besuch?", fragte ich leicht enttäuscht. Die Sommerferien hatten begonnen und ich hatte mich eigentlich darauf eingestellt, etwas Zeit mit Nath alleine verbringen zu können! „ Ja, Sissy wohnt ganz in Bordeaux und deshalb sehen wir sie nicht oft!", sagte Nathaniel lächelnd. Ich nickte. „Verstehe!". Nath schlang seine Arme um meine Hüften und zog mich an sich heran. „Wir könnten doch auch mal alle etwas zusammen machen. Du wirst dich bestimmt gut mit Sissy verstehen!". „Meinst du?". „Ja ganz bestimmt!", sagte Nath und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wir waren jetzt schon seit fast einem halben Jahr zusammen und noch immer kam er mir vor wie ein Traum! „Also schön, ich werde es versuchen", sagte ich, weil ich keine Spielverderberin sein wollte, auch wenn ich wirklich nicht viel Interesse an einer Bekanntschaft mit Sissy hatte. Doch wenn ich diesen Sommer Zeit mit Nath verbringen wollte, musste ich wohl oder übel zustimmen! Er freute sich natürlich wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. „Ach Maike, das freut mich!", grinste er breit. Seit unserer Versöhnung auf dem Sommerball hatte ich ihn nicht mehr so gelassen und glücklich erlebt! „Wie lange bleibt sie denn?", wollte ich gerne wissen. „Mmh…drei Wochen wenn ich mich recht entsinne!". Ich seufzte. Das war die Hälfte der Ferien. „Die ersten drei Wochen oder die letzten drei?". „Ist das so wichtig?". „Ich möchte dich auch nochmal für mich haben!", protestierte ich. Nath lachte in sich hinein und marschierte in die riesige Küche. Wie konnten sie sich so ein großes Haus leisten? „Möchtest du auch was trinken? Cola,Wasser…?". Ich lehnte gegen den Türrahmen. „Wasser ist gut!". Er nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank. „Du hast meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet!", beschwerte ich mich. „Sie bleibt die ersten drei Wochen!". „Danke, mehr wollte ich doch gar nicht wissen!". Nath musterte mich aus dem Augenwinkel. „Und wo schläft sie? Im Gästezimmer?". „Nein, sie schläft bei mir mit im Bett!", sagte er schnippisch. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mensch kannst du Fragen stellen!", sagte er und nippte an seinem Glas. „Man könnte ja fast meinen, du seist eifersüchtig!". Ich schaute aus dem Fenster damit er nicht sah, wie rot ich wurde. „ich teile dich einfach nicht gerne", sagte ich kleinlaut. Nath kam zu mir und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. „Keine Sorge, du bleibst meine Nummer Eins!".


	59. Blondinen hoch zwei

Mit einem lauten Zischen, stoppte der Zug in dem Sissy saß im städtischen Bahnhof. Nath, Amber und ich warteten auf dem Bahnsteig. Mittlerweile hatten wir unsere Beziehung bekannt gemacht und auch Amber sträubte sich nicht mehr dagegen. Auch wenn wir noch immer keine besten Freunde waren! Die Türen der Wagons schwangen auf und der Bahnsteig füllte sich wie ein Hexenkessel. „Wo bleibt sie denn bloß?", fragte Amber hysterisch. „So schnell geht das nicht. Du siehst doch wie voll der Zug ist!", ermahnte Nath sie. Amber flippte einmal ihre Haare, beließ es aber dabei. „Guckt mal da hinten winkt jemand", sagte ich und zeigte auf einen Punkt in der Menge. Tatsächlich kam ein Mädchen mit einem gigantischen Koffer auf uns zu. „Sissy!", sagten Nath und Amber gleichzeitig und stürmten auf das Mädchen zu. So langsam trottete ich nun auch auf die Drei zu. Als Nath mich sah, winkte er mich zu sich herüber und legte seinen Arm um mich. „Sissy, dies ist meine Freundin Maike!", sagte er glücklich. Das Mädchen, welches sich mit Amber unterhalten hatte, drehte sich zu uns um. Mich traf fast der Schlag. Lange blonde Locken, blaue Augen und das billigste Teil was sie an hatte, war von Prada. Vor mir stand ein perfekter Abklatsch von Amber. Sissy reichte mir die Hand. „Ach ja, dann ist das also deine neue Errungenschaft Nathi! Ich bin Sissy, sehr erfreut". Neue Errungenschaft? Was meinte sie damit? „Ähm ja, ich bin Maike. Freut mich auch", stellte ich mich vor und gab ihr die Hand. Sissy schenke mir noch einmal ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und drehte sich wieder zu Amber um. „Ich sagte doch, ihr werdet euch gut verstehen!", sagte Nath glücklich. „Ähm ja klar, warum nicht", antwortete ich. Nath schnappte sich Sissys Koffer und schob uns aus dem Bahnhof ins Auto.


	60. Happy Family

Die gesamte Autofahrt zerbrach ich mir den Kopf darüber, was Sissy wohl mit „neuer Errungenschaft" gemeint hatte. Bedeutete das, dass Nath schon mal eine Freundin gehabt hatte? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wir fuhren auf Naths gigantische Einfahrt und Sissy entfuhr ein Seufzer der Glückseligkeit. „Oh wie sehr ich dieses Haus vermisst habe! Es ist noch genauso schön wie früher", strahlte sie von einem Ohr zum anderen. Wir betraten die große Eingangshalle und Sissys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wisst ihr noch, wie wir hier früher immer Fangen gespielt haben? Oder im Garten auf der Hollywoodschaukel gesessen und Eis gegessen haben?", zwitscherte sie, während sie elfenhaft durch das Haus stolzierte. Amber stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein. „Ja und weißt du noch wie wir immer alle in Naths Bett gelegen und uns Horrorgeschichten erzählt haben?", schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen. Für einen Moment wurde ich hellhörig. Sissy und Nath haben sich ein Bett geteilt? Wir waren mittlerweile im ersten Obergeschoss angekommen. „Wo schlafe ich eigentlich?", wollte Sissy dann wissen. „Wir haben für dich das große Gästezimmer fertig gemacht!", sagte Nath. Sissy guckte etwas beleidigt. „Ich dachte wir schlafen wieder alle zusammen in einem Zimmer und gucken Filme und erzählen uns Geschichten!". „Oh nein, bitte nicht!", dachte ich nur still bei mir. Amber und Nath tauschten vielsagende Blicke. „Tut mir leid, aber der Platz in meinem Bett gehört Maike!", sagte Nath nach einer Weile. „Und ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Kinderkram. Wir sind ja keine Acht mehr!", sagte Amber. Sissy guckte zwischen Amber und Nath hin und her. „Dann schläft Maike also bei dir in deinem Bett, Nath?", fragte sie leicht enttäuscht. „Natürlich, wo sollte sie denn sonst sein?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzten. Sissy zuckte mit den Schultern und ging schnurstracks Richtung Gästezimmer. „Ihr müsst auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie ist eure Cousine!", versuchte ich nett zu sein. „Nein schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht zu bemühen!", lautete Sissys nüchterne Antwort, ehe sie im Zimmer verschwand. Jop, sie war definitiv ein Abklatsch von Amber. „Lass gut sein, ich habe dich viel lieber bei mir!", flüsterte Nath mir ins Ohr. Ich lächelte. Nachdem Sissy ihr Zimmer bezogen hatte, saßen alle zusammen im großen Esszimmer und aßen zu Abend. Nathaniels Eltern waren auch da. „Erzähl doch mal Maike", sagte Sissy nach einer Weile zu mir, „wie habt du und Nathi euch kennengelernt?". Alle Augen waren plötzlich auf mich gerichtet. Sogar die von Naths Eltern. Ich fühlte mich sehr unbehaglich! „Nun, ähm, an meinem ersten Schultag ging ich in die Schülervertretung um meine Formulare zu holen und da habe ich ihn dann zum ersten Mal gesehen", erklärte ich Sissy nüchtern. Sie nickte nur. „Und ab wann wusstest du, dass du meinen Cousin liebst?". Ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „Von genau dem Moment an!", gab ich zu. Naths Eltern lächelten und Nath drückte meine Hand unter dem Tisch. „Nath hat doch bestimmt ewig gebraucht um sich für dich zu interessieren?". Ich guckte sie an wie ein Fragezeichen. „W-wie meinst du das?". „Normalerweise ist Nath sehr wählerisch mit den Mädchen, die er mag!", erklärte sie. „Normalerweise"? Sollte das heißen, ich bin nicht gut genug für ihn? War das eine versteckte Beleidigung? Ich schluckte. Nach dem Essen kam Naths Mutter auf mich zu. „Ist Sissy nicht goldig?", fragte sie mit ihrem makellosen Lächeln. „Ja sie ist sehr nett!", sagte ich, wobei ich mir auf die Zunge biss. Sie legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Bleibst du heute Nacht wieder hier, Maike?", wollte sie wissen. Ich nickte. „Wenn ich darf, sehr gerne!". Sie lächelte. „Du bist herzlich willkommen!". Sie lächelte noch einmal und folgte dann ihren Mann in das Wohnzimmer. Seine Mutter war wirklich sehr nett! „Maike, darf ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Sissy mich plötzlich. „Ähm ja", sagte ich leicht irritiert. Sie legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm wie eine Schwester. Ich erschauderte unter dieser plötzlichen Berührung. „Ich weiß, das Nath dein Freund ist", flüsterte sie, „Aber darf ich dich darum bitten uns auch etwas Zeit alleine zu lassen? Wir sehen uns zu selten!". Jede Pore meines Körpers schrie nein, aber da ich eine Ablehnung egoistisch von mir fand und sie als seine Cousine auch irgendwo das Recht dazu hatte, nickte ich Sissy nur zu. Sie setzte wieder ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln auf und folgte dann Amber nach oben. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Plötzlich wurde ich von hinten umarmt und mir ein Kuss auf mein Ohrläppchen gedrückt. „Nath…", sagte ich nur. Es folgte ein weiterer Kuss. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zum Strand fahren? Noch ist es hell!". Ich nickte begeistert.


End file.
